Sous Couverture
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Après avoir quitté le CBI,Patrick Jane intègre le FBI en tant que nouveau consultant grâce à sa nouvelle rencontre plus que enrichissante,l'agent Lana Ganaëlle,profileuse et travaillant également au sein du FBI.Ces deux-là ayant un passé en commun, vont être amenés à collaborer main dans la main ainsi qu'avec les deux bureaux d'investigation lors d'une enquête délicate... NC-17
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour aux amateurs des fan fictions Mentalist qui aiment le drame, suspense,crime cela ne va pas sans.

Le premier chapitre de cette fiction que vous allez lire par la suite,contient 57 chapitres qui sont pour certains courts vers la fin, des micros-chapitres, rassemblant trois parties,une trilogie que j'ai écrite l'année dernière. Cette première partie a été postée sur un forum mais malheureusement n'a reçu que deux commentaires,ne correspondant pas,je pense aux goûts des lecteurs malgré que celle-ci ait été lue. Les deux dernières parties ont alors été seulement postées sur mon blog de fictions(voir sur mon profil) vu que les gens n'y ont pas été tellement réceptifs par rapport à ça.

J'ai alors hésité de poster la trilogie sur le site,craignant que je ne rencontre le même problème mais j'ai eu envie de courir ce risque car c'est une trilogie qui me tient à cœur, ayant fourni un long travail que je n'avais encore réalisé, satisfaite du résultat mais ce n'est que mon avis.

Et vous? Suivrez-vous jusqu'au dénouement final de la fin de cette trilogie? Rien n'est moins sûr mais en tout cas je l'espère. Le rapprochement, la déclaration entre les deux personnages préférés auront bien lieu mais il faudra pour ça attendre la troisième partie.

En attendant bonne lecture, souhaitant que vous apprécierez pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, jeter un coup d'oeil déjà, à cette première partie. Sinon, j'aurais quand même tenté de la poster sur fanfiction.

_"La plupart de mots ont été effacés dans ma présentation, ici et j'ai tenu, en m'en rendant compte, de corriger. Il n'y aurait-il pas eu des problèmes avec le site? Certaines phrases avaient perdu de leur sens. Bizarre. C'est rétabli si vous avez trouvé ma façon de m'exprimer étrange pour rester poli. C'est cela se renouvelle ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que ça ne vient pas de moi." Le 23/09/2015_

**P.S: _Certains chapitres ont un contenu réservé aux adultes.C'est pour cette raison que j'ai classé cette première partie dans M[Les Chapitres 2,5,13] Je posterais à une fréquence rapprochée._**

**_Je poste le résumé entièrement ici vu que la case description ne peut tout contenir._**

**_**Après avoir quitté le CBI,Patrick Jane intègre le FBI en tant que nouveau consultant grâce à sa nouvelle rencontre plus que enrichissante,l'agent Lana Ganaëlle,profileuse et travaillant également au sein du deux-là ayant un passé en commun, vont être amenés à collaborer main dans la main ainsi qu'avec les deux bureaux d'investigation lors d'une enquête délicate qui est celle d'un tueur en série nommé Russell conduira le mentaliste et l'agent Ganaëlle sur le chemin de John Le Rouge,retrouvant à cette occasion une ancienne conquête de Patrick Jane qui n'est autre que Loreleï consultant n'en ressortira pas indemne,traumatisé par un malheur qui le touchera de près.**_**

**_****Personnages principaux** : Patrick Jane,Lana Ganaëlle,Teresa Lisbon,Wayne Rigsby,Grace Van Pelt,Kimball Cho,Agent Mancini,Russell Kerban,Loreleï Martins,John Le Rouge(Comme le nombre des personnages est limité à quatre,je mets les autres ici)**_**

* * *

**L'agent Ganaëlle suit ** **la trace de Patrick Jane qui semble avoir établi certains contacts. Le comportement du consultant** **lui parait déconcertant.**

**Folsom, banlieue de Sacramento :**

**Tout commence dans un café populaire. Décor vieillot dont des relents d'alcool s'émanent du bar ainsi que l'odeur passée de vieux tabac qui persiste dans leurs murs, mélangée par celle de cacahuètes grillées bizarrement. Une couleur beige crème domine à l'intérieur, peu éclatante d'ailleurs. Le comptoir est en formica d'un chrome par contre rutilant, fil rouge lumineux intégré sur le devant en tant que finition dont l'ensemble rappelle les années 50. Ce lieu est resté prisonnier, le temps s'est suspendu et rien n'est réglementaire. L'agent Ganaëlle assise à deux tables non loin, voit Patrick Jane qui se tient derrière un homme, le serrant de près d'une manière menaçante. Ils traversent un long couloir qui mène vers un espace où se dessine une piste de danse. Celle-ci se lève. Tentant de les suivre, la jeune femme perd leur trace. Elle revient au comptoir et montre au propriétaire la photo du mentaliste mais celui-ci prétend ne l'avoir jamais vu. L'agent insiste, s'adressant sur un ton qui l'impressionne, le poussant ainsi à dire ce qu'il sait tout en continuant à essuyer le verre tenu fermement entre ses mains :**

**-Il est passé il y a trois jours et s'est assis au fond. Désignant la table avec sa tête.**

**-Etait-il seul ?**

**-Pendant quelques secondes puis un homme l'a rejoint. Ils sont partis peu après.**

**-Pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais vu, vous êtes très observateur. ****Était****-ce le même que celui avec qui il vient juste de partir ?**

**L'agent Ganaëlle remarque son air hésitant :**

**-Un petit effort ! Vous étiez sur la bonne voie et vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous ne coopérez pas.**

**L'ayant menacé auparavant de faire intervenir la brigade des mœurs lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers un groupe d'adolescent qui entrait dans une pièce dont la porte indiquait "Privé". Etant envahi de sueurs froides, le propriétaire retrouve l'usage de la parole :**

**-Oui, c'était le même mais je ne sais rien d'autre.**

**Elle le regarde d'une façon déstabilisante :**

**-Je veux bien vous croire.**

**Puis quitte le bar.**

**Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle marche dans la rue, passant devant les grilles qui entourent l'entrée d'une église, l'agent entend des faibles cris qui proviennent derrière la porte de sortie. Celle-ci pénètre dans le lieu et fait le tour de la bâtisse sacrée, découvrant un clan de cinq jeunes gens qui est composé de deux filles, deux garçons ainsi que d'un autre à terre, peureux par la manière dont l'une des filles le malmène. Le pauvre est maintenu au sol, le talon de sa chaussure qui a été placée sur sa gorge, appuyant dessus. Ne supportant ce genre de mauvaise graine, les surnommant parfois, pourriture, l'agent Ganaëlle lève son arme vers le ciel et tire deux coups de feu. Il est sûr que ses pratiques ne sont pas conventionnelles, considérée plus comme une justicière de la loi, trempe de femme à laquelle on ne veut avoir à faire. La louloute qui maltraite, libère le jeune homme dans la seconde, les deux coups de feu qui font trembler ce minable clan qui joue les caïds uniquement lorsque ce type de vermine est rassemblé. L'agent range son arme puis se rapproche :**

**-Vous exaltez quand vous faites subir votre maltraitance et que ce genre de garçon vulnérable ne peut se défendre ? Cela vous ferez du bien d'être sous l'emprise d'un bourreau qui vous casse la gueule.**

**Certains effrayés, révoltés par la façon dont elle leur parle, répondent :**

**-Non mais ça ne va pas ? Vous êtes qui d'abord ?**

**-Tu as besoin de le savoir ?**

**Elle ressort son arme, le groupe recule et demande à la victime de la rejoindre qui ne se fait pas prier, se cachant derrière son dos. L'agent Ganaëlle lui murmure qu'il devrait apprendre les arts martiaux ou acheter une bombe lacrymogène. Le gamin hoche la tête encore sur l'effet de la peur. Celle-ci s'adresse à nouveau au clan de voyou :**

**-Pourquoi cette agression ? Et vous avez intérêt à ne pas me raconter de bobard car je suis un détecteur de mensonges.**

**L'un répond malgré la jeune qui le fusille du regard.**

**L'agent fixant la louloute, ajoute :**

**-Toi, tu es sûrement le chef de la bande !**

**Puis l'un des jeunes parlent :**

**-Il a refusé de nous donner son argent.**

**-C'est du joli ! Alors vous êtes des raquetteurs minables ?**

**La chef habillée d'un pull gris, jean, chaussée de baskets de marque et coiffée d'une queue de cheval un peu défaite, l'affronte :**

**-C'est pas vos oignons !**

**L'agent Ganaëlle tend encore son arme, l'autre recule mais elle s'approche de la délinquante, l'attrape par la queue, lui tirant avec force et la jette à terre. La justicière se met à genou puis lui enfonce le visage sur une partie sableuse :**

**-Bon maintenant tu vas me dire si tu regrettes ton acte. Profites-en ! Nous sommes dans l'enceinte de la maison de dieu.**

**L'agent lui relève la tête puis la chef lui dit, suffocant :**

**-Vous êtes malade ! Espèce de folle !**

**Elle lui enfonce de nouveau le visage, répétant la question et lui relève rapidement la tête. La délinquante répond oui, apeurée puis la justicière ajoute :**

**-Tu vois quand tu veux ! Maintenant que tu sais ce qu'une victime éprouve. As-tu déjà vu cet homme ?**

**Montrant la photo de Patrick Jane.**

**-Tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité si tu ne veux pas te retrouver la tête dans le gravier.**

**La délinquante ne prend aucun risque :**

**-Il était au bar du coin avec un mec costaud, boule à zéro. Ils ont discuté.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-D'un marché qu'ils avaient conclu mais c'est tout ce que j'ai entendu. Comment vous avez su que je me trouvais là-bas ?**

**-J'ai des yeux qui se faufilent partout. Je me rends souvent dans ce bar depuis peu et je suis physionomiste. Un heureux hasard que je sois passée par ici, non ?**

**Puis la relâche après l'avoir molesté.**

**L'agent Ganaëlle se relève puis comme par magie, voit apparaître Patrick Jane face à elle qui est effaré par ses méthodes. Trouvant révoltant sa lâcheté s'il se trouvait dans les parages, celle-ci l'insulte :**

**-Tu es un salaud et un vicieux.**

**Puis part à un rythme rapide, énervée, déchirant la photo dont les morceaux s'éparpillent sur le trottoir derrière son passage. Le mentaliste la suit, sentant les pas de celui-ci, rentre dans une parfumerie et se dirige vers le rayon d'une grande marque de parfum. Elle se retourne, s'écarte de lui qui se place contre les flacons puis impulsivement, met son pouce et index droit sur la nuque de Jane :**

**-Je pourrais te paralyser rien que par une simple pression, pendant quelques minutes. Cette menace est prise à la légère et en sourit toutefois d'une manière réservée. L'agent Ganaëlle enlève ses doigts de la nuque puis celui-ci neutralise son agressivité :**

**-Je suis sûr que tu préférerais cela.**

**Il s'approche de très près de la jeune femme et l'embrasse par des baisers qu'il sème sur l'une des parties de son visage qui la trouble, fermant les yeux. Une vendeuse consciencieuse vient à leur rencontre sans se préoccuper de cette tendre étreinte qui s'interrompt :**

**-Puis-je vous aider ou conseiller ?**

**L'agent se détache de Jane puis troublée répond qu'elle recherche le parfum plaisir dernièrement sorti.**

**-J'ai !**

**Puis part le chercher dans la remise. Pendant ce temps, les deux s'expliquent, commençant par le mentaliste :**

**-Quel genre de représentant de la loi malmène des petites frappes même s'ils le méritent ?**

**-Tu as bien tiré sur un homme dans un centre commercial afin d'assouvir ta vengeance dont l'identité semblait être celle de John Le Rouge.**

**-Tu marques un point mais c'était différent.**

**-Exact ! Mes méthodes aussi.**

**-Dès que tu es bouleversée, tu te rends dans un magasin et te transforme en acheteuse compulsive juste pour calmer ta colère.**

**-Toujours fin analyste à ce que je vois. Que veux-tu ! Je suis une représentante de la loi qui est fantaisiste. Je malmène une délinquante, je te vois sans bouger alors que tu pouvais venir en aide à ce garçon et oui je calme mes nerfs en dépensant mais raisonnablement.**

**-Pour ta gouverne, je ne me trouvais pas là au moment de cette agression. C'est en passant devant l'église que je t'ai aperçu en technique de combat. Un jour cela t'attirera des problèmes au sein de ta hiérarchie.**

**-J'en ai eu, j'en aurais. Je le sais. Je suis en quelque sorte l'inspecteur Harry en jupon. Je déteste l'injustice. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.**

**La vendeuse revient avec le parfum puis lui encaisse. Avant de partir, celle-ci propose de la parfumer, lui répondant :**

**-Pas pour moi mais monsieur oui.**

**-Très bien ! Quel parfum désirez-vous que je vous asperge ?**

**L'agent Ganaëlle répond à sa place ironiquement :**

**\- Manigances.**

**Jane réplique insolemment :**

**-C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme.**

**A l'extérieur, il essaie de s'expliquer :**

**-Je suis obligé de me conduire ainsi. Tu es aguerri, non ?**

**-C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme aussi. Battant des cils.**

**Il la contraint à s'arrêter de marcher :**

**-Tu m'en veux ?**

**Puis se remettent en marche.**

**-J'ai un caractère qui s'est endurci au fil des années, alors à moitié.**

**-Comment une femme aussi ravissante et douce au lit peut être dure ?**

**-Ne sois pas grossier, Jane !**

**Il tente de lui prendre la main ce qui la stoppe :**

**-Tu ne m'auras pas !**

**Le mentaliste la regarde avec espièglerie, souriant malicieusement afin de la séduire, lui baisant la main dans la rue désertée. Elle joue les indifférentes et se montre castratrice :**

**-Arrête cette séduction d'antan ! Tu es ridicule.**

**Jane arrogamment continue :**

**-Je t'ai eu !**

**Ayant constaté que ses yeux ne peuvent masquer son trouble qui agite son esprit ainsi que son cœur il persiste de plus belle :**

**-Alors, ce soir ? Je peux lire que tu en as envie.**

**-C'est justement parce-que j'en ai envie que je te répondrais non. Je t'ai eu !**

**Il emploi un humour suggestif :**

**-Je ne résiste pas aux femmes vilaines. Tu es si cruelle !**

**L'agent Ganaëlle lui fait signe d'un au revoir et continue sa route.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour en ce jour de muguet,

Je n'avais pas prévu de poster aussi vite le deuxième chapitre mais comme cela a intrigué comme toi Juujuu que je remercie encore pour le commentaire posté,j'ai changé d' troisième chapitre suit é espérant que vous apprécierez les deux,bonne lecture.

_*Attention,ce deuxième chapitre comme je l'ai signalé a un contenu érotique._

**Le lendemain soir, Lana met de l'ordre dans son appartement. Des bouquins délaissés dont elle en retrouve trois dans le salon, posés sous la table basse en verre, un autre dans la chambre sur la commode puis encore quelques-uns oubliés dans son bureau. Celle-ci les rassemble et les range dans sa bibliothèque qui aurait dû être depuis le début leur place attitrée. Après plusieurs minutes, La jeune femme vient à bout de ce nettoyage de printemps ainsi que des dossiers d'affaires non classés ou en cours comme celui qui est traité actuellement, sur lequel l'impartial agent Ganaëlle enquête et dont Patrick Jane est mêlé. Cinq coups mélodieux sont frappés à la porte, annonçant une visite inopinée. Lana va regarder dans le judas :**

**-« Patrick Jane ! » Exprime-t-elle dans sa tête, surprise.**

**Avant d'ouvrir, celle-ci va ranger le dossier dans le tiroir de son bureau qui est refermé à clé puis se dirige vers la porte, demandant comme si elle ne savait qui se trouvait derrière :**

**-Qui est là ?**

**Jane sachant que Lana joue la comédie, apporte une critique humoristique :**

**-Tu es une mauvaise comédienne.**

**La jeune femme continue son jeu :**

**-Je ne vois vraiment pas qui vous pouvez être.**

**Face à ce refus, le mentaliste l'appâte :**

**-Bon ! Ce que je détiens pour l'enquête ne t'intéressera sûrement pas non plus ! Il ne me reste qu'à partir.**

**A ce moment, Lana ouvre la porte avec précipitation, étant à l'affût du moindre renseignement :**

**-Quelle information ?**

**-Ah ! Je savais que tu m'ouvrirais. Souriant avec malice.**

**Déçue de constater qu'il n'a rien :**

**-Tu n'as rien apporté, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Il lui montre ses mains :**

**-Comme tu vois !**

**Elle ferme la porte après que celui-ci soit entré dans l'appartement sans sa permission puis il appuie son dos contre ce qui la réjouie peu :**

**-Jane, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?**

**Il regarde autour de lui, levant les yeux :**

**-J'ai eu envie de venir te voir. Est-ce un crime ?**

**Elle s'avance vers lui d'un pas vif :**

**-Non ! Simplement une erreur.**

** Lana veut le démotiver :**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Une compensation physique à nouveau ?**

**Il baisse les yeux en sa direction pour répondre à son tour :**

**-Ne sois pas grossière !**

**La jeune femme s'esclaffe sur un ton ironique :**

**-Ha ha ha !**

**Mais le mentaliste insiste avec culot tout en enlevant sa veste :**

**-Alors ! Je peux rester ?**

**Elle place ses mains sur ses hanches afin d'exprimer son léger agacement :**

**-Tu es sans gêne ! Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ?**

**-Oui, je pense !**

**Celle-ci se détache de lui :**

**-T'es pas possible !**

**Puis Lana marche vers la chambre, Jane qui la suit. Elle libère ses cheveux blond platine qui étaient retenus jusque-là par une pince, les secoue avec vivacité puis ôte son débardeur blanc qui révèle une magnifique poitrine pigeonnante. Patrick la contemple, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, le coude appuyé sur la poignée :**

**-Tu te déshabille en m'ignorant comme si j'étais invisible.**

**Elle se retourne, prononçant une réflexion vexante :**

**-Tu es encore là ?**

**Jane n'en n'a que faire de cette armure qui semble indestructible, derrière laquelle la jeune femme se protège. N'étant refroidi par la façon dont Lana s'adresse à lui, brusque, il enlace sa taille, sentant la fermeté de sa ceinture abdominale puis pose son menton sur l'épaule droite de la belle féroce :**

**-Tu veux toujours que je parte ?**

**Celle-ci tourne son visage vers le sien, se regardent puis l'embrasse comme une femme douce, sensuelle contrairement à son tempérament d'agent. Leurs lèvres ne se quittent pas, Lana se retourne intégralement pour l'enlacer également et détache bien après sa bouche délicieuse :**

**-Ce serait une folie de t'ordonner de partir.**

**Ils reprennent leur baiser audacieux puis la force de la jeune femme prend le dessus, plaquant Patrick contre le mur tapissé de blanc dont la lumière de la grande lampe posée sur la commode, placée à proximité d'eux intensifie la clarté de cette blancheur incomparable. Lana déboutonne en vitesse la chemise bleu claire, les yeux de Jane qui lui font comprendre par leur expression qu'elle se montre trop énergique, pressante mais ne le reconnaît pas :**

**-Pourtant tu ne t'en ai pas plaint la première fois !**

**-Oui mais tout doux ! Tu ne t'en plains pas non plus quand il y a un peu de douceur.**

**Elle l'embrasse encore puis murmure :**

**-Montre-moi toute l'étendue de ton art, Patrick Jane.**

**Il enlève sa chemise puis plaque Lana contre le mur qui exalte :**

**-Tu vois quand tu veux !**

**Ses mains caressent le beau torse du mentaliste et ses lèvres se joignent peu après. En un éclair, le bout de la langue marque son territoire. Patrick repousse la jeune femme contre le mur à nouveau sans la heurter puis du galbe des seins jusqu'au ventre, procède à cette même exécution délicatement du bout de la langue. Celle-ci ne peut nier qu'il l'a conquis. Jane la fait tourner face au mur, positionnant ses bras le long du corps. Lana se rend malléable. Son torse se colle contre son dos, la main droite de Patrick chasse la chevelure afin de caresser sa nuque. Il se presse alors intensément afin qu'elle ressente sa chaleur puis ses mains vagabondes, déboutonnent le bouton du jean délavé, le débraguettant simplement. Les doigts longs de Jane se présentent ensuite vers les agrafes du soutien-gorge blanc qu'il divise. Son torse se décolle pour permettre à ses lèvres de baiser son dos, descendant sur la chute de ses reins et les mains baissent petit à petit le jean qui tombe à terre. Lana se retourne, son pied l'envoi valser au loin. Le corps de Patrick se recolle contre celui de la jeune femme :**

**-Tu vois quand tu veux.**

**Puis l'embrasse ardemment.**

**Après quelques secondes, il calme son ardeur en revenant à des baisers moins dévorants puis la soulève, transportant la fougueuse blonde sur le lit. Elle se couche sur le ventre, étirant ses bras vers la tête de lit, Patrick s'allonge sur son corps, retire le soutien-gorge, faisant passer habilement les bretelles le long des bras. Le mouvement du bout de sa langue s'exécute dans la seconde de gauche à droite, partant des omoplates pour arriver aux fossettes qui se dessinent au bas des reins puis se redirige au point de départ. La bouche de Jane embrasse l'oreille de petite taille, sa langue sort à moitié pour lécher la courbe du cou, prolongeant vers la nuque. Elle s'émoustille. La jeune femme lève un peu la tête pour le regarder à l'œuvre puis les lèvres du mentaliste se marient à nouveau aux siennes, introduisant le bout de la langue qui s'emmêle subtilement à celle de Lana, brièvement. Le corps de celle-ci se retourne, sa main qui vient caresser la nuque tiède de Patrick pendant ce baiser très sensuel. La tête de la belle se repose sur la taie lila du traversin avant de se soulever lorsque La bouche de Jane goûte le sein droit d'une belle proportion dont le maintien laisse rêveur. La langue s'engage, le mouillant avec justesse, le bout tourne autour, change de sens, le sein miroite avec beauté et le téton dressé devient alors très ferme. Lana se sent excitée. Patrick poursuit sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se caresse contre la masse d'or bouclée de celui-ci puis elle penche raisonnablement la tête en arrière, aux anges :**

**-Continue.**

**Suite à cet encouragement, il épanouit le sein admirablement pendant quelques instants tandis que ses pectoraux finement bombés se frottent par inadvertance contre le bras de Lana. Le mentaliste se retourne sur le dos puis se couche sur elle, ses cheveux qui couvrent à peine la poitrine. Les doigts de la jeune femme exercent alors une pression sur l'ensemble du torse, reviennent vers la gorge en douceur et effleurent ensuite le visage. Le corps de Lana décide de se pencher en avant afin de baisser sa tête vers celle de Patrick pour ainsi embrasser sa bouche pendant que les mains de celui-ci retiennent la chevelure épaisse. Elle se rallonge, la tête de Jane encore posée sur le ventre et remonte jusqu'à l'épaule qu'il l'embrasse. Son corps se retourne, son visage s'élève à la hauteur de celui de Lana puis la main rassurante de Patrick caresse son front large et chaud :**

**-Ma jolie sauvage.**

**Un peu en désaccord, la jeune femme ouvre les yeux :**

**-Je ne suis pas docile. Simplement.**

**Il tente de la provoquer, souriant narquoisement :**

**-Dominatrice !**

**-Je sais ce que tu essais de faire.**

**-Et j'y arrive très bien.**

**Les deux personnalités paraissent rivaliser autant dans un lit que sur le terrain à ce moment-là.**

**-Je peux m'énerver contre toi, Patrick Jane mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.**

**Elle enlève la main de son front, la pose sur sa bouche qu'il l'embrasse. Les lèvres du mentaliste se rapprochent, Lana dégage les siennes et lui murmure :**

**-Enfin !**

**Celle-ci pensait qu'il l'embrasserait mais n'en fait rien. Jane se retourne à nouveau sur le dos, sa tête se positionne entre les deux seins royaux mais la jeune femme ne comprend pas son instabilité et dont il a envie :**

**-Que fais-tu ?**

**Patrick ferme les yeux, le visage reposé comme si il y réfléchissait :**

**-Laisse-moi savourer ce moment.**

**Elle se demande :**

**-« Quel moment ? »**

**Frustrée, ses doigts passent à travers les boucles puis les tire légèrement pour lui faire mal. L'expression de celui-ci se modifie :**

**-Aïe ! Veux-tu m'arracher les cheveux par vengeance ?**

**Lana relève le poids de son corps, repenche la tête vers la sienne :**

**-Tu sais bien que je suis quelque peu sadique.**

**Il tend ses bras à son tour, prend les mains antipathiques puis les pose sur ses lèvres afin de les embrasser, déclarant sans être rancunier :**

**-Oh, non ! Tu ne l'es pas.**

**Toujours le visage penché :**

**-Tu as le don de me culpabiliser lorsque je me montre blessante.**

**Souriant avec douceur et convoitise, celui-ci tient ses mains affectueusement :**

**-Je t'offre l'occasion de te racheter.**

**La bouche de la jeune femme plonge sur celle de Jane, se frottant, l'embrasse, la tête du mentaliste s'élève comme la résistance de ses vertèbres cervicales lui permette. Leurs lèvres s'accrochent passionnément puis le bout de la langue de Lana lèche le menton. Le visage de celle-ci se redresse ensuite au-dessus et très proche de la bouche de Patrick, son cou se tend alors comme celui d'un cygne gracieux et la langue de Jane s'étire jusqu'à atteindre le dessous du menton afin de laisser l'empreinte humide de ce passage qui la fait jubiler. La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvre, s'adresse à la langue en attente pour la sucer en guise de sucre d'orge avec raffinement. Elle se retire quelques secondes après, Patrick l'invite à la rejoindre sur son corps. Lana le laisse retomber en douceur sur le drap, se déplace par la suite comme un fauve sur le lit en faisant le tour et s'allonge lentement sur lui mais sur le dos, aussi. Celle-ci place le côté droit de son visage contre celui du mentaliste, s'y caressant comme une chatte, la bouche de Jane l'effleurant. Ses mains avenantes, cheminent par la suite vers sa poitrine sur laquelle les doigts dansent autour, en cercle. Leurs lèvres se rapprochent et quelques secondes après, les mains s'envolent vers le visage de la jeune femme afin de se concentrer sur ce baiser à nouveau très sensuel. Se tenant par la bouche, Lana en profite pour prendre l'avantage. Elle se retourne sur le corps de Patrick toujours lèvres contre lèvres puis se redresse en l'entraînant. Celle-ci prend ses mains et l'emmène hors du lit, ne sachant ce qu'il l'attend car tout est possible avec l'agent Ganaëlle. Debout, la jeune femme le bouscule vers le mur puis d'un geste franc, la ramène à lui pour la diriger au milieu de la vaste chambre lumineuse. Il l'oblige à se tourner, la chevelure qui fouette son visage et colle son torse contre le dos de Lana. Cette façon de s'y prendre donne l'impression d'assister à une chorégraphie. Les mains de Jane maintiennent ses épaules fermement, remontent ensuite vers la nuque et balaye les cheveux sans ménagement. Elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il procéderait ainsi à cette seconde, ce préliminaire si renversant. La langue de Patrick s'applique sur cette nuque, descend sur la longueur de l'épaule gauche, se redirigeant au même endroit et se décale vers le cou. Le bout prend alors de la hauteur en direction de la mâchoire, la tête de la jeune femme pivotant en direction de ses lèvres que les siennes embrassent peu après. Elle se retourne, sa bouche vole vers la gorge de Patrick et une fois sur l'orbite, sa langue le lèche ayant juste le temps de prolonger jusqu'aux lèvres. Même si son émoustillement est visible, il s'efforce à reprendre ses esprits, la retourne contre son torse encore, Lana affectionnant la vivacité de son comportement. Jane repousse les cheveux à nouveau pour que la langue s'engage à lécher intégralement cette partie du corps puis s'arrête au creux des reins. Sa peau est abondamment humide, la jeune femme est tétanisée par l'excitation que le mentaliste lui a causé, excellant de plus belle. Celui-ci la resserre contre son torse, sentant le dos mouillé ainsi que la respiration irrégulière de Lana. La bouche de Patrick proche de l'oreille, chuchote :**

**-Es-tu prête pour la suite ?**

**D'une petite voix calme et chaleureuse elle ne cesse de répondre :**

**-Continue Jane.**

**Les lèvres de celui-ci posent un baiser sur le trapèze droit, la langue complice lèche pour poursuivre sur la continuité de cette partie et rejoindre l'autre de gauche. Pour une fois, elle lui laisse les directives, étant sous son emprise. La tête de Patrick s'enfouit ensuite au creux du cou de Lana puis tout en la tenant serré contre lui, la ramène au lit sur lequel il l'allonge sur le ventre. La jeune femme rampe alors un peu plus haut pour caler sa tête sur le traversin. Jane lui accorde le temps nécessaire de bien s'installer avant de marquer les prolongations. Il demande qu'elle se retourne, s'exécute obéissante, l'embrassant et la langue excitative gambade sur cette vallée enchanteresse. Le muscle vivant tournoie autour de chaque sein voluptueux comme un chef d'orchestre qui manie sa baguette d'une façon aérienne, cet accessoire d'une parfaite magnificence qui exacerbe l'excitation de Lana. La langue entame peu après sa chevauchée vers le ventre, la taille, ne négligeant aucun détail, humidifiant cette poitrine magnifiquement opulente qui est remouillée, la considérant comme une véritable gourmandise dont les hommes en général raffolent il faut bien l'avouer. La langue de Patrick passe entre les seins, prolongeant jusqu'à la gorge puis s'engage sur les épaules. Bientôt, on peut s'apercevoir que son corps est devenu luisant ainsi qu'esclave de Jane qui a inversé les rôles, endossant le personnage du dominateur. Il se redresse quelques secondes plus tard afin de se mettre sur les genoux entre les jambes allongées de la jeune femme puis prend ses mains pour la ramener à lui d'un coup sec. Les bras de celle-ci s'enroulent autour du cou de Patrick comme un serpent. Un corps à corps qui s'en suit d'un mouvement vif lorsqu'il la couche à l'extrémité du bord du lit, la chevelure platine qui se balance dans le vide alors que Lana reste aimanté à la peau du mentaliste. La tête étant à peu de distance, la langue de la jeune femme en profite pour accaparer la gorge de celui-ci sur laquelle le muscle vivant virevolte comme un oiseau fou, incrustant la bouche qui aspire une parcelle de peau fine. Elle la libère peu de seconde après et s'adresse à Patrick :**

**-Aimes-tu ma torture ?**

**Il ouvre les yeux, hilare :**

**-Si tu savais !**

**Lana recommence avec plus de fougue puis la langue lèche par-dessus afin d'apaiser la rougeur. Jane réagi par un son de voix qui fait comprendre qu'il est charmé de cette soumission :**

**-Que c'est délectable !**

**Puis prononce son prénom en soupirant de plaisir :**

**-Lana…. **

**La langue de celui-ci apprivoise par la suite le reste de son corps qui s'anime. Sa poitrine se gonfle, son ventre se creuse, la peau est peinte par des couches finement humides par le pinceau de l'artiste qui donne l'impression d'une illusion d'optique, un contraste que l'on retrouve sur des tableaux de maîtres et dont le corps de Lana à l'air d'un chef-d'œuvre entre l'ombre et la lumière qui la vêtit. Elle lui demande explicitement d'embrasser ses seins comme il le fait si bien mais Patrick a prévu d'investir d'autres attributs, lui signalant sa faiblesse :**

**-Si je continue à embrasser tes seins merveilleux, je ne serais m'arrêter.**

**En voulant plus, la jeune femme répond simplement sans en tenir rigueur, affichant un air extatique :**

**-Alors, je t'en supplie, fais ce que tu as à faire, Jane!**

**Il ne se fait pas prier, prenant sa requête en considération. Avec ses dents, Patrick claque l'élastique du slip blanc contre le bas ventre.**

**-Sadique !**

**Le mentaliste en sourit :**

**-Encore ?**

**Lana, toujours expressivement :**

**-Fais comme cela te chante.**

**Il en prend bonne note. De la même façon, il attrape entre ses dents la couture du slip féminin qui se trouve sur le côté puis baisse petitement sur la gauche, la droite et ainsi de suite jusqu'à le retirer par ses mains. Celles de la jeune femme prennent alors les passants du pantalon qu'elle tire, poussant Patrick à revenir sur son corps. Lana lui demande de se soulever, obéi à son ordre puis les doigts, dextrement, déboutonnent, se débarrassant ainsi du vêtement gênant que de sa lingerie masculine. Sa tête se jette dans le vide, Jane la regarde, contemplatif, caressant sa bouche. Celle-ci a déjà fermé les yeux au moment où il la pénètre. L'action du pénis se dynamise comme la jeune femme lui soumet, leur baiser est vorace, les peaux ruissellent dues à l'accélération du mouvement de leurs corps, une danse érotique jouissante. Ils exultent. Patrick se retire, Lana essuie partiellement au passage de sa main droite, l'humidité qui coule sur son torse. Il se positionne sur les genoux une fois de plus, prend sa main puis l'entraîne vers lui, provoquant un entrechoc entre les deux corps. Les bras de celle-ci se cramponnent à son cou puis la jeune femme reprend l'avantage en le faisant basculer sur le lit encore. Sa langue s'offre au corps humide de Patrick qui constelle et le fait gémir de plaisir. Murmurant faiblement, il lui réclame de revenir à sa hauteur. Son visage au niveau du sien, la bouche vole un baiser avant que sa langue part à la conquête du cou, remonte à l'oreille gauche pour enfin revenir aux lèvres de Lana. Le mentaliste la retourne sur le lit et tout en s'embrassant fiévreusement, une seconde pénétration s'immisce. Les jambes de la belle se resserrent au bassin de Jane, ressentant sa puissance qui la foudroie phénoménalement ainsi que Patrick dont le visage se repose sur le sien après cette prouesse qui l'exténue. Les doigts de l'agent aèrent les cheveux en transpiration de celui-ci, soupirant :**

**-Quel amant !**

**Le visage refait surface pour la féliciter :**

**-Le mérite te revient aussi.**

**Il la regarde et lui demande si elle se rappelle de leur première rencontre, répondant oui. Lana en reparle, un souvenir vivant ainsi que toute cette période vécue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huit mois et demi plus tôt**** :**

**-Agent Ganaëlle, vous devez attendre comme tout le monde ici. Je ne peux rien y faire.**

**-J'attends depuis une heure déjà. Ma patience a des limites pour ce genre de rendez-vous.**

**-Mais vous n'avez pas pris rendez-vous.**

**-Exact, exact ! Que voulez-vous ! Je suis imprévisible.**

**-Si vous n'avez pas pris rendez-vous, l'attente peut durer toute la journée.**

**-Juste pour rencontrer le saint des saints. On se fiche de qui ? Je fais partie de cette foutue boîte et je suis traitée comme madame tout le monde.**

**La secrétaire de l'accueil lui montre la grande salle d'attente.**

**-Bordel !**

**Une autre l'interpelle à côté où elle se présente :**

**-A mon avis, on vous fait patienter exprès suite à l'affaire des pierres volées. Le bureau de Los Angeles a été très mécontent de vos méthodes.**

**Sachant de quoi celle-ci parle et étant consciente de la façon dont elle a procédé, joue l'ignorante :**

**-Vous croyez ?**

**Emballer de lui en parler :**

**-Absolument ! Revenez demain. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Cela fera un mois que cela s'est produit. Il se montrera indulgent face à cet incident.**

**-Pour un bandit, une vermine que j'ai capturé et fourgué dans le coffre de la voiture ?**

**La secrétaire lui fait remarquer que oui par son expression grimacière, ajoutant :**

**-Si je me souviens, vous êtes passé devant une commission il y a un mois et demi juste après l'enquête ?**

**-Oui.**

**La femme aimable regarde dans le dossier :**

**-Je vois que votre réintégration devrait s'effectuer dans trois mois.**

**-Je ne peux pas rester suspendue trois mois de plus. C'est inhumain ! On m'a dit que je pourrais être réintégrée sous bonne conduite. Je n'ai commis depuis, aucune infraction, me comportant comme une convenable citoyenne américaine. Je vous assure.**

**-Agent Ganaëlle. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Revenez demain.**

**Celle-ci la remercie mais la prévient qu'elle veut rester encore quelques minutes au cas où.**

**La jeune femme au tempérament de feu, va alors s'asseoir, prenant un magazine divers puis réalise que quelqu'un la fixe, assit face à elle à peu de distance qui les sépare. Celle-ci lève les yeux et jette un coup d'œil à l'importun qui lui sourit gracieusement. Elle ne dit rien. Quelques secondes après, l'agent sent toujours le regard insistant de cet homme posé sur sa personne ce qui l'irrite prodigieusement, décidant de se lever pour lui parler à sa manière :**

**-Vos yeux ne sont pas top usés ? Vous vous rincez l'œil ou suis-je juste considérée comme une curiosité locale ?**

**Il lui propose de s'asseoir à côté ce qu'elle refuse puis repart à son siège. L'homme alors se lève pour prendre l'initiative de s'asseoir à côté. L'agent pose le magazine violemment sur la petite table d'appoint branlante et demande ses motivations suivantes :**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Je vous intrigue ? Ne me racontez surtout pas de salade ! Je ne suis pas crédule, ni commode. Lancez-vous !**

**Il la regarde, amusé par son langage masculin, voyant une très jolie femme sexy qui a en effet de la poigne. Pourtant son visage est empreint de douceur, ses narines sont fines, sa bouche attire le désir quant à sa blondeur platine, rien ne laisse présager d'un tel caractère musclé. Mais ceci n'effraye pas l'homme qui se présente en tendant la main que bien évidemment la jeune femme ne serre pas. Celui-ci n'en n'est pas pour autant refroidi :**

**-Bon tant pis ! Permettez-moi de vous dire quand même mon nom. Patrick Jane.**

**La jeune femme le regarde avec méprise, ne mâchant pas ses mots :**

**-Je n'en n'ai rien à foutre !**

**Puis agressée par son culot, il la contraint à partir enfin du bâtiment dans lequel les bureaux du FBI se trouvent. Le mentaliste la suit de près dans la rue. Au milieu du va-et-vient des passants, celui-ci marche à peu de mètre derrière elle, accélérant le pas lorsque celle-ci se presse. Après avoir traversé la route, rejoignant le trottoir d'en face, l'agent Ganaëlle s'arrête brusquement, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Jane en se retournant :**

**-Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? Vous allez me coller au train durant toute la journée ?**

**Et presse à nouveau le pas, suivi sans relâche du tenace consultant. Elle lui crie :**

**-Ne perdez pas votre temps et retournez au CBI!**

**Elle rentre ensuite dans un coffee shop pour commander un gobelet de capuccino, pensant qu'il ne la poursuivra pas jusque-là mais celle-ci se trompe lourdement. Le caissier lui remet sa monnaie, sentant par la même occasion une main qui tapote sur son épaule de droite qui la fait se retourner, levant les yeux au ciel :**

**-C'est pas vrai !**

**Fier de sa filature :**

**-Et oui ! Je suis encore là.**

**Il suggère qu'ils aillent s'installer à une table qui se trouve derrière. L'agent Ganaëlle accepte :**

**-D'accord ! Si cela permet que vous me foutiez la paix par la suite. **

******Le mentaliste propose le siège par galanterie puis s'attable à son tour. Tous deux en viennent à s'entretenir après que l'amateur de thé en ait commandé un noir à la bergamote et au citron :**

**-Vous saviez déjà qui j'étais ?**

**-Le FBI sait tout. Je ne suis pas née non plus de la dernière pluie. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez !**

**Il exprime sa malice :**

**-Ah ! C'est juste.**

**Puis se montre quelque peu inquisiteur :**

**-Vous travaillez depuis longtemps là-bas ?**

**Elle pose son gobelet, agacée :**

**-Est-ce un interrogatoire cher monsieur Jane ?**

**-Non. Je désire vous connaître. C'est tout.**

**L'agent, suspicieuse, le mitraille du regard :**

**-Regardez-moi bien ! Pensez-vous que je sois une idiote absolue ?**

**Devinant que non, il répond avec effronterie :**

**-A vous voir, je ne pense pas. Mais je n'ai pas la science infuse.**

**-Vous êtes vraiment un être arrogant, Patrick Jane !**

**Insolemment en souriant :**

**-Je suis sûr que cela est un trait de caractère que vous devez apprécier.**

**Froidement :**

**-Pas venant de vous ! Au fait, monsieur Jane. Votre arrogance ne vous a-t-elle pas déjà servie de leçon ?**

**Celui-ci devient blême :**

**-J'en ai fait les frais.**

**-Alors mettez-là dans votre poche ! Cela vous évitera bien des ennuis pour être polie.**

**Il fait preuve d'un répondant pacifique ainsi que d'un soupçon d'humour un peu sombre :**

**-Mes ennuis me suivent à la trace depuis huit ans. Je ne peux pas les semer même si je le voulais.**

**Cela la fait légèrement rire :**

**-Par contre votre sens peu conventionnel de l'humour vous sauve.**

**Jane hausse les épaules, ses yeux expressivement rieurs :**

**-C'est un don.**

**-Et votre malédiction ?**

**Sur un ton sobre et grave.**

**-John Le Rouge.**

**L'agent Ganaëlle fait preuve de compassion humaine, en rouvrant aussi les blessures du passé :**

**-Votre femme et votre fille ont été tuées suite à votre passage télévisé.**

**Le mentaliste n'en revient pas d'entendre cette déduction car cela est la première fois que quelqu'un face à lui ait saisi aussi rapidement, avec logique la cause pour laquelle ce tueur s'est vengé :**

**-Votre éveil d'esprit m'épate !**

**Elle se cale contre le banc rougeâtre capitonné et croise les bras :**

**-Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre la raison qui l'a poussé à juger dans sa tête de détraquer, d'assassiner votre famille.**

**Jane se montre alors curieux d'obtenir son point de vue :**

**-Et quelle est-elle ?**

**-John Le Rouge est un être narcissique, voulant des gens dévoués qui lui soient soumis, vouant son culte de satanisme qui donne l'illusion grotesque de prêcher la bonne parole divine comme dans les sectes. Il charme, intrigue, met en confiance les plus aptes à se faire endoctriner, des personnes en perpétuelle détresse ou besoin d'être valorisées. Celui-ci leur fait ressentir qu'ils leur sont indispensables et n'accepte pas qu'on le défie, menace ou moque. Il n'a aucune pitié. S'il estime qu'il est provoqué, humilié, dévalorisé par rapport au portrait que l'on ose dresser de lui comme vous avez pu le faire lors de cette émission, vous n'avez aucune chance d'échapper à sa sentence. John Le Rouge est un vicieux non compulsif car tout est proprement planifié, exécuté. Ces meurtres sont ses chefs-d'œuvre comme un peintre avec ses tableaux. Rien n'est décidé au hasard. Ses victimes sont sélectionnées minutieusement, les considérants comme un premier choix. Ce qui l'encourage est la terreur que les gens ressentent rien quand son nom est prononcé. Il a la sensation réelle d'être le dieu des ténèbres, en est flatté, ne comptant s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Mais je pense qu'il a peur d'un adversaire.**

**Passionné par son érudition, il demande :**

**-Et qui est-ce ?**

**-Vous. John Le Rouge sait que vous êtes le seul qui soit capable de contrecarrer ses plans. Même si il a entamé un jeu malsain avec vous, cela est pour mieux vous piéger afin de vous rendre vulnérable et vous neutraliser une fois pour toute. Se prenant pour dieu, il est certain qu'il réussira. C'est pour ça qu'il s'entoure. Seul, il n'est rien. Ses meurtres sont pour sa conscience, légitime et s'il veut persévérer, celui-ci a besoin de plusieurs soutiens très influents, pensant que cela fait sa grandeur en tant que tueur en série. C'est pour mieux vous atteindre.**

**Jane est admiratif face à cette brillante analyse qui est très proche de ce qu'il pense depuis quelques années :**

**-Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes fascinante. Comment faites-vous ?**

**Elle le regarde avec intérêt, lui posant la question suivante comme pour répondre à un jeu :**

**-A vous de mettre à l'épreuve votre esprit de déduction. Qui suis-je à votre avis, Patrick Jane ?**

**Il sourit, un peu embarrassé :**

**-Malheureusement mon esprit de déduction n'est pas méritant cette fois-ci. Je sais déjà qui vous êtes.**

**L'agent Ganaëlle avance ses avants bras pour les poser sur la table du coffee shop, l'œil intrigué et joueur :**

**\- Qui suis-je alors ?**

**Le mentaliste pointe son doigt vers elle, le faisant tourner d'un demi-cercle :**

**-Vous êtes une profileuse.**

**La jeune femme prend son gobelet de capuccino encore chaud puis avant d'en avaler une gorgée :**

**-Vous vous êtes renseigné sur moi comme je l'ai fait sur vous ?**

**S'accoudant, les yeux dans les yeux qu'aucun ne détourne :**

**-J'aime savoir à qui j'ai à faire.**

**D'un sourire malicieux, charmeur qui ne la déstabilise en aucune sorte :**

**-Pas vous ?**

**Elle rapproche son visage :**

**-Vous lisez dans mes pensées.**

**Celle-ci se redresse en arrière et lui pose une autre question à propos de John Le Rouge :**

**-Savez-vous pourquoi il peint les ongles de ses victimes après les avoir tué ?**

**Jane fasciné par son interlocutrice :**

**-Dites-moi tout !**

**-Par orgueil. Il note leur qualité.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Il en considère certaines, en petit nombre, comme des trophées, représentatif de son égocentrisme car lui compte uniquement, un maître de l'horreur, de la mise en scène, se disant qu'il est le tueur en série le plus recherché et qu'aucun autre ne l'égal. C'est un signe particulier qui le distingue à part entier ainsi que ses proies. Il prend un plaisir morbide, malsain à peindre leurs ongles. En même temps cela détone une humiliation comme quand on se sent souillé en ayant subi un viol.**

**Le mentaliste place ses mains derrière sa tête, se cale au fond de la banquette, soufflé :**

**-Vous êtes impressionnante. Vous en connaissez plus que moi sur l'aspect psychologique de John Le Rouge.**

**Jane boit ensuite une gorgée de thé puis lui demande :**

**-Vous vous intéressez à son profil de très près, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-C'est mon travail.**

**Il en soupçonne une toute autre motivation à sa façon de l'avoir expliquer, la tasse à la main :**

**-Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Racontez-moi votre drame.**

**L'agent Ganaëlle se déplace de la banquette, se lève et lui sourit aimablement pour clore cette entretien plein de rebondissement :**

**-Désolé, cher monsieur Jane. Nous sommes encore des étrangers l'un envers l'autre. Ceci est confidentiel.**

**Elle sort les billets de son portefeuille qui totalise la somme indiquée sur l'addition, les posant sur la table :**

**-Pour compenser, je vous invite.**

**Il boit sa tasse de thé puis sur un ton affirmatif :**

**-A bientôt….. . Je ne connais pas votre prénom.**

**Avant de partir et franchir l'extérieur :**

**-Lana.**

**Le regard séduit :**

**-Je m'en souviendrais.**

**Puis la jeune femme s'en va, Patrick finit sa dernière gorgée de thé noir, ne la quittant de son champ de vision par la fenêtre du coffee shop, se disant :**

**-Quelle sacrée nana! **

**Leurs esprits se plaisent déjà.**

**Voici la façon dont Patrick Jane et l'agent Ganaëlle se sont rencontré -vous apprécié cette première entrevue?Le reste vous intrigue encore?Patience,le quatrième chapitre sera posté dans très peu de temps.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour,

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui révèle le point commun qu'il y a entre Patrick Jane et l'agent Ganaë je l'ai écrit l'année dernière,j'ai intégré un détail de l'épisode 1 de la saison 5 en allant sur internet lorsque Jane fait référence à une bille rouge quand celui-ci s'adresse à l'agent Mancini lors de l'audience préliminaire.J'en avais besoin pour ce chapitre et j'ai enfreint une règle,aller voir cet épisode alors que je suis uniquement les nouvelles saisons à la télé.Ce fut la seule fois de toute faç !Ce n'est pas très important ce blabla. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 4 en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture en tout cas je l'espère. Je posterais le cinquième ceux qui tomberont sur **_Sous Couverture,_**et qui se disent que les chapitres sont postés assez vites,c'est normal vu l'ancienneté de la donc votre temps, rien ne presse. Je vous dis à bientôt et bon week-end.

* * *

**Un mois s'est écoulé et Lana Ganaëlle a repris ses fonctions au sein du FBI. Ce soir-là dans un club de Sacramento, Le Dandy, la jeune femme assise au comptoir du bar, encerclé d'une lumière bleuâtre, a revêtue une robe noire chic, moulant ses formes avantageuses. Sa belle chevelure bien lisse dont une partie coiffée derrière l'oreille, tombe sur ses épaules et ses yeux charbonneux maquillés d'une manière soutenue, accentuent la couleur jade de son regard qui sublime celle-ci, sirotant en dilettante un cocktail baptisé, Lagon Bleu. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, le haut tabouret d'à côté est pris par un homme qui commande un verre de vin blanc. Lana se dit de nouveau :**

**-« ****_Pas deux fois_**** ? » **

**Entendant le son de la voix de celui-ci, elle tourne la tête en sa direction :**

**-Gagné ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ne me dites pas que c'est la providence ! Allez-vous continuer à pister mes moindres faits et gestes, Patrick Jane ?**

**Essayant de garder sa crédibilité :**

**-Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas venu ici juste pour passer une soirée agréable afin de me délasser ?**

**-Car vous êtes plus le genre de type à vous morfondre où vous avez élu domicile et vous plongez dans les tréfonds sombres de votre âme ainsi que ceux de votre passé ce qui revient au même.**

**Il baisse la tête au-dessus de son verre :**

**-Je suis sidéré.**

**Tentant de se justifier :**

**-J'ai envie de changer d'habitude. Est-ce un délit ?**

**-Oui, si vous m'importunez.**

**-Ce n'est pas mon genre.**

**-Alors, dites-moi pourquoi ?**

**-C'est un simple hasard, voilà tout !**

**-Vous vous foutez de moi ?**

**Jane s'étire avec élégance puis critique son vocabulaire :**

**-Votre manie de vous adresser ainsi n'est pas séduisant.**

**La jeune femme est exaspérée par son toupet :**

**-Mais je me fous de ce que vous pensez, sachez-le bien !**

**Il remue un peu la tête :**

**-Je me doute bien !**

**Le mentaliste essaye alors de l'amadouer :**

**-Enterrons la hache de guerre, voulez-vous! Serrons-nous plutôt la main.**

**Méfiante, elle lui tend quand même la sienne :**

**-Vous êtes un drôle d'oiseau, Patrick Jane.**

**Lana trempe ses lèvres dans son cocktail, entamant ensuite une seconde conversation, mettant cartes sur table. Celle-ci commence les festivités :**

**-Puisque nous avons enterré la hache de guerre comme vous l'avez dit, soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Pourquoi êtes-vous vraiment ici ?**

**Tournant avec son doigt le vin blanc :**

**-Je recherche de la compagnie.**

**-Foutaises ! Vous êtes un solitaire. Vous essayez tant bien que mal de vous reconstruire, alors vous liez à quelqu'un serait dans la conjoncture actuelle un suicide, une connerie monumentale et c'est ce que vous vous diriez personnellement.**

**Jane tourne encore son vin dans le verre :**

**-N'êtes-vous pas clairvoyante ?**

**-Et vous, Patrick, pourquoi vous êtes-vous amusé à jouer les faux médiums ?**

**Le mentaliste baisse la tête se sentant comme honteux de cette arnaque :**

**-Pour l'argent. Puis cela me procurait une stimulation, un sentiment de pouvoir dû aux acclamations des fidèles.**

**-Vous en avez honte ?**

**-Je l'ai chèrement payé.**

**Un bref silence est marqué, enchaînant sur une autre discussion :**

**-Que pensez-vous des deux cons qui vont ont été attribué d'office ?**

**Patrick est étonné de l'entendre les injurier, en sourit, pensant que ces deux agents du FBI sont des crétins :**

**-Vous ne les portez pas dans votre cœur.**

**-C'est peu dire mais je dois faire avec parfois. Par contre un conseil. Mancini est le plus con des deux, pouvant nuire gravement. Ne vous fiez à personne !**

**-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?**

**-Question d'expérience ainsi qu'un peu de flaire mais comme vous l'avez dit aussi, je n'ai pas la science infuse.**

**Elle en vient à rire brièvement en se souvenant de ce que l'agent du FBI, Mancini a pu ressentir, se montrant rancunier :**

**-Vous avez pris un malin plaisir à le tourner en ridicule lors de l'audience préliminaire afin de trancher pour savoir qui du CBI ou nous, aurait l'ultime droit sur Lorelei Martins. Quelle était donc cette invention de bille de verre rouge sang dont vous l'avez accusé de détenir ? Je ne vois pas John Le Rouge aussi infantile pour distribuer ce genre de signe distinctif entre ses adeptes.**

**Jane en rit :**

**-J'ai voulu le tester. Je savais qu'il perdrait son sang-froid.**

**-Mancini est colérique, hargneux. Il ne supporte aucune humiliation ainsi que l'échec.**

**-En effet !**

**Lana tourne son doigt dans la quantité minime de son cocktail qui lui reste, se questionnant :**

**-Comment cette bille de verre a-t-elle atterrit dans la poche intérieur de sa veste ?**

**Il met l'index gauche devant sa bouche :**

**-Chut ! C'est un secret.**

**-Je vois !**

**Elle tend sa main :**

**-Et bien sur ce, merci de cette compagnie très vivifiante. Saluez le CBI pour moi.**

**Jane se montre démonstratif :**

**-Quoi ! Déjà ?**

**-Il est temps oui.**

**Le mentaliste fait preuve de témérité :**

**-Je vous raccompagne.**

**-Je suis une grande fille au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.**

**Celui-ci sourit :**

**-Faites-moi ce plaisir !**

**-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?**

**-Plus maintenant.**

**Lana est interpellée par cette réponse étrange :**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Le CBI et moi sommes une vieille histoire.**

**Celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel :**

**-Vous me menez en bateau ?**

**Il se montre le plus sérieux possible :**

**-Non, je vous assure.**

**-Vous avez éveillé ma curiosité. Pour la peine, j'accepte que vous me raccompagniez.**

**Jane a réussi son coup et sort du club à son bras.**

**Plusieurs minutes après, au bas de l'immeuble de la jeune femme, sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment, Patrick se laisse emporter par un baiser puis rentre avec.**

**Au petit matin, réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui filtrent à travers les rideaux blancs, habillant la moitié de son corps nu dans le lit, le mentaliste se remet difficilement de sa nuit, fatigué par les étreintes passionnées qu'il a partagé avec la profileuse. Lana déjà levée, apporte le petit déjeuner, posant le plateau sur la table de chevet sur laquelle elle pousse la lampe afin d'obtenir la place nécessaire et du bout des doigts, caresse le bras masculin découvert :**

**-Le sommeil a été court, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Les cheveux ébouriffés, boucles en pagaille, le sourire éclatant, yeux légèrement gonflés, répond :**

**-Un peu, oui.**

**Il se relève, s'assoit, appuyant la tête contre celle du lit puis celle-ci lui présente le plateau qu'elle pose. La jeune femme tartine le toast grillé de beurre, le recouvrant de confiture et l'enfourne dans la bouche de Patrick dans lequel il mord. Après avoir mâché, avalé le premier morceau, le mentaliste demande si elle traite ses invités ainsi :**

**-Pas dernièrement.**

**Continuant à déguster son toast, il fait preuve de curiosité :**

**-Qui était le dernier en date ?**

**A son expression, Jane devine que la mauvaise question a été formulée :**

**-Désolé !**

**Lana se lève du lit et décide de lui confier son drame :**

**-Au coffee shop, tu m'avais proposé que je te raconte ce dont je t'ai refusé. Maintenant que nous avons couché ensemble, je pense que l'instant est propice. Tout d'abord, je dois te faire un aveu. Je n'ai pas non plus de mérite à avoir deviné que John Le Rouge avait exécuté ta famille suite à ton passage télévisé.**

**Son regard devient inquiet par ce qu'elle va lui révéler :**

**-Raconte-moi.**

**-En 1999, j'avais été invitée à participer à une émission qui traitait sur les tueurs en série. J'étais au début de ma carrière de profileuse. Un des spécialistes qui avaient été également invité, en est venu à décortiquer le portrait psychologique d'un tueur qui sévissait en Californie, Gordon Guerri qui fut arrêté l'année suivante.**

**-Je me souviens de cette affaire.**

**-Le débat nous a conduit à dialoguer sur un autre tueur en série beaucoup plus pervers et dont aucun représentant de la loi n'arrivait à cerner exactement qui se cachait derrière ce personnage sanglant.**

**-John Le Rouge.**

**-Lana hoche la tête par un oui.**

**Ce spécialiste du comportement a dressé un portrait psychologique qui manquait vers la fin de son analyse, de consistance. Je m'y suis opposée, réparant son erreur. Celui-ci ne m'a pas contredit et j'ai su qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Mon analyse était juste.**

**Jane l'écoute attentivement, le regard anxieux.**

**-Sur la dernière image tournée par la caméra, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais présenté un air hautain, prétentieux, presque dédaigneux en terminant de finaliser son portrait.**

**Elle baisse les yeux vers la moquette de la chambre puis expire.**

**-Cependant, j'étais fière de moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis rentrée chez moi, trouvant un papier scotché sur la porte de l'entrée.**

**Le cœur de celui-ci s'emballe, étant dans l'incapacité de manger ou boire quoique-ce soit.**

**-J'ai lu le premier message qui avait été écrit et dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie.**

**_Le péché d'orgueil est mortel. Dieu la punit, votre affront aussi, vous ne respectez pas autrui. La roue tourne agent Ganaëlle, ma colère est grande ce soir. Où pensez-vous que votre ancien coéquipier est ?_**

**J'ai cru à une simple menace mais mon instinct me criait de me rendre chez celui qui avait été mon coéquipier.**

**Puis elle marque un temps d'arrêt, bloquée par une émotion que Lana avorte pour continuer. Jane a compris.**

**-Il n'était pas seulement un collègue de travail, n'est-ce pas ?**

**La jeune femme secoue la tête par un non et ravale à temps ses larmes, relevant son visage.**

**-Je suis arrivée à son domicile, j'ai pris un double de la clé qu'il avait l'habitude de cacher sous une dalle factice, dissimulée sous son paillasson à l'entrée de son appartement. J'étais affolée. Lorsque je me suis dirigée vers la chambre après avoir vérifié les autres pièces, un second message avait été encore scotché sur la porte de la chambre. J'ai su immédiatement.**

**-Que disait le message ?**

**Elle reprend son souffle.**

**_Je n'ai pas aimé votre prestation ayant été déçu de constater que vous n'avez pas mesuré les conséquences de mes actes. Dommage pour votre ami._**

**Patrick reste figé, l'expression pétrifiée par le récit qui est en tout point similaire à ce qu'il a vécu. Lana termine.**

**-J'ai ouvert la porte, l'agent Michel Stanton était allongé, au-dessus de lui, sur le mur, la signature de John Le Rouge dessinée avec le sang de Michel. La première chose que j'ai vu, fut cette figure qui attire l'attention tout de suite. Je me suis effondrée.**

**Le mentaliste ne bouge plus. Il a revécu la scène, étape par étape dans son esprit de celle d'il y a huit ans. Son teint a pâli. Le lien commun qui les lie est décidemment troublant ainsi que terrifiant. Celle-ci se rassoit sur le lit et passe la main devant le visage de Jane qui émerge de son état pensif.**

**-Est-ce que ça va ?**

**-Excuse-moi, je n'ai plus d'appétit.**

**Elle débarrasse le plateau, le reposant sur la table de chevet, soucieuse.**

**-Je ne voulais pas te faire remonter à la surface tout ce flot de souvenirs mauvais.**

**Il la regarde sobrement comme une énigme.**

**-As-tu été assoiffée de vengeance ?**

**-Cela aurait causé ma perte.**

**Puis sa pupille rétrécie, Patrick perçoit une flamme dans ses yeux. La profileuse confie tout en posant sa main sur la sienne.**

**-Mais je le suis comme tu l'es.**

**Elle l'enlève en se levant à nouveau puis pose une question qui est hors sujet afin qu'ils ne puissent ni l'un et l'autre s'éterniser sur cette discussion.**

**-Je voudrais savoir si tu as l'habitude de coucher avec toutes celles que tu suspectes, susceptibles de faire partie du clan de John Le Rouge ? Réponds-moi honnêtement, Jane !**

**Il la regarde avec franchise.**

**-Tu es la deuxième.**

**-Alors tu m'as soupçonné ?**

**-J'ai des doutes sur n'importe qui du FBI.**

**Lana fait preuve d'indulgence.**

**-Je comprends.**

**Patrick ajoute avec sincérité qu'il lui fait à présent confiance, la soulageant.**

**-Contente de le savoir, Jane ! Mais si ma conclusion est bonne, tu as couché avec Lorelei Martins pour qu'elle t'accorde sa confiance et qu'elle est foi en toi. C'est bien ça ?**

**Il répond sans aucun remord.**

**-Cela a marché.**

**La jeune femme se rassoit.**

**-L'a-t-elle encore depuis son évasion, courant maintenant dans la nature à nouveau sans que l'on est trace de Lorelei Martins pour la seconde fois ? En es-tu absolument certain, Patrick Jane ?**

**Celui-ci en est intimement convaincu.**

**-Je le pense, oui. Elle s'en convaincra au pire.**

**L'agent Ganaëlle finit sa phrase.**

**-Jusqu'à ce que tu te soumets à John Le Rouge.**

**-Oui. De mon point de vue, je crois aussi que Lorelei s'est attachée à moi. A sa manière, elle éprouve de l'affection à mon égard. Je sais comment la manipuler.**

**-Mais n'oublie pas un détail.**

**-Lequel ?**

**-Lorelei Martins a foi en John Le Rouge qui la manipule comme une marionnette, prenant cela pour de l'amour, ne pensant plus par elle-même. Réfléchis ! Pourquoi a –t-elle été choisie pour te séduire ?**

**-Il a estimait qu'elle serait la plus apte à m'approcher, compatible, que je ne me douterais de rien.**

**-Ton raisonnement est assez juste. Je crois qu'il la considère comme sa plus brillante recrue à l'heure actuelle, sans doute assez proche l'un de l'autre comme tu peux l'être avec l'agent Lisbon ou l'était car je ne sais pas vraiment si tu as quitté le CBI.**

**-Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma déclaration. Je ne travaille plus comme consultant.**

**-J'ai du mal à le croire.**

**Patrick prend sa main et pousse Lana vers lui.**

**-Le temps n'est plus aux bavardages désormais.**

**Celle-ci lui sourit puis ils s'embrassent.**

**-Je vais être en retard, Jane.**

**-On s'en fout ! Tu leur donneras un motif de retard logique.**

**Elle en rit. Ce matin-là, en pleine clarté, tous deux refont l'amour, mêlant la passion ainsi que la douceur entre les draps. Le mentaliste a besoin de son intensité. Remarquable moment !**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonjour,

Voici le chapitre 5 dont le contenu, comme je l'ai signalé dans le premier,est classé M. Mercredi je posterais les chapitres 6 et 7 dont le longueur est courte. En attendant, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un mois plus tard, l'agent Ganaëlle doit se rendre à une réception qui est organisé afin de récolter des fonds pour une œuvre caritative et dont certains représentants des forces de l'ordre comme le CBI y seront présents ainsi que le FBI bien évidemment. Beaucoup plus tôt dans la journée, Lana se présente au bureau du chef afin de lui faire part d'une requête pour le moins incongru.**

**-Bonjour monsieur.**

**-Agent Ganaëlle. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Le disant sur un ton ironique n'étant pas souvent en parfait terme avec celle-ci vu ses pratiques.**

**-J'ai une demande spéciale à vous soumettre.**

**-Quelle est-elle ?**

**-Vous devez sans doute savoir que Patrick Jane ne travaille apparemment plus comme consultant au sein du CBI.**

**-D'après mes sources, il semblerait que non en effet.**

**Celui-ci croise les bras un peu sur le qui-vive.**

**-J'ai pensé qu'ils nous seraient très utile de collaborer avec lui comme il le faisait avec le CBI. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**La réaction de l'homme est assez réfractaire :**

**-Ce que j'en pense, agent Ganaëlle ? Et bien je vais vous dire ce que j'en pense. Il est hors de question que Monsieur Patrick Jane intègre notre équipe. Etes-vous tombé sur la tête ?**

**-Pas plus que d'habitude.**

**-Je vous le confirme.**

**Elle tente de se montrer persuasive.**

**-Monsieur, réfléchissez ! Depuis l'échec retentissant de cette opération qui a coûté la vie au chef du bureau californien, Luther Wainwright, lors de l'intervention de nos services dans le Nevada, sur lequel l'agent Darcy a tiré, croyant que c'était John Le Rouge et que nous suivons sa trace également à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je pense qu'au contraire, Patrick Jane serait un élément très efficace.**

**-Mais nous vous avons déjà, agent Ganaëlle et cela est bien suffisant.**

**-A nous deux, nous aurions une grande chance de coincer ce tueur et vous en récolteriez les lauriers de la gloire. Cela serait très gratifiant pour le FBI.**

**L'homme montre un soudain intérêt.**

**-Vous me prenez par les sentiments.**

**-Vous allez y réfléchir ?**

**-Je dois avouer que vos pratiques me sont intolérables et je ne les cautionne guère mais vous êtes la meilleure et je serais désolé de me séparer de vous.**

**Elle montre de la gratitude envers ce compliment.**

**-Merci, monsieur.**

**-Attendez, je n'ai pas fini ! J'essaye de gérer comme je le peux votre personnalité anticonformiste si j'ose dire, qui ne fait pas toujours l'unanimité, je le conçois. Mais quelqu'un comme Patrick Jane serait au-dessus de mes forces même si votre argument tient la route.**

**-Donc c'est sans appel ?**

**-Personnellement, oui.**

**Cette réponse l'énerve.**

**-Merde alors !**

**Il fait preuve d'autorité suite à sa grossière réaction.**

**-Surveillez votre langage quand vous êtes en ma présence, agent Ganaëlle !**

**-Laissez-moi juste défendre sa cause. Il a travaillé pendant près de huit ans en tant qu'enquêteur non officiel, je vous l'accorde mais grâce à lui, de très nombreuses affaires criminelles se sont résolues malgré aussi des méthodes particulières mais je pense, moi, que cela serait de la folie de ne pas l'intégrer dans notre service.**

**Le chef se demande pourquoi elle y tient tant, se frottant le menton :**

**-Je m'interroge soudainement sur vos intentions ainsi que l'éventuel lien qui vous relie à Monsieur Jane.**

**Sans baisser les yeux, face à son supérieur.**

**-Vous le savez très bien.**

**Celui-ci se reprend.**

**-Je le sais. Vous et monsieur Jane avaient vécu le même genre de traumatisme. Je ne l'ai pas oublié mais je ne peux pas dire oui juste pour vous faire plaisir.**

**-Ecoutez ! Si jamais cela ne vous convient pas après un essai, alors je me rangerais à votre décision.**

**N'y croyant pas.**

**-Ce serait bien la première fois !**

**-Et bien comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais !**

**Il commence à se laisser convaincre mais tout en restant ferme.**

**-Vous avez dit un essai ?**

**-Oui, monsieur. Je vous donne ma parole.**

**-Au moins cette qualité vous est fidèle.**

**-Alors ?**

**-Impossible de vous donner une réponse à cette seconde. Je ne veux rien précipiter et vous connaissez la procédure de toute façon.**

**-Oui, monsieur, sentant qu'il pourrait pencher en sa faveur.**

**-Dans quinze jours, la décision sera prise. Pas avant.**

**Avec calme à nouveau.**

**-D'accord, monsieur.**

**-Vous pouvez disposer, agent Ganaëlle.**

**Puis elle sort du bureau ayant bonne espoir de réalisation.**

**En fin d'après-midi, avant de quitter les bureaux du FBI, celle-ci se retrouve devant son casier, à proximité de l'agent Mancini qui est d'humeur cordial du moins à cet instant, essayant d'exercer son charme en s'adressant à la jeune femme sans pour autant avoir une arrière-pensée.**

**-Tu as un cavalier pour ce soir ?**

**-Pourquoi Mancini ? Je t'intéresse ?**

**Il affiche un sourire pour sauver les apparences.**

**Non, non. Pas du tout. Je suis curieux. Et puis nous serions loin d'être compatibles.**

**Elle ouvre son casier, fouille tout en lui parlant sans pour autant lui prêter une quelconque attention.**

**-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Et toi, Mancini, as-tu une cavalière ?**

**-Je suis sur le point.**

**-Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Sans le penser.**

**-Tu verras bien !**

**Il insiste cependant pour savoir qui l'accompagnera. D'une traite, Lana répond.**

**-Patrick Jane.**

**Celui-ci n'apprécie pas son choix, lui faisant savoir.**

**-Jane ? Je te croyais plus sélective, Ganaëlle.**

**Mancini s'en étonne encore.**

**-Patrick Jane ? Tu aimes les cons maintenant ?**

**Sereinement, elle fait part de son répondant comme à l'accoutumé.**

**-Je pense que tu te trompes. Je ne sors pas avec des cons mais je travaille avec eux.**

**Il change de ton rapidement face à cette insulte.**

**-Tu parles de qui ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu te sens visé ?**

**-Visé ? Moi ? T'as du bol, Ganaëlle d'avoir le patron derrière toi.**

**-Sinon ? Le fixant droit dans les yeux.**

**-Rien. Ce n'est pas important ! Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans ton jeu.**

**Lana voit alors l'occasion de lui annoncer la future bonne nouvelle afin de l'excéder encore plus.**

**-Si tu n'aimes pas la façon dont je m'adresse à toi, il est probable que tu détesteras le jeu du nouveau venu.**

**Mancini se montre intrigué et peu enchanté.**

**-De quoi parles-tu ?**

**Elle referme son casier puis lui en informe.**

**-Patrick Jane ne sera pas seulement mon cavalier durant cette soirée mais il risque d'être le tien durant tes journées de boulot.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ?**

**-J'ai appuyé sa candidature auprès du grand patron qui avait l'air à la fin de l'entretien, d'être tenté par mon idée.**

**Mancini se montre irrité tout en se contrôlant.**

**-Quelle idée ?**

**-De travailler comme enquêteur consultant au sein du FBI. Alors heureux ? Faisant preuve de provocation.**

**Il referme son casier avec colère.**

**-T'as perdu la tête, Ganaëlle !**

**-Le patron m'a répondu la même chose.**

**-Jane est un clown, un emmerdeur.**

**Elle s'oppose à lui.**

**-C'est un brillant enquêteur ainsi qu'intègre.**

**L'agent comprend un sous-entendu.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Leur conversation ressemble à un affrontement.**

**-Je veux simplement dire que je lui fais confiance contrairement à d'autres.**

**Celui-ci se déclare vaincu, voulant conserver son honneur et reprend son sang-froid.**

**-Très bien, Ganaëlle ! Mais si Jane doit travailler avec nous sur le terrain, je lui mènerais la vie dure.**

**Lana le regarde comme un avertissement.**

**-Dans ce cas, vous serez deux, Mancini.**

**-Va te faire foutre, Ganaëlle !**

**Provocante, elle lui répond en s'exclamant avant de partir.**

**-Oh ! Si tu savais !**

**Enervé, il quitte le vestiaire avant la jeune femme sans vouloir comprendre le sens de son allusion. Quand celle-ci rentre à son appartement à 18h10, son premier réflexe est d'aller noyer toutes ses pensées qui l'assaillent, obstruant son esprit, sous une cascade d'eau chaude à température idéale. Elle ferme la porte de la salle de bain, fait couler l'eau chaude de la douche dont les vapeurs embuent la superficie de la pièce, se déshabille et rentre dans la cabine. Lana sent que tout son être se délasse enfin. L'agent ferme le robinet momentanément pour que l'eau ne s'écoule pas inutilement puis entend sonner à la porte de l'entrée. La jeune femme se contraint à aller voir, nouant sa serviette autour de son buste, regarde par le judas et ouvre, légèrement agacée encore une fois.**

**-Tu tombes toujours au bon moment, Jane !**

**Le mentaliste entre, déjà vêtu de son beau smoking. La belle le complimente, toutefois.**

**-Très, très élégant, dites-moi !**

**Il sourit.**

**-N'est-ce pas ?**

**Celle-ci lui fait remarquer sa tenue légère, lui faisant comprendre qu'il aurait pu venir comme convenu.**

**-Comme tu peux le constater, je n'en suis pas au stade de revêtir ma plus belle robe. Tu l'as fait sciemment, avoue-le.**

**Les cheveux de Lana s'égouttent sur la moquette du salon, quelques gouttes courent sur sa peau mouillée, son visage dégagé ressemble à celle d'une madone. Patrick la trouve magnifique, désirable si bien qu'il la fait tourner sur elle-même, continuant de sourire.**

**-Mais tu ferais des ravages !**

**La jeune femme est assez amusée par sa remarque humoristique mais sincère.**

**-Tu sais parler aux femmes. Puis celle-ci reprend son sérieux, voyant l'heure qui est indiquée sur la pendule.**

**-Trêve de plaisanterie ! J'ai intérêt à ne pas me retarder. Je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais fais comme chez toi.**

**Avant de rentrer à nouveau dans la salle de bain.**

**-Jane, n'oublie pas ! Ne farfouille pas dans mes dossiers !**

**Il joue les innocents en exagérant.**

**-Farfouiller dans tes dossiers privés ? Je n'oserais jamais, enfin ! Comment peux-tu me croire capable d'une telle violation de ta vie professionnelle ?**

**Lana sait parfaitement bien le cerner, lui en faisant part sur un ton similaire.**

**-C'est vrai. Comment pourrait-on te soupçonner ?**

**Avec plus de fermeté ensuite.**

**-Je t'ai quand même à l'œil.**

**Celui-ci répond à cela avec insolence.**

**-Comment pourrais-tu me voir alors que tu seras dans la salle de bain ? J'essaierais que tu n'en saches rien.**

**-Méfie-toi, Jane !**

**Puis il en rit. Elle retourne sous la douche et entend un bruit sourd, la contraignant encore de fermer les robinets. Des coups sont frappés à la porte. La jeune femme renoue sa serviette avant d'ouvrir.**

**-Tu as besoin de quelque-chose, Patrick ?**

**Son regard pétillant la convoite.**

**-Je me demandais si tu m'inviterais sous la douche ?**

**Son téléphone portable sonne à ce moment, son air est ravi par cette interruption.**

**-Désolé, Jane ! Refermant la porte.**

**Cependant, peu de seconde après avoir abrégé ce coup de fil dans le salon, il revient à la charge sans faire de bruit. Lana savoure cet instant de quiétude sous les cordes d'eau chaude lorsque des bras viennent la troubler, s'enlaçant autour de sa taille ce qui la fait sursauter. Celle-ci se retourne sans souhaiter pour autant le rejeter.**

**-Es-tu fou ? Tu m'as fait peur.**

**Patrick trouve sa réaction amusante.**

**-Te faire peur ? **

** Avec espièglerie.**

**-** **Comment serait-ce possible?**

**Il se colle à son corps trempé qu'il fait reculer jusqu'au pommeau de la douche, où sous la pression d'eau très chaude, les fouette. Lana lui rappelle le gala.**

**-Tout arrive à point qui sait attendre.**

**Puis le mentaliste l'embrasse ce qui la fait sourire.**

**-Toujours réponse à tout, Patrick Jane !**

**Les jets tambourinent sur leurs lèvres, rendant le baiser euphorisant. La vague de chaleur qui flotte dans la salle de bain, accentue la ferveur de ce corps à corps torride qui les étourdie. Patrick sent cette poitrine voluptueuse contre son torse qui vit à son contact ainsi que le ventre de Lana qui leur donne à eux deux la sensation qu'ils appartiennent à une enveloppe charnelle identique. Les mains de celui-ci s'agrippent à la peau nue dégoulinante de la jeune femme sous ce torrent bruyant qui les tapote avec vigueur, renforçant leur étreinte passionnée. Elle passe sa main dans les cheveux de Jane qui se raidissent quelque peu sous l'eau, les coiffant en arrière, découvrant alors ses traits sous un nouveau jour, ceux d'un homme très sensible qui révèlent de la pureté ainsi que de la clarté. Cela la touche, sentiment presque inexistant vu le caractère que Lana s'est forgée. Sa main caresse le visage de Patrick sans rien prononcer puis celui-ci la resserre de nouveau, comprenant ce qu'elle ressent et l'embrasse avec encore plus de sensualité y compris certaines parties de son corps. Elle est à sa merci. Sa langue récolte les perles d'eau qui coulent sur ses seins, se tenant beaucoup plus fièrement tandis que les doigts de la jeune femme se cramponnent à la chevelure fournie du mentaliste dont ses reflets d'or se sont affadis momentanément. Son muscle vivant s'élance harmonieusement vers son ventre, le corps souple féminin se penchant légèrement en arrière, inspirant, expirant un souffle de délivrance. Celle-ci éprouve un vibrant plaisir qui l'émoustille. Le bout de la langue doué de Patrick, tourbillonne ensuite autour de la poitrine, remonte jusqu'à la gorge uniquement en la léchant. Les cordes d'eau continuent à battre leurs deux peaux rougissantes alors que la bouche de la belle se lance à l'assaut de celle du mentaliste, excitée. La peau de son dos roule sous les doigts de la lionne pendant que celui-ci l'embrasse fougueusement de l'oreille au cou, la serrant avec passion contre son corps brûlant qui ruisselle pareillement alors que l'érection naissante caresse l'aine. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lana se rétracte en faisant preuve d'une volonté d'acier en se détachant de cette étreinte irrésistible au dame de celui-ci qui garde le sourire.**

**-J'aurais besoin d'une douche froide.**

**Elle affiche un air désolé.**

**-Excuse-moi ! Puis invoque le motif suivant.**

**-Je ne veux pas arriver en retard.**

**La jeune femme sort de la cabine et lui jette une grande serviette après avoir fermé les robinets.**

**-Prépares-toi, Jane ! Je dois en faire autant.**

**Celle-ci noue la sienne autour de sa poitrine, enroule une seconde de taille moyenne sur ses cheveux avant de quitter la salle de bain.**

**-Je vais me préparer dans la chambre. Je te laisse le champ libre.**

**Il se propose de lui laisser la place.**

**-Tu n'as pas à te gêner pour moi.**

**Elle insiste.**

**-Si, si. Cela ne me dérange pas. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut là-bas. Puis part vers la chambre.**

**Patrick est refroidit par son caractère lunatique, se demandant, « _Comment une femme qui manifeste une telle passion peut se montrer presque glaciale ?_ » Cela le rend quelque peu confus. Il se sèche, noue sa serviette autour de ses hanches puis la rejoint. A peine Patrick entré, celui-ci pose la question tandis que Lana revêtue d'un peignoir crème, parfait son maquillage, concentrée face à la glace, sa chevelure encore un peu humide.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?**

**-Je veux simplement te comprendre.**

**Elle interrompt pendant une courte durée pour une mise au point esthétique, se tourne, l'œil droit maquillé d'un fard à paupières émeraude hypnotique d'une diva alors que celui de gauche est vierge.**

**-Cela t'intrigue au point de te le demander ? Tu te sens vexé, c'est ça ?**

**Ses yeux expressifs lui répondent oui. Lana lui exprime son étonnement.**

**-Je ne m'étais pas doutée que tu semblais être susceptible. Pourquoi soudainement, portes-tu de l'intérêt à la façon dont je pourrais me comporter ? Tu analyse le genre humain avec lucidité.**

**Le mentaliste répond avec pondération.**

**-Pas susceptible mais plutôt très sensible et spécialement à ton genre humain. Je te rappelle que nous étions dans le feu de l'action et que tu as le chic pour couper au bon moment, je te l'accorde, les ardeurs de n'importe quel homme. roulant les yeux.**

**Elle l'admet.**

**-Que veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas diplomate, un défaut, j'en suis consciente.**

**Celle-ci soupire en levant les yeux et déclare son affection en le regardant.**

**-Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois mais je t'aime bien, Jane malgré ma maladresse.**

**Incorrigible à son habitude, il se glorifie de cette nouvelle.**

**-Aaaaah ! Je le pressentais.**

**La jeune femme essaye de le modérer.**

**-Non ! Surtout pas ce genre de réaction !**

**-Bon, très bien ! Je me réserverais pour plus tard, élargissant son sourire malicieux.**

**Lana lui fait remarquer expressément qu'il serait temps que celui-ci se rhabille mais émet une condition en levant le doigt.**

**-Je vais aller m'habiller mais je voudrais que tu répondes à ma question d'abord.**

**Cela l'agace qu'il la retarde.**

**-C'est puéril et tu me fais gaspiller mon temps, alors dis ce que tu as à dire, Jane !**

**-As-tu peur de t'attacher, en temps normal, malgré que je connaisse la raison ?**

**Elle se montre sur la défensive.**

**-Et bien si tu la connais, pourquoi me casses-tu les pieds ? Il est 19h30, nous devrions arriver à 20h00. puis se lève. ****J'en ai marre !**

**Il lui rappelle avec effronterie que celle-ci ne peut décemment pas se rendre au gala avec un seul œil maquillé car ceci ferait mauvaise impression.**

**-Je sais, merci !**

**Le mentaliste insiste mais Lana lui propose un marché qui l'amuse.**

**-Je te promets de te répondre si tu vas enfiler ton smoking maintenant. Compris ?**

**-D'accord !**

**Pendant qu'il repart dans la salle de bain afin de le revêtir, elle finit de se maquiller, coiffe sa chevelure platine, ramenant une petite partie pour la plaquer derrière l'oreille puis ondule de larges mèches regroupées juste de l'autre côté et pour terminer, s'asperge d'un voile de parfum. Au moment de vêtir sa belle longue robe bustier noire qui soutient merveilleusement bien ses formes avantageuses, Patrick prêt, survient. La jeune femme lui demande si il veut l'aider à remonter sa fermeture éclair, se dévouant. Elle répond à sa question.**

**-M'attacher en général serait une perpétuelle angoisse. C'est devenu une phobie. On ne se refait pas.**

**Il la contredit.**

**-On peut quand on est prêt.**

**Elle relève sa belle chevelure, suspicieuse.**

**-Tu arriverais à vaincre la tienne ?**

**-Peut-être pas à cet instant.**

**Lana se retourne, Patrick la trouve magnifique.**

**-Grand dieu ! Regardez-moi ça !**

**Celle-ci le lit dans son regard qui scintille, lui tenant ce discours par sympathie envers lui.**

**-Si un jour tu es prêt, une femme forte, réaliste qui sera te connaître, te comprendre, te soutenir, correspondra à ta personne afin que celle-ci te soit complémentaire.**

**Jane est saisit par son exactitude puis son esprit vagabonde vers une pensée.**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait entre nous si nous étions prêts ?**

**Tout en sachant que cela ne se concrétiserait pas, elle lui confirme en lui caressant le visage.**

**-Je ne suis que de passage dans ta vie, Jane. Quelqu'un d'autre te conviendra mais seulement lorsque le destin le décidera et si tu le veux. La souffrance s'apaise des fois mais la tienne, lui touchant à l'endroit du cœur, est omniprésente.**

**Son regard est un peu bouleversé par cette vérité.**

**-Tu perçois admirablement bien. **

**Il ****se reprend vite. **

**-Nous devrions y aller.**

**La jeune femme se pare d'un manteau de même couleur en velours avant qu'ils ne partent puis signale leur départ.**

**-Allons-y !**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Deux chapitres postés à la suite aujourd'hui comme je l'avais dit. Bonne lecture et parmi vous, qui lisez cette fiction silencieusement, vous pouvez faire entendre votre voix en postant votre avis. Je ne mords pas. Hahahaha!

Bon mercredi.

* * *

**A 20h35, Patrick Jane et L'agent Ganaëlle font leur entrée un peu tardivement, se tenant par le bras puis se faufilent dans l'assemblée afin de se placer trois rangs derrière l'équipe du CBI pour écouter le discours en cours qui se termine vingt minutes après leur arrivée. Alors que l'audience se divise en se retournant, Lisbon aperçoit le mentaliste qui la salue, lui renvoyant discrètement par un hochement de tête avant de regagner sa table, parée d'une magnifique robe longue noire en voile à fines bretelles, empiècement en velours qui souligne sa jolie taille. Quant à eux, ils rejoignent la leur, celle occupée par quelques représentants du FBI dont l'agent Mancini qui se retrouve assit face à Jane. Ce dîner promet d'être distrayant. Cependant, l'agent Ganaëlle se fait critiquer de son retard par celui-ci.**

**-Tu aurais pu faire un effort ce soir vu l'importance de ce gala. Quelle image pour notre service tu renvoies !**

**Elle réagit avec intelligence, lui faisant penser que celle-ci est intouchable.**

**-Tant que le patron ne m'en tient rigueur et mon retard ne changera en rien notre image ainsi que la tienne, Mancini.**

**Se maîtrisant, sourit poliment.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?**

**Lana le regarde en joignant ses doigts, coudes élégamment posés sur la nappe blanche, le narguant.**

**-Allons ! Ne nous fâchons pas ! Tu ne voudrais pas ternir notre image ?**

**Il veut obtenir le dernier mot, puérilement.**

**-Non, bien sûr, mais ta réputation, crédibilité peut en pâtir.**

**-Et comment ?**

**Jane intervient au milieu de leur discordance avec désinvolture.**

**-Je crois deviner que cela serait en partie de ma faute. Il est vrai que je suis infréquentable mais vous n'êtes pas mieux non plus.**

**Celui-ci continue de s'adresser à Mancini ne lui permettant pas d'en répondre, voulant tenter de le faire sortir de ses gonds.**

**-Ce n'est pas éreintant de faire preuve d'esprit de concurrence afin de bien montrer que vous êtes le mâle dominant ? Cela dit, c'est assez vexant qu'une femme soit supérieure et agresse votre égo. Qu'est-ce que ça provoque en vous ?finissant sur un ton calme étant conscient que ses propos l'ont offensé.**

**L'agent contient son énervement tout en exprimant son estime.**

**-Vous êtes un type sans avenir qui ne peut se raccrocher à rien d'autre qu'à son affront. Du vent, oui !**

**Le mentaliste enchaîne.**

**-Et vous n'êtes qu'un homme frustré, imbu de lui-même, bourru sans aucun tact qui se défend avec agressivité, se cachant derrière un manque de valorisation. Sans doute à cause de votre père qui vous rabaissez constamment, répétant que vous pouviez faire mieux. Vous ne supportez pas d'être relégué au second plan car vous estimez que vous êtes insurpassable. Vous n'êtes qu'un refoulé et vous vous sentez méprisé, repoussé. Pas étonnant que vous soyez aussi imbuvable.**

**Mancini se montre menaçant envers l'insolent.**

**-Si nous étions amenés à collaborer lors de futures enquêtes, je ne vous ferais aucun cadeau.**

**D'un air un peu plus sérieux, il le prend au mot.**

**-Je vous crois !**

**L'agent pense l'atteindre.**

**-Votre numéro de comique a dû user le CBI, non ? Expliquez-moi pour quelle raison ont-ils mis un terme à votre collaboration ?**

**Posément, il répond avec une voix assurée.**

**-Sans doute l'érosion du temps au bout de huit ans de bons et loyaux services.**

**Un autre agent du FBI assit à côté, lui demande si c'est une plaisanterie. Patrick Jane en rit.**

**-Bien sûr ! Cela est plus approprié lorsqu'on s'ennuie dans un couple, que l'entente se dégrade.**

**Mancini le mitraille du regard, ne tolérant pas que celui-ci se moque de l'intelligence des gens, sa façon narquoise de s'adresser à eux. Le mentaliste justifie le motif de son départ en reprenant sons sérieux.**

**-Le CBI ne pas renvoyé cette fois-ci. J'ai démissionné car il y a eu un changement intérieur. Je ne pouvais plus m'efforcer de faire bonne figure chaque fois que j'étais confronté à l'horreur. J'en éprouvais un profond dégoût et la tâche qui m'incombait m'était insupportable.**

**L'interlocuteur demande ce qu'il compte faire.**

**Jane répond énigmatiquement.**

**-Pour l'instant, mon dossier est étudié à la loupe. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide.**

**L'homme ne comprend pas clairement.**

**-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?**

**-Que je suis dans l'attente.**

**-En attente ?**

**Il joue les agents secrets.**

**-Je ne peux pas en dire plus.**

**L'interlocuteur n'insiste pas, Mancini par contre se manifeste.**

**-Tu ne vois pas qu'il se fout de toi !**

**Jane s'en défend.**

**-Je ne me permettrais pas. Vous comprenez tout de travers.**

**Toujours en se maîtrisant, il ne manifeste cependant pas d'amabilité à l'égard du mentaliste.**

**-Ça suffit ! Vous me croyez demeuré à ce point ?**

**Patrick reste égal à son caractère, insolent.**

**-Pas à ce point, non.**

**-Votre connerie est intarissable.**

**-Je le conçois mais je sais lire les lignes invisibles.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**-Que je perçois ce qui n'est pas visible à l'œil nu.**

**-Sottise !**

**L'arrogance s'y mêle.**

**-On verra !**

**Mancini se lève.**

**-J'étouffe. J'ai besoin de respirer un bol d'air frais.**

**Jane attise comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son agacement.**

**-Au fait ! Vous avez toujours votre bille rouge rangée dans votre poche ?**

**L'agent sort sans lui répondre, ne le supportant plus. Lana les ayant laissé régler leurs comptes sans s'interposer, fait toutefois une réflexion à son cavalier.**

**-Quels enfantillages !**

**Deux tables au loin, la curiosité de Lisbon suscitée, croise le regard du mentaliste et lui demande, inquiète, en articulant ses lèvres distinctement ce qui s'est passé. Il répond en s'y prenant de la même manière, semblant décontracté.**

**-C'est arrangé.**

**Mancini revient quelques minutes plus tard, apaisé du moins le laissant paraître, préférant ignorer la présence de l'arrogant à la table. L'agent Ganaëlle craint intérieurement les possibilités d'intégration de son protégé si son collègue met en péril son appui afin que sa tentative de rejoindre le FBI échoue. Elle lui en fait part à voix basse.**

**-Bien joué, Patrick !**

**-Nous en reparlerons quand le moment sera venu.**

**A la fin du gala, lorsque les convives commencent à partir, l'équipe du bureau californien se retrouve avec Jane tandis que Lisbon salue amicalement Lana.**

**-Bonsoir ! Cela faisait longtemps, agent Ganaëlle.**

**-Comme vous dites ! Treize ans qui se sont écoulés.**

**Le mentaliste les rejoint, intrigué.**

**-Vous faites connaissances à ce que je vois !**

**La profileuse l'informe qu'elles se connaissent déjà. Celui-ci est abasourdi.**

**-Quoi !**

**Teresa lui explique.**

**-Nous avons collaboré en 1999 sur l'affaire Gordon Guerri.**

**Il répond en se sentant quelque peu trahi.**

**-Ah, bon ! Vraiment ?**

**Lana est mal à l'aise.**

**-Oui, oui.**

**Lisbon serre la main de l'agent avant de partir.**

**-Je suis ravie de vous avoir revu.**

**-Moi aussi.**

**Elle en fait de même avec son ex-consultant.**

**-Vous également, Jane. Nous serions heureux de vous revoir si vous passez par le CBI. le fixant d'un regard insistant.**

**Lui, passivement, joue les désintéressés.**

**-Un jour, qui sait ?**

**L'équipe les précède puis Patrick et L'agent Ganaëlle suivent. Ce soir-là, il rentre dans son hébergement, seul.**


	7. Chapter 7

Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, la longueur de ces chapitres sont courts.J'aurais pu les poster à la suite mais je n'en n'ai pas eu envie. Je vous dis à très bientôt pour un nouveau.

* * *

**Suite à la proposition de passer dans ses anciens quartiers, le mentaliste s'y rend le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Quand il arrive dans la sphère de l'équipe, tous sont heureux de le revoir. Teresa sort de son bureau en entendant leur réjouissance.**

**-Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise.**

**Rigsby demande si le CBI ne lui manque pas.**

**-Je dois avouer que oui, surtout lorsque je perturbais l'opinion public.**

**Van Pelt et Cho se questionnent à propos de son retour. Jane n'apporte aucune précision.**

**-Un jour prochain.**

**Kimball lui fait ensuite remarquer que leur patronne patiente.**

**-J'y vais de ce pas.**

**Tous deux rentrent dans le bureau, il s'assoit face à Lisbon puis s'entretiennent au sujet de sa situation.**

**-Alors ! Vous vous adaptez à votre nouveau statut ?**

**Celui-ci croise les jambes, son index tapant sur sa bouche à la seconde.**

**-Cela prend du temps pour en obtenir un nouveau en tout cas.**

**-Vous vous y attendiez, non ? Cela ne peut pas vous être servi sur un plateau d'argent.**

**-Je sais bien.**

**-Quand vous renseigneront-ils sur leur décision ?**

**-Dans quinze jours d'après l'agent Ganaëlle.**

**Elle affiche un petit sourire amusé.**

**-Je vous imagine très bien comme consultant au FBI, travaillant avec leur charmante équipe.**

**-Ce n'est pas gentil de vous moquer.**

**-Pour une fois que j'en ai l'occasion. Je vous vois par contre assez mal collaborer avec l'agent Mancini.**

**La supérieure s'en préoccupe.**

**-Au fait ! Que s'est-il passé hier soir lors du gala entre vous deux ?**

**Il décroise les jambes, s'exprimant à l'aide d'une gestuelle qui dédramatise la situation.**

**-Une minime altercation sans gravité.**

**Se méfiant de ce genre de réponse que celui-ci formule, sa préoccupation s'accroît.**

**-Avec vous Jane, rien n'est jamais minime. Ne cherchez pas la petite bête avec lui ! Cela risquerait d'endommager vos chances de mener correctement votre mission. N'égratignez pas votre couverture ! Personne ne doit rien soupçonner, compris ?**

**-Je serais me montrer prudent et puis j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui me protège. la regardant par ses yeux rieurs expressifs.**

**Curieuse, celle-ci lui demande si leur entente est toujours amicale.**

**-Disons que nous nous sommes investis l'un envers l'autre.**

**Décryptant le sens de sa phrase et voyant son air satisfait, Lisbon répond avec un sourire décrispé.**

**-Vous m'en direz tant !**

**Avant que le mentaliste ne quitte les locaux, elle lui donne un conseil par sympathie.**

**-Jane !**

**-Oui, Lisbon ?**

**-Ne l'exaspérez pas !**

**-Hélas, c'est déjà fait.**

**Teresa va se rasseoir après avoir fermé la porte puis entend frapper.**

**-Entrez !**

**-J'oubliais. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit au sujet de cette similitude entre moi, l'agent Ganaëlle et de ce qui est arrivé à nos proches ?**

**Celle-ci baisse les yeux avant d'affronter ceux de celui-ci.**

**-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne devait rien détecter en vous qui aurait pu être intéressé. C'est un radar humain. Aussi, tout dossier personnel reste confidentiel. Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais l'apprendre.**

**-Je comprends. Vous me cachez encore quelques informations à part ça y compris l'affaire Gordon Guerri ?**

**-Non, vous savez tout.**

**-Bon ! Je vous fais confiance.**

**Avant qu'il ne reparte, Lisbon lui répète à nouveau.**

**-Soyez prudent !**

**-Je le serais.**

**-Et ne me laissez pas sans nouvelles cette fois-ci.**

**Jane sourit.**

**-Je n'y manquerais pas. puis finit par un clin d'œil afin de lui promettre qui tiendra parole et par complicité également.**

**Teresa remet le nez dans quelques dossiers non résolus en cours.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quinze jours plus tard, Patrick Jane est intégré officiellement au sein du FBI comme consultant. Pour célébrer cette réussite, le soir même, il donne rendez-vous à ses amis du CBI dans un restaurant de Sacramento, Le Mentamo qui se situe au 2501 Capitol Avenue, servant des spécialités raffinées italiennes. L'agent Ganaëlle est également de la fête. Deux heures après, lorsque tous sont réunis autour de la table que le mentaliste a réservé, ils commencent à trinquer en son honneur, faisant tinter leurs flutes de champagne. Peu de minutes plus tard alors que le groupe détaille le menu, le consultant leur offre de commander ce que chacun désire.**

**-Allez-y ! C'est moi qui régale.**

**Au cours du repas, Lana lie connaissance et fait l'unanimité. Rigsby en vient à discuter de la position de Jane comme nouvelle recrue au sein du FBI.**

**-Alors ! Quand feras-tu ta rentrée dans la cour des grands ?**

**-Dès demain, je prends mes fonctions.**

**Van Pelt lui demande si il sait avec quelle équipe celui-ci travaillera.**

**Le mentaliste grimace en étirant les muscles de sa bouche.**

**-C'est là où ça se corse.**

**Il regarde L'agent Ganaëlle qui l'annonce.**

**-La bonne nouvelle est que vous pourriez retravailler ensemble si le CBI, FBI sont amenés à coopérer.**

**Wayne veut connaître la mauvaise. Jane reprend la parole.**

**-Nous risquons d'avoir encore sur le dos les deux agents qui nous ont assisté la première fois.**

**Lisbon sourit nerveusement presque amusée.**

**-Vous voulez dire que vous allez faire équipe avec l'agent Mancini ?**

**Il répond en ironisant.**

**-Quelle chance j'ai, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Cho fait allusion à son humour grinçant.**

**-Conduit-toi comme d'habitude. Cela fera taire son clapet.**

**La profileuse les observe un par un et constate l'hostilité. La supérieure s'en rendant compte, se justifie auprès d'elle.**

**-Désolé ! Notre collaboration ne s'est pas montré concluante.**

**Celle-ci répond avec aise.**

**-Je ne peux pas vous en tenir rigueur. Certains sont plus coriaces que d'autres au bureau fédéral.**

**Sa remarque qui suit fait pouffer Rigsby dans son verre ainsi que Van Pelt.**

**-De toute façon, Mancini est une tête de nœud. Compétent mais con.**

**Teresa en sourit avec soulagement, encore surprise par sa manière directe de s'exprimer ainsi que Grace.**

**-Votre franchise est appréciée auprès de vos collègues ?**

**Tout en répondant, la jeune femme remue la tête.**

**-Oh non ! Et vu mon travail, j'ai l'esprit d'une solitaire.**

**N'en sachant pas plus à son propos, Grace lui demande en quoi elle est vraiment spécialisée.**

**-Le terme employé en général est profileuse psychologique.**

**-Comment décrieriez-vous votre profession ?**

**-Fastidieuse, enrichissante et psychiquement crevant. Lorsque vous approfondissez les portraits de fous meurtriers, étudiez leurs comportements, leurs façons de penser, d'agir, leur passé, comprendre comment la graine du mal à bien pu germer dans leur pauvre petite cervelle malade bien qu'ils soient conscients de leurs nombreux actes commis.**

**Dressant un résumé noirâtre, Van Pelt réagit d'une manière réticente.**

**-C'est assez angoissant.**

**L'agent Ganaëlle répond avec réalisme.**

**-Ça l'est !**

**Rigsby souligne un point similaire en faisant preuve de prudence.**

**-La manière dont vous avez décrit votre travail, ressemble, malgré que le vôtre soit plus élaboré, à la méthode de Jane. puis racle sa gorge, se sentant bête d'avoir dit éventuellement une sottise. La jeune femme le ressent aussitôt, lui faisant reprendre confiance. Wayne en reste pantois.**

**-Ne vous sentez pas sot ! Ce n'est pas faux. Jane sait parfaitement bien analyser les individus de toutes sortes. D'ailleurs, ça lui a valu le poste de consultant chez nous. puis s'adresse à Lisbon.**

**-Vous pouvez être fière, Teresa.**

**Alors que celle-ci prononce son prénom, Grace s'interroge sur leur rapport, les désignant du doigt.**

**-Vous vous connaissez ?**

**La patronne légèrement embarrassée, répond.**

**-L'agent Ganaëlle, exprimant son respect, nous a assisté pendant plusieurs mois sur une enquête.**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-L'affaire Gordon Guerri, un tueur en série qui sévissait à Sacramento, ayant tué près de soixante femmes en l'espace de dix ans. Grâce à sa compétence hors norme, il fut arrêté en 2000.**

**La profileuse sourit d'une manière réservée, peu habituée à des éloges chaleureux.**

**-Nous étions méritantes toutes les deux ainsi que votre équipe.**

**Cho, intéressé la questionne.**

**-Avez-vous travaillé essentiellement sur des cas de tueurs en série ?**

**-Il y en a eu une bonne majorité.**

**Van Pelt finit ensuite par poser la question finale.**

**-En a-t-il eu un en particulier qui vous a donné du fil à retordre ?**

**Elle boit une gorgée d'eau puis repose le verre avec un calme plat.**

**-Il y en a un dont la traque ne semble actuellement n'avoir aucune fin. et d'une traite. John Le Rouge.**

**Grace est ahurie d'entendre le nom ainsi que Rigsby.**

**-Vous travaillez sur cette affaire ?**

**-Depuis cet incident dramatique qui a coûté la vie à votre chef, Wainwright, le dossier a été passé au peigne fin mais rien qui n'ait été susceptible de faire avancer l'enquête.**

**Kimball parle du piège affreux qui fut tendu et de là, la conversation prend une différente tournure. L'agent Ganaëlle les rend tous, ouïe.**

**-Vous êtes-vous demandé comment celui-ci avait été enlevé par John Le Rouge ?**

**Lisbon répond que le tueur a dû le prendre par surprise à son domicile, son procédé habituel.**

**-On pourrait le penser.**

**Wayne appui cette version.**

**-Je ne vois pas comment cela aurait pu se dérouler autrement.**

**La supérieure connaissant sa réputation de fine analyste et voyant que la profileuse a songé à une hypothèse, se montre curieuse d'autant qu'une question la turlupine.**

**-Vous avez une théorie à nous exposer à propos de ce guet-apens ?**

**-Oui, j'en ai une.**

**Cho demande de la partager alors avec eux, autour de cette table.**

**-Il est peu probable qu'un chef de service soit pris pour cible à moins que ceux qu'il supervise, aient des revendications justifiées pour lui en faire part ou tout autre supérieur du même grade, d'un département de police différent par rapport à une affaire criminelle ou parce-que c'est un malotru qui pince les fesses des femmes qui sont sous ses ordres.**

**L'équipe sourit à cette note d'humour, l'ayant exprimé sur ce ton.**

**-Peut-être que Luther Wainwright était un membre actif du clan de John Le Rouge, qu'il n'a pas accompli sa mission comme celui-ci lui avait ordonné et son châtiment fut la mort puisque aucune autre alternative existe.**

**Van Pelt trouve sa théorie folle, terrifiante à l'idée d'avoir travaillé éventuellement sous les ordres d'un serviteur du tueur en série.**

**-C'est complètement dingue ! Cela me glace le sang d'imaginer que Wainwright aurait pu être un de ses proches.**

**Lisbon est stupéfaite que l'agent Ganaëlle ait tiré une telle conclusion qui lui paraît bien impensable, la laissant dubitative.**

**-Vous vous êtes surpassé. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour votre génie, je n'arrive pas à envisager une seule seconde qu'il pouvait faire partie du cercle de John Le Rouge.**

**La profileuse en vient à l'en faire douter quelque peu.**

**-Tout ce qui nous entoure est parfois trompeur. puis cite l'ex-fiancé de Grace qui était également agent au FBI, complice du tueur ce qui ravive une douloureuse émotion, furtive. Il sait rallier à sa cause meurtrière des personnes brillantes, apparemment sensées, équilibrées, carriéristes, insoupçonnables du moins à une certaine limite. John Le Rouge ne choisit rien au hasard. Ce monstre sélectionne minutieusement les profils en leur promettant monts et merveilles. Voilà leur faiblesse : La cupidité mais aussi l'appât du pouvoir, les mêmes motivations chaque fois.**

**Tous sont impressionnés par sa maîtrise du sujet. Teresa implique l'agent Darcy sans se prendre au sérieux.**

**-A ce moment, elle a tiré à travers la vitre fumée pour qu'il ne puisse rien divulguer comme information, pourquoi pas ?**

**-C'est potentiellement plausible, sachant qu'un indicateur de John Le Rouge peut travailler au sein du FBI.**

**Cho magnétisé par ses paroles, participe à son tour.**

**-Vous suspectez quelqu'un en particulier ?**

**-Malheureusement, rien ne peut être confirmé. Simple supposition. et fixe Jane.**

**-Même si parmi vous, une personne en a la conviction.**

**Le mentaliste la regarde dans les yeux.**

**-Je n'en démords pas.**

**-Je ne dis pas le contraire.**

**Rigsby demande si il y a une réelle potentialité.**

**-Nous avons pu le constater la première fois. adressant un regard complaisant envers Van Pelt.**

**-Désolé !**

**-Non. C'est du passé. Continuez ! le disant sur un ton faussement indifférent**

**-Pourquoi pas une deuxième.**

**Lisbon rentre dans le débat.**

**-Admettons. Il y en aurait trois y compris la personne que l'on soupçonnerait, travaillant au bureau fédéral d'investigation ?**

**La jeune femme se montre affirmative.**

**-C'est exact ! On le côtoie sans doute déjà. Si son indic croit en l'invincibilité de John Le Rouge, alors cette personne se pense hors d'atteinte.**

**Teresa observe Jane, espérant que celui-ci ne se dirige pas vers une pente raide voire un précipice.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Trois chapitres postés en ce dimanche,9,10,11 qui sont aussi courts à lire. Alors autant en profiter. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si le coeur vous en dit chers invités. Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche ainsi qu'une bonne lecture.

**Le lendemain matin, le nouveau consultant est présenté d'office à sa nouvelle équipe, souriant hypocritement, les dents serrées puis dans sa tête : -« Bingo ! » Le pauvre collaborera avec L'agent Mancini. Il s'avance avec aisance en lui tendant la main. Réfractaire à cette salutation,celui-ci ne peut cependant devant son patron réagir hostilement puis se voit dans l'obligation de répondre par une poignée très vigoureuse, toutefois. Jane effronté, en fait la remarque, conservant un sourire amical juste par politesse.**

**-C'est ce que j'appelle entretenir la forme.**

**Celui-ci malaxe les muscles de son bras gauche ayant la sensation qui les a distendus.**

**-Par contre vous ne sentez pas votre force.**

**L'agent jubile face à l'insolent.**

**-J'en ai une vague idée.**

**Devinant que son futur coéquipier l'a fait exprès, provoque son intempérance.**

**-Cela doit vous défouler de prouver votre virilité machiste ?**

**Le patron du FBI, pressentant comment pourrait tourner l'antipathie de Mancini envers Jane, met fin à cette tension.**

**-Bon ! Après ces présentations tendues, je souhaite que votre collaboration sur le terrain sera moins affligeante vu cette disconvenance. Gare à vous deux si j'apprends que le déroulement d'une enquête fut entravé par votre faute ! Vous ne louperez pas à une sanction l'un comme l'autre.**

**L'insolence du consultant ne s'assagit pas.**

**-Au pire, une mise à pied, je suppose.**

**Son nouveau chef se montre autoritaire.**

**-Ne faites pas le malin ! C'est votre premier jour ici et à votre place je me tiendrais à carreau.**

**Docilement, il suit son conseil avisé.**

**-J'en prends bonne note. Je ferais acte d'obéissance afin de ne provoquer aucun trouble.**

**Mancini l'en croyant incapable, murmure.**

**-Cela serait un exploit !**

**Le patron le regarde avec sévérité.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?**

**D'une manière disciplinaire comme un bon soldat.**

**-Rien d'important, monsieur.**

**-Je préfère ça ! Vous pouvez disposer.**

**Alors que les deux hommes sont sur le point de franchir la porte, leur chef rappelle le mentaliste.**

**-Monsieur Jane !**

**Il se retourne, revenant sur ses pas.**

**-Oui ?**

**-L'agent Ganaëlle pense que vous êtes un enquêteur insurpassable.**

**Humblement.**

**-Je fais de mon mieux mais merci quand même.**

**-Ce n'est pas tout. Mon opinion à propos de votre travail rejoint le sien. Je n'aimerais donc pas que vous sabotiez vos chances de réussir votre intégration parmi nous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

**Respectueusement, il répond oui.**

**-Elle a appuyé votre candidature avec opiniâtreté. Ne me le faites pas regretter !**

**Par un hochement de la tête.**

**-D'accord ! puis quitte le bureau, pensant à Lisbon. «_ Si vous pouviez être là !_ »**

**Dans le couloir, il croise ensuite Lana qui lui demande comment s'est déroulé cette première entrevue.**

**Pas mal ! Cela aurait pu être plus méchant.**

**-Tu fais référence à Mancini ?**

**-Particulièrement. Nous finirons bien par briser la glace.**

**-Tu es optimiste.**

**-Non. Je me motive à croire à l'irréalisable.**

**-En tout cas, ton sens de l'humour est inébranlable.**

**-C'est inné.**

**Au loin, ils entendent une voix revêche.**

**-Jane ! Fini de bavasser ! Il est temps d'y aller.**

**Mettant en avant son insolence.**

**-Il sait rimer en plus.**

**Mancini s'impatientant, l'agent Ganaëlle recommande au mentaliste de rejoindre celui-ci. Souriant face à la belle.**

**-J'ai hâte ! et part en sa direction.**


	10. Chapter 10

**L'agent l'amène à un bureau afin qu'il consulte quelques dossiers ce qui n'est pas habituellement dans ses cordes.**

**-Je ne pense pas que j'ai été engagé pour feuilleter des dossiers non résolus.**

**Contre toute attente, Mancini lui facilite sa besogne.**

**-Il y en a un surtout qui est le plus important pour l'instant.**

**Il se rapproche du bureau tout en demandant lequel. D'une manière plus disposée, il lui explique.**

**-C'est une affaire concernant un tueur en série également sur laquelle nous enquêtons actuellement. On nous a transféré le dossier récemment.**

**-C'est un traitement de faveur alors ?**

**-Je n'y suis pour rien. Remerciez l'agent Ganaëlle. C'est grâce à son concours auprès du patron que vous avez obtenu le droit de prendre connaissance sur ceci.**

**Il ouvre et relève la tête lorsque Mancini finit par lui dire.**

**-Ça va vous intéresser !**

**-Parce-que c'est un autre tueur en série ?**

**-Une fois que vous l'aurez étudié, donnez-nous votre avis. Il y aura une réunion cette après-midi.**

**Sentant que son temps est compté, le consultant est pris au dépourvu.**

**-Cette après-midi ?**

**-Petit poisson dans un océan ?**

**-Requin revanchard ?**

**-Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher !**

**-Vous non plus. et avant de refermer la porte.**

**-Fallait rester au CBI !**

**Le laissant dire, une fois seul, Jane s'attaque au dossier.**

**Russell Kerban, 48 ans, signe particulier : tatouage sur le bras gauche, d'un serpent couleur rouge, enroulé autour d'un anneau de feu dont des gouttes de sang dégoulinent. **

**Nombre de victimes en dix mois: Quarante.**

**Méthode criminelle:_ Étrangle ses victimes avec une corde après les avoir assommé puis les allonge sur leur lit, disposant leurs bras en croix, maquille leurs lèvres outrageusement avec un rouge vif et achève la scène en reproduisant d'une façon succincte le symbole de son tatouage._**

**Le consultant regarde les photos. Sur l'une d'elles, il remarque qu'il rajoute des yeux au-dessus des gouttes de sang pour représenter des larmes. Bien que cela soit différent, celui-ci fait le rapprochement avec John Le Rouge, la marque du tueur, illustrée sur le mur. Il lit la suite.**

_**Russell Kerban ne leur fait subir aucun sévice sexuel ; sans doute un impuissant qui déteste les femmes, caractère impitoyable, sournois, orgueilleux. Aime prendre son temps, ressentant de la jouissance à les torturer, les humilier vu la manière dont le tueur barbouille la bouche de ses victimes qui ne sont que de sexe féminin. Il se considère comme un artiste du crime. Être individualiste.**_

**Jane continue la lecture du rapport, retombant quelques pages plus loin sur une autre photographie qui retient son attention. La dernière victime à les ongles des pieds peints d'un vernis rouge comme John Le Rouge s'y prend parfois mais en se servant du sang. Il se souvient alors de sa première discussion avec l'agent Ganaëlle concernant la raison que tous deux ont à les peinturlurer ainsi. Ce tueur en série le copie-t-il par admiration morbide ? Sûrement mais il se demande si un quelconque lien n'existe pas entre eux. Après avoir passé une heure et quinze minutes sur ce dossier volumineux, le mentaliste connaît la motivation de Lana pour avoir fait tout son possible afin que celui-ci intègre le FBI sans trop hésiter. La profileuse doit se poser la même question. Dans l'après-midi lors de la réunion, le chef du bureau fédéral d'investigation, présente le nouveau consultant auprès d'autres agents. Plusieurs minutes après, ils en viennent à discuter de Russell Kerban, Jane écoutant attentivement comme un élève sage jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse part de son opinion personnelle en levant le stylo bille pour qu'on lui accorde la parole.**

**-Vous avez omis de parler de ce que signifie son tatouage. leur rappelant leur erreur.**

**Le chef le met alors à l'épreuve.**

**-Et bien, faites-nous partager vos lumières sur la question !**

**A ce moment, l'agent Ganaëlle pense que c'est l'ultime test. Le consultant propose son idée, regardant la photo diffusée sur un large écran.**

**-L'anneau comme on peut le savoir, représente la fidélité. Vu les flammes qui l'entourent, tout en pointant son stylo à distance, peut signifier le renoncement en cette croyance, la maudire. Le serpent rouge qui est enroulé représenterait presque un acte maléfique, une punition vicieuse, un sort que l'on jette. Quant aux gouttes de sang, en le liant, apporte le coup de grâce.**

**Le patron, d'un air admiratif, demande cependant à la profileuse de conclure à la synthèse finale afin d'encore tester leur complémentarité. En une fraction de seconde, son verdict est rendu.**

**-Son symbole est représentatif d'un rituel de sacrifice, révélant sa pathologie meurtrière.**

**-Bravo à vous deux ! C'est une conclusion qui me paraît plus que vraisemblable.**

**Et devant tout ce monde, il annonce qui travailleront ensemble sur ce dossier, cette enquête qui est menée. La réunion terminée, leur chef s'avance vers eux.**

**-Je tiens à vous tirer mon chapeau et à vous en particulier, monsieur Jane. Je comprends pourquoi vos compétences d'enquêteur étaient si précieuses pour le CBI. puis lui serre la main avant de quitter la salle de réunion.**

**Lana le félicite.**

**-Tu as passé l'épreuve en grand seigneur. Je savais que je pouvais miser sur ton expérience.**

**Tandis qu'elle marche vers la porte, celui-ci la freine.**

**-Attends !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-En me recommandant sur cette affaire, tu savais que j'allais également établir un éventuel lien entre Russell Kerban et John Le Rouge.**

**-Pas de cachotteries entre nous ? Alors oui. Si je t'ai recommandé pour cette enquête, c'est justement pour cette raison. Je suis convaincue que nous pouvons faire des étincelles en associant nos esprits de fins analystes.**

**-Je veux connaître ta vraie motivation.**

**Sans sourciller face à Jane.**

**-Russell Kerban doit le connaître.**

**-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**Celle-ci regarde autour, de peur qu'on les épie et chuchote.**

**-Pas ici. puis sortent de la salle en marchant dans le couloir, Lana sans s'attarder.**

**-Chez moi, ce soir à 21h00.**

**Trois heures plus tard, le mentaliste se rend à son appartement afin d'en discuter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, un bouquet de fleurs varié cache le visage de Jane, une attention qui la surprend. La jeune femme sourit.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

**Il dégage le bouquet de sa figure afin de se montrer visible, révélant une expression joviale, désignant les fleurs avec son index droit.**

**-Il y a six roses rouges, six roses et pour finir six tulipes jaunes.**

**Sensible à ce présent, elle lui fait une remarque.**

**-Jane ! Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant.**

**Encore sur le seuil de la porte, celui-ci lui rappelle qu'un homme doit faire preuve de savoir-vivre.**

**-Pour ta gouverne, un gentleman a pour rôle d'offrir des fleurs à une femme. et lui tend le bouquet. ****Puis-je entrer maintenant ?**

**Lana s'écarte, se positionnant sur le côté droit du couloir de l'entrée puis à l'aide de son bras, elle élance un geste pleine de grâce comme une révérence afin de lui permettre l'accès ce qui les amuse. Celle-ci part en direction de la cuisine pour chercher un vase de modèle classique, grand, élégant, et confie que sa mère lui en a fait cadeau, disant que cela féminiserait la pièce principale. Patrick en conclut par ses mots que les rapports mère-fille sont peu chaleureux ce que la jeune femme confirme mais comme elle le dit.**

**-Je ne t'ai pas proposé de venir pour que nous parlions des désaccords qui subsistent entre moi et ma mère. lui donnant raison.**

**Disposant le bouquet harmonieusement, Lana demande pourquoi il a choisi trois variétés différentes. Il apporte une explication symbolique.**

**-Ces trois jolies catégories de couleur te représentent. Le rose pour l'âme qui définit aussi la partie féminine de l'homme.**

**Cette comparaison soulève un relent vexatoire.**

**-Tu veux dire qu'il y a en moi une part de masculinité ?**

**Sans se démonter.**

**-Du moins une force masculine, oui. Tu possèdes un radar, un groupement de sensations que peu ont.**

**-Est-ce le langage des fleurs ou psychologique ? Tu offres une composition d'un bouquet d'une variété diverse à des femmes suivant leur personnalité ?**

**Il enlève sa veste grise, la posant sur le dossier de la chaise de la table du salon.**

**-La dernière fois remonte à longtemps.**

**Lana baisse la tête vers le bouquet pour le contempler.**

**-Excuse-moi, Jane !**

**Evitant toute sensiblerie, Patrick se justifie en s'asseyant.**

**-Je suis un peu rouillé. C'est l'intention qui compte avant tout.**

**Elle prend une rose rouge sans se piquer aux épines, sent le parfum floral des pétales, fait le tour de la table ovale et face à lui, la tend afin d'en prendre possession. La jeune femme demande ce que cette couleur reflète mise à part la passion. Celui-ci regarde la fleur sous toutes les coutures.**

**-Teinte chaude, brutale, criante, dynamique, énervante. C'est également le symbole du courage, de la colère, destruction, le jugement ainsi que la combativité.**

**La profileuse sourit, perspicace.**

**-Moi en d'autre terme.**

**Il éloigne ses narines des pétales rouges puis lève les yeux vers elle.**

**-Exactement !**

**-Et le jaune ?**

**Lana reprend la rose pour la remettre dans le vase tandis qu'il répond.**

**-L'intelligence, le rayonnement.**

**-Au risque de me montrer prétentieuse, ne serait –ce pas de l'estime ? **

**Esquivant un regard, effleurant du bout des doigts la surface de la table.**

**-C'est assez révélateur, non ?**

**Celle –ci s'avance vers Jane, prend sa main.**

**-A moi de te faire un cadeau.**

**Il se lève et d'une voix suave.**

**\- Quel genre de cadeau?**

**Devinant son arrière-pensée du moins ce qu'il pourrait en déduire.**

**-Pas ce genre-là.**

**Avec espièglerie.**

**-Enfin ! Rien qui soit un tantinet indécent.**

**Le visage de Lana s'approche près du sien et a peu de distance de ses lèvres, chaleureusement.**

**-On verra plus tard.**

**Ceci ne le laisse pas indifférent mais il se focalise à nouveau sur l'objectif de cette soirée, celui de découvrir si il y aurait un lien conducteur entre Russell Kerban et John Le Rouge. Patrick Jane étudie alors théoriquement la question avec la prodigieuse Lana Ganaëlle. Ils reconstituent les faits afin de relever les ressemblances simultanées dans leur façon de procéder. Le mentaliste à peine rentré dans le bureau est stupéfait de voir les photos des victimes du tueur placardées sur un grand panneau en liège sur lequel elles ont été punaisées. S'apercevant que celui-ci en a le souffle coupé, fait part d'une note humoristique.**

**-Bienvenue dans la caverne d'Ali Baba !**

**Il marche en direction du panneau et s'immobilise face à.**

**-C'est hallucinant !**

**Se tenant derrière.**

**-Ce n'est que la moitié des archives. Regarde plutôt par-là !**

**Lana oriente son doigt vers le secrétaire sur lequel un dossier colossal est disposé au milieu. Il s'en rapproche puis le pèse dans ses mains.**

**-Dieu du ciel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est lourd ! Est-ce en rapport uniquement avec l'affaire actuelle ?**

**-Plus ou moins.**

**-Tu as tout étudié ?**

**-Partiellement. J'ai photocopié certaines informations du dossier.**

**Jane, le sourire au coin de la bouche, sachant ce qu'elle répondra.**

**-C'est légal ?**

**-A ton avis ?**

**La jeune femme l'invite à s'asseoir et ouvre le second onglet de couleur fuchsia l'ayant divisé en quatre parties.**

**-C'est à partir de ces pages que débute les points les plus intéressants à mon sens.**

**Celui-ci commence à lire.**

**Russell Kerban souffre d'un manque d'identité, de valorisation et peut vouloir s'identifier à un individu qui aurait les mêmes aspects psychotiques mais à condition que l'individu en question soit considéré d'être un modèle à ses yeux, supérieur, espérant qu'on lui inculque ce qui est fondamental; Se démarquer, se surpasser pour construire l'image d'un tueur en série que nul ne vaincra. Du moins, le criminel convoite cette folie du mal et pourquoi pas se mettre en quête de trouver son maître.**

**Le mentaliste pense tout de suite que John Le Rouge serait cet individu. Mais est-ce seulement une coïncidence ?**

**-Russell Kerban et John Le Rouge prennent leur temps avec leurs victimes de sexe féminin aussi mais pas essentiellement concernant le célèbre tueur en série. Il est possible qu'ils épient, étudient leurs proies avant de les assassiner. Les deux les trouvent toujours à leur goût. Leur mode opératoire est différent sauf pour les ongles peints. Un avec le sang, l'autre se servant d'un vernis rouge. Essayer d'imiter.**

**Il relève son nez du dossier puis la regarde.**

**-On a l'impression qu'il tente d'égaliser, de se mettre à son niveau.**

**-C'est ce que je pense. Il est fort probable que Russell Kerban veuille attirer l'attention de John Le Rouge d'une manière professionnelle.**

**Jane affiche son pessimisme, mêlant de l'humour noir.**

**-Personne ne serait assez dingue pour tenter le diable à part bien sûr un déséquilibré comme lui. Si le message qu'il veut transmettre est compris, le FBI n'aura plus besoin de s'occuper de cette enquête si John Le Rouge s'en charge. Russell Kerban pourra se glorifier dans sa tombe d'avoir été la prochaine victime après que les vers aient visité son organisme comme on visite un musé. Le copier, c'est l'offenser! Tout ce qu'il réussira à attirer est un acte irréversible qui écourtera sa misérable vie de psychopathe.**

**-Au moins, il débarrassera un déchet de plus dans l'humanité. Entre cinglés on s'étripe!**

**-Alors prions !**

**Elle vient s'asseoir ensuite face à Jane et désigne l'onglet orange, sans doute la partie la plus importante qui renferme quelques renseignements ainsi qu'une spéculation inédite.**

**-Tu prends toujours les directives ? lui disant non déplaisamment.**

**Une lueur coquine dans le regard de Lana, déposant sa main brièvement sur celle de Patrick.**

**-T'en plains-tu ?**

**Avec une lueur similaire.**

**-Tout dépend du domaine ! Si il est intime….**

**Souriant malicieusement, ses yeux rieurs expressifs, prononce un son associé au plaisir.**

**-Mmmmmm !**

**La jeune femme enlève sa main, tourne la page, freinant ainsi cette tension érotique qui règne. Le mentaliste reprend alors sa lecture.**

**Contrairement aux tueurs en série dont l'identité reste inconnu jusqu'à leur arrestation, Russell Kerban veut exister aux yeux du monde. Il ne supporte pas qu'on puisse le traiter comme un paria si bien que celui-ci revendique son statut de meurtrier en envoyant des fichiers électroniques comme il l'a fait la première fois lors de sa sixième victime féminine.**

**Patrick s'arrête.**

**-Par fichier électronique ?**

**-Une innovation, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne tolère pas d'être dans l'anonymat. Son plaisir est d'exhiber ses abominations meurtrières comme un peintre expose ses toiles.**

**Le mentaliste est sidéré.**

**-John Le Rouge inscrit sa signature sur le mur en dessinant ce smiley ensanglanté afin que notre attention soit concentrée sur ça au lieu de la victime alors que Russell Kerban attire l'attention sur sa mise en scène et dont ses victimes sont mises en premier plan. Ce que l'on remarque est l'ensemble intégral.**

**Stimulée par son analyse, elle lui demande ce qu'il en conclut afin de prendre conscience de leurs points communs.**

**-Tous deux veulent se distinguer. Leurs victimes représentent des toiles et ils sont la palette de couleur qui permettra d'habiller cet espace encore vierge.**

**Lana l'encourage.**

**-Parfait ! Continue !**

**-J'ai l'étrange sensation qu'elles sont reléguées en arrière-plan. Je ne dis pas que les victimes sont jugées en quantité négligeable mais ce qu'ils veulent mettre en vedette sont eux.**

**Jane prend conscience que John Le Rouge symbolise l'ombre, Russell Kerban la lumière.**

**Celui-ci veut s'associer à sa démence.**

**-Et… .**

**-Il projette de le contacter.**

**L'exprimant avec synchronisme.**

**-Les deux hommes se connaissent.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour,

Un nouveau chapitre à votre disposition en attendant vendredi, qui est la suite du chapitre 11, assez court à lire encore. Bonne lecture.

**Lana le relaye.**

**-Russell Kerban a une alternation profonde de la personnalité comme John Le Rouge. Malgré cette déficience, ils agissent par âme et conscience, brouillent les pistes, clament différemment leur génie du mal, croyant qu'ils ne seront jamais capturés, étant persuadés d'être invincibles. John Le Rouge est un manipulateur nocif, endoctrinant des esprits influençables, en péril, prédestinés à la destruction de la vie humaine. Toutes données qui leur transmet sont encrées définitivement.**

**Jane lui demande à son tour ce qu'elle en déduit.**

**-Il est possible qu'il ait eu affaire à des malades mentaux, s'en servant en tant que cobaye afin de les étudier au microscope comme le font certains professeurs en psychanalyse qui exercent dans des centres psychiatriques, apprenant la manipulation cérébrale, l'expérimentant. Sans doute a-t-il accumulait un certain savoir au contact de ces pauvres loques. John Le Rouge est instruit, possède probablement un bon niveau d'enseignement supérieur, le suspectant même d'avoir côtoyé professionnellement ce genre d'établissement alors qu'il suivait des études de médecine mais ceci est juste une hypothèse. Il doit venir d'une famille ayant été avantagée matériellement, correcte, stricte. Mère peut-être austère, père rigide dont la réussite était le maître mot. Ses parents ne l'ont pas ou peu humanisé. Celui-ci a dû nourrir des sentiments morbides envers eux pour diverses raisons aussi. En grandissant, cette morbidité s'est agrandie, engendrant une pulsion intérieure que son inconscient a occulté jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus être contenue, murissant lentement auparavant. Lorsque John Le Rouge fut confronté à sa première victime, un amoncellement d'ignominie a débordé intérieurement, s'est propagé, le ressentant à ce moment. Rien n'aurait pu le pousser à se raviser. Il a tant aimé achevé sa proie que ce monstre a estimé que cette vocation infâme serait sienne. Russell Kerban pense exactement pareil. Par contre, ce tueur est issu d'un milieu précaire, mère absente, négligente, en totale démission concernant l'éducation. Père laxiste à ses heures de cafards, alcoolique, fainéant, brute. Leur fils a dû fréquenter un entourage de vermine sans pour autant commettre des actes irréparables. Il devait errer le soir, tard, couchant avec des prostituées, ayant des rapports brutaux ainsi qu'avec des femmes rencontrées dans des bars malfamés, puant la bière, le tabac, la transpiration, lui dégageant une odeur animale de prédateur, pratiques sexuelles sadomasochistes, consentantes malgré tout sauf pour la première victime.**

**Jane est perdu.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-La femme qu'il a tuée, avait eu des rapports sexuels avec lui. Si cet être immonde est passé à l'acte c'est parce-que cette pulsion l'a contrôlé consciemment, finissant par l'étrangler.**

**La profileuse rajoute en serrant les dents.**

**-Détail ragoutant. Ce malade a éjaculé à cet instant-là.**

**La mentaliste exprime son dégoût en grimaçant.**

**-C'est lors de l'autopsie qu'on nous l'a appris.**

**-Je présume que depuis ce temps, il doit y prendre toujours du plaisir, repensant à ce concours de circonstance. Si Russell Kerban n'a pas recommencé c'est parce-que ces autres femmes sont et ont une vie considérée comme respectable, les voyant comme des saintes.**

**Lana est réjouie par cette analyse, partageant avec, la liste des victimes sur laquelle signale des professions aussi diversifiées les unes que les autres, honorables, plus ou moins solitaires, liaisons rares d'après les témoignages de leurs proches. Un physique attrayant, une allure sage, classique cependant, tranche d'âge allant de 27 à 40 ans. Jane revient à l'éventuel prise de contact qu'envisagerait le psychopathe.**

**-Comment s'y prendrait-il et quand ?**

**La profileuse décèle dans son regard ainsi que la façon dont il s'exprime, que sa quête de vengeance le domine.**

**-Que ferais-tu si on l'arrêtait et que celui-ci te conduit à John Le Rouge ?**

**Ses yeux se vident d'humanisme, devenant impitoyable, parlant sur un ton posé, une sensation glaçante qui mettrait mal à l'aise.**

**-Je l'exterminerais cette fois-ci. Je souhaite le voir crever, que son agonie soit lente afin qu'il puisse ressentir la mort l'envelopper d'une manière douloureuse, le torturant physiquement mais ce qui est plus insupportable encore c'est lorsque le psychisme réalise que l'on expire le dernier souffle. puis ajoute en la regardant. ****Ce serait trop doux à mon goût.**

**Droit dans les yeux, elle lui délivre sa supposition suivante, s'agenouillant suite à cette confidence, un sentiment éprouvé, partagé.**

**-Russell Kerban doit surprendre ses victimes comme celui qu'il vénère. Si je ne me trompe pas, ce cinglé déploie une faculté à rentrer dans sa tête, se disant où John Le Rouge attaquerait. Celui-ci est pathologiquement fanatique. Juste pour le trouver, son intelligence que les gens croyaient, il y a des années de ça, appauvrie, aurait la capacité de se décupler. Si son système de fonctionnement est saisit, il sera où le chercher. Si on stoppe Kerban, il se peut qu'on soit mené à John Le Rouge si bien sûr il décide de coopérer. elle devance ensuite les pensées. Rien n'est encore fait, je sais. Jane se montre téméraire.**

**-Comment agir ?**

**-Il faudrait effectuer une recherche approfondie concernant leur hypothétique rencontre.**

**-Pourquoi hypothétique ? Nous pensons qu'il est fort possible que cela soit arrivé.**

**-Malheureusement, nous n'avons aucune preuve matérielle.**

**La mentaliste se lève, marche vers le panneau puis examine les photos.**

**-Quelle est leur particularité ? Il regarde attentivement, voulant absolument le découvrir mais en vain. Un soupir s'échappe. Lana comprend sa frustration.**

**-Je les ai consultées à maintes reprises, ne distinguant rien de significatif.**

**Elle se met debout, s'avance vers lui, pose sa main sur son épaule, Jane se retourne. La profileuse, étonnement, fait preuve de sagesse.**

**-Il n'y a peut-être rien pour l'instant qui pourrait nous guider vers un indice.**

**Cependant, l'agent Ganaëlle observe à quelques mètres les photos en relevant la tête par-dessus son épaule.**

**-A moins que l'on planche afin d'espérer d'en trouver un qui nous serait passé sous le nez. Lana se rapproche du panneau.**

**-La couleur de leurs cheveux est soit brune, blonde, la longueur est parfois mi- longue ou courte. puis s'arrête, lassée, se frottant les paupières.**

**-J'ai déjà étudié cela. Vois-tu autre chose ?**

**Tournant le dos au consultant, celui-ci pose ses deux mains sur chacune de ses épaules, ne prononçant aucun mot. Celle-ci insiste.**

**-Alors ?**

**Il l'oblige ensuite à se retourner face à lui.**

**-Je crois que tu as raison. Aucune particularité ne se démarque pour le moment. Jane prend sa main, le regard empli de reconnaissance.**

**-Nous avons avancé à grand pas sur ce dossier et surtout grâce à ton exceptionnel compétence. ajoutant avec douceur.**

**-Tu es formidable.**

**-Tu l'es également.**

**Ne lui lâchant la main, la jeune femme l'entraîne hors du bureau qu'elle éteint au passage. A proximité de la chambre, avant de pénétrer, la main gauche de Patrick se retourne, ses doigts se placent sous son menton, ramène son visage vers le sien et l'embrasse. La bouche de Lana vole quelques secondes plus tard en direction de l'oreille du mentaliste à laquelle est murmurée chaleureusement.**

**-Suis-moi !**

**Celle-ci l'emmène alors dans la chambre, pousse la porte derrière eux qui se referme doucement, abandonnant leurs chaussures à peu de mètres de là.**


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour,

Comme promis, le treizième chapitre posté en ce vendredi. Attention, attention, bandez-vous les yeux, la danse de la volupté va débuter. Vous laisserez-vous guider? Hahahaha! Bonne lecture et à dimanche pour les chapitres 14 et 15.

**Leur baiser reprend, Lana déboutonne dans la foulée les quatre premiers boutons de la chemise blanche du mentaliste ainsi que ceux de son gilet et enlace ses bras autour de sa taille. Ses lèvres plongent sur cette parcelle de peau dévoilée sur laquelle le bout de la langue remonte progressivement jusqu'à la gorge, rendant cela excitable puis revient à la bouche. Ses doigts déboutonnent trois boutons supplémentaires, les passant d'une manière minime sur son torse alors que les lèvres de Patrick se désunissent de celles de la jeune femme ce qui la surprend. Il lui demande à voix basse, suavement.**

**-Retourne-toi !**

**Celle-ci s'exécute, sentant le corps le Jane qui se presse contre son dos ainsi que son souffle qui se dépose au creux de son épaule. Les mains empreintes de délicatesse, disparaissent sous le flamboyant pull de couleur rouge carmin à manches courtes, ajusté au buste qui ne tarde pas à passer sur sa poitrine, caresse plus longuement sur la partie abdominale avant de desserrer la ceinture du pantalon en velours noir. Son pouce, index, déboutonnent le bouton, descendent la fermeture éclair afin que la paume de sa main droite caresse aussi le bas ventre sur lequel le bout de ses doigts progresse légèrement, effleurant ainsi la bordure du slip puis rapidement, la remonte, s'infiltrant sous le pull en peu de seconde. La main intrusive s'introduit alors dans l'un des bonnets du soutien-gorge, écartant la maille afin d'obtenir juste l'espace nécessaire pour la poser sur le sein droit. Lorsqu'elle se retire, les doigts terminent le déboutonnage de sa chemise, l'ôtant. Lana le regarde la jeter, décide d'enlever son pull également, sentant cette fois-ci contre son dos, son torse nu. Patrick lève quelque peu le bras droit de la profileuse dont le bout de ses doigts se laisse glisser tout le long, en reproduisant ce doux toucher sur celui de gauche avant de les baisser, provoquant un frisson sur son épiderme. Il dégrafe ensuite le soutien-gorge, abaisse les bretelles rouge grenat à demi-épaule puis celle-ci poursuit l'effeuillage, balançant ses vêtements dans la pièce qui se posent sur la moquette. Les mains de Jane retournent à sa taille, les prend afin de les diriger jusqu'à sa poitrine sur laquelle les doigts de celui-ci s'appliquent à caresser circulairement autour. Lana s'en détache quelques secondes plus tard, se tourne, enroule ses bras à son cou, adresse à sa bouche un fervent baiser, désirant attiser sa fougue. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassent, les deux mains de la jeune femme viennent se poser sur le postérieur masculin que les paumes empoignent tandis que ses lèvres dévient vers le sternocléido mastoïdien où sa langue lèche. Peu après, ses dents mordillent gentiment la région du cou, serrant plus fortement les fesses de Patrick. Ce préliminaire dynamique le stimule, en souriant. Sa bouche recherche alors celle de la belle dont l'échange est vivement exprimé, qui par la suite, déboutonne le pantalon, descend la braguette, l'embrasse en même temps, ardemment, entre le visage et l'oreille de gauche ce qui désoriente les sens du consultant tant Lana est passionnée démesurément. Résolument, il la soulève du sol, s'agrippe à lui, ses cuisses encerclent le bassin, sentant à ce moment l'excitation de Jane, naître. Ayant porté cette stature d'1m 75, celui-ci l'allonge sur le lit, se redresse puis au pied, ses doigts retirent d'un coup sec le pantalon en velours noir. Voulant revenir sur le corps de sa partenaire, le pied de la jeune femme barre l'accès en le plaçant sur ses pectoraux, ce que le mentaliste prend comme un jeu, testant à cette occasion, la résistance du triceps crural, jambier intérieur en essayant de forcer le barrage qui ne cède cependant pas. Il emploie alors une tactique qui consiste à caresser la jambe, l'élevant à la hauteur de sa bouche. Une fois tendue, ses dents mordillent à son tour le jumeau interne, progressant à l'interne ce qui plait à Lana. Lui résistant encore, Patrick met à contribution la subtilité de sa caresse en engageant le bout de ses doigts sur le biceps crural qui fait déplier la jambe petitement, pouvant ainsi lécher le genou jusqu'au quadriceps. Les doigts qui ont modifié leur orientation, caressent à présent l'adducteur. Le pied féminin descend enfin, se laisse guider sur la braguette ouverte, appuie à cet endroit, provoquant une émoustillante réaction qui se lit sur le visage de Jane. Il repousse fermement, sans grande difficulté, la jambe, étant toujours debout face à son corps allongé et se positionne entre ses cuisses. Lana se relève lentement, s'assoit au bord du lit à proximité de celui-ci, rapproche ses lèvres sur les grands droits de l'abdomen que celles-ci baisent avec adoration, redescendent vers le ventre sur lequel le bout de sa langue s'agite durant une très courte durée. Les mains dégourdies, baissent le pantalon bleu jean à rayures tout doucement, jette un coup d'œil avec coquinerie, Jane la regardant avec un patient désir. Tombant sur ses chevilles, il dégage le pied de droite, celui de gauche et délaisse le pantalon au pied du lit. La jeune femme, déférente, le contemple de haut en bas puis pose sa main sur son torse.**

**-Quel bel homme désirable tu es !**

**Le mentaliste****la recouvre avec ****la sienne, sensible à ses paroles mais ne prononce aucun mot. Il porte ensuite à sa bouche le majeur de celle-ci, le frotte contre, le laissant sur sa lèvre inférieure puis avec finesse, lèche sensuellement du bout de la langue, ce qui en dit long concernant l'effet que Lana lui fait. Après l'avoir sucé, son visage se dirige vers celui de la belle, l'embrasse, mêlant de la douceur comme il en a plus l'habitude, ne gâchant pas le plaisir de l'initiée. Elle sent alors le goût agréable de la langue de Patrick qui tournoie magistralement. Le baiser achevé, sa bouche s'embarque à nouveau vers le torse, l'obligeant à se redresser. La langue féminine se focalise sur le bas ventre, abaisse de quatre millimètre le caleçon, léchant encore, verticalement. Un fourmillement d'excitation traverse****dans la minute le corps du consultant, ne lui donnant****cependant pas l'opportunité de progresser ce qui ne la contrarie ****outre mesure et la bascule sur le lit, se maintenant au-dessus de celle-ci. Ses lèvres s'orientent vers la bordure du slip rouge échancré, cousu de dentelle noire sur le devant, embrasse similairement le long du bas de son ventre, un partage généreusement récompensé. Ses doigts le baisse jusqu'à l'aine, se placent un petit peu plus en hauteur, son corps remonte, sa bouche embrasse la sienne tandis que son pouce droit****caresse cette région. Patrick l'abaisse une seconde fois, passe avec extrêmement de délicatesse le bout de son index sur l'échancrure du maillot, répétant ce toucher adroit de chaque côté ****durant la durée de leur baiser dont le bout de leurs****muscles mobiles s'emmêle sans jamais être frustre tant la sensualité domine. Le poids de son corps se surélève sous celui du mentaliste, le retourne sur le dos, conservant un degré d'excitation qui s'équilibre en elle, causée par la caresse intime qui fut exercée pudiquement. Lana s'assoit au niveau du bassin de Jane à califourchon, sollicite ses mains qui réalisent une pression sur le torse, allant du bas vers le haut en le massant. Plus celles-ci redescendent à la limite du caleçon plus le sous-vêtement baisse, ne dépassant toutefois ****pas une certaine mesure. La jeune femme les pose****ensuite sur le plaid bleu glacé puis fait travailler ses biceps, triceps ****brachiaux****en prenant chaque fois de l'élan avant que sa bouche ouverte qui est humidifiée abondamment par le bout de sa langue, rampe sur le torse, circulant toujours dans le même sens, mouillant régulièrement ses jolies lèvres. Patrick extériorise son plaisir, produisant une série de sonorité vocale qui s'accentue lorsque sa partenaire lèche en-dessous du bas ventre, pénétrant à petite dose puis remonte en direction de son visage dont l'expression est marquée par une paisible délectation. Sa lèvre supérieure semble alors plus charnue dû au contour et des reflets d'or qui sillonnent ses boucles, illuminant sa frimousse d'angelot sur laquelle on peut lire que celui-ci a gravi quelques marches qui conduisent au paradis. Lana se redresse, le mentaliste détend ses bras, leurs mains se joignent, leurs doigts s'entrelacent, celle-ci****le ramène à sa poitrine, s'étreignent avec force puis sans la lâcher, se laisse tomber en arrière, l'entraînant sans mollesse. La jeune femme décroise ses jambes, enroulées autour de son bassin, Patrick l'embrasse****doucement sur l'angle facial, formé par la droite, joignant le front, la mâchoire, ****passe par les oreilles, terminant à la base du nez. Ses baisers deviennent tout d'un coup plus fougueux lorsque sa bouche se passionne pour les seins, poursuivant sans retenue jusqu'au nombril, tempérament contraire à son caractère. Elle adore.**

**-Ne t'arrête pas ! jubilante.**

**Les lèvres de Jane reviennent par la suite à celles de la belle qui engendre un baiser dévorant, une délivrance qui le prend par surprise. Au creux de la paume féminine, les boucles d'ange sont froissées, écrasées, auxquelles ses doigts s'accrochent, se surélève à son tour pour se coller ainsi à sa peau tiède, sa moiteur naissante. La fougue du consultant s'intensifie au creux du cou et du trapèze droit de Lana sur lesquels sa bouche embrasse, le bout de sa langue lèche puis ses dents pincent l'épaule, cette énergie qu'aime tant la jeune femme. Patrick se positionne ensuite derrière celle-ci, l'enlace de la même façon, poursuivant les gentils pincements sur la longueur de l'épaule de gauche. Ses lèvres restées entrouvertes, disparaissent derrière l'oreille où elle sent à nouveau son souffle chaud pendant que les doigts de celui-ci démarrent une caresse à partir de la gorge, faisant bien sûr intervenir son infini douceur qui s'étend jusqu'au téton droit que le pouce, index manient amoureusement. Connaissant ses préférences, ces deux pincent, provoquant une douleur aiguë, le durci, pincent encore, enchaînant alors sur l'autre téton. Elle penche sa tête en arrière qui se pose sur l'épaule du mentaliste, sa bouche se tourne vers son cou sur lequel ses lèvres se frottent accidentellement, étant sous l'emprise de l'excitation. Le doigt de Jane esseule le sein pour aller caresser la bouche de celle-ci avec manque de promptitude intentionnellement puis s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Il s'enlève quelques secondes après afin de taquiner le nombril et avec sournoiserie, descend vers le slip qui est baissé. Lana mord la fine peau de son cou sans que celui-ci ait le temps de réagir, desserre les bras de Patrick qui l'enlace, se poste face à lui, s'effeuillant intégralement sous ses yeux émerveillés par son corps si sensuel. Les lèvres du mentaliste percutent le ventre de la jeune femme en la poussant en sa direction d'un geste vif sur lequel elles embrassent pendant que le bout de ses doigts caresse son dos. Sa bouche descend jusqu'à l'aine, remonte au ventre avant de redescendre encore. Un léger gémissement se libère, prononçant son prénom en respirant de plaisir.**

**-Patrick !**

**Il se hisse à la hauteur de son visage tout en faisant remonter ses doigts sur sa nuque puis étant positionné sur les genoux, les mains féminines se déposent sur la bordure du caleçon qu'elles baissent. Les corps se resserrent l'un à l'autre, Lana le couche sur le lit, s'allonge sur lui, ses pieds chassant le sous-vêtement. Le consultant la retourne sans attendre, passe ses doigts dans sa chevelure platine, celle-ci introduisant les siens dans les cheveux bouclés après s'être tourné. Son bras se tend ensuite vers la table de chevet, ouvre le tiroir en se décalant un peu, attrapant du bout des doigts un préservatif dont l'emballage est déchiré rapidement. Elle le déroule précautionneusement puis habilement, habille son pénis. Tous deux s'embrassent à nouveau mais leurs lèvres se détachent au moment où il la pénètre, gardant cependant les yeux ouverts qui se regardent d'une manière profonde durant l'acte sexuel. La jouissance est proche, ils le sentent, les jambes encerclent une seconde fois le bassin de Patrick, une puissante excitation la gagne tandis que celui-ci commence à gémir aussi. Les doigts de Lana toujours enfouis dans les boucles, les tirent lorsque l'orgasme les propulse au septième ciel. La tête de Jane retombe ensuite à côté de celle de sa partenaire, entendant seulement leurs respirations bruyantes, se reposant. Son corps se retourne trois minutes plus tard, se place juste au-dessus de cette ravissante poitrine, la jeune femme en profitant pour caresser son visage, sa bouche sur laquelle son majeur s'attarde. La jeune femme lui confie alors que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant éprouvé un tel torrent de passion charnel. Le mentaliste répond, le regard scintillant ainsi qu'un sourire béat qui s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres.**

**-Je n'avais eu jusque-là, qu'une simple connaissance livresque au sujet des volcans. J'en ai plus appris à ton contact.**

**Cette comparaison la fait rire. Il s'éternise sur son corps puis après plusieurs minutes, celle-ci éteint la lumière.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, hello,

A nouveau deux chapitres à lire en ce dimanche qui j'espère vous est profitable. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end ainsi qu'une bonne lecture. Mardi, vous aurez droit à trois chapitres d'un coup vu qu'ils sont courts et comme ça, ça va plus vite. Bonne journée à vous tous.

**A 3h34 du matin, Jane se lève, enfilant son caleçon ainsi que son pantalon dans l'obscurité puis sur la pointe des pieds, sort de la chambre afin de se rendre dans le bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, celui-ci allume la lampe du secrétaire et debout face au panneau, analyse scrupuleusement les photos des victimes, voulant à tout prix trouver un lien commun qui pourrait les relier entre elles ce qui permettrait de débusquer le tueur. Hélas, rien ne lui saute aux yeux. Le dossier consulté auparavant, traînant sur le secrétaire est une deuxième fois ouvert par le mentaliste mais à la première page, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de le faire précédemment. En effet, Lana n'a pas menti car aucun élément ne paraît vraiment important en le lisant. Il le referme, s'assoit sur le fauteuil, tournant le dos au panneau, réfléchissant. Machinalement, le consultant ouvre un premier tiroir de taille moyenne sur le côté droit sans pour autant chercher quoique-ce soit, le second du dessous, essayant ensuite d'ouvrir le grand du milieu en tirant sur la clé restée dans la serrure. Malheureusement, sa tentative est vaine. Celui-ci la tourne, têtu, afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir mais bizarrement n'y parvient pas non plus. Il la retire, l'examine, constatant qu'elle ne correspond pas ce qui éveille sa curiosité, se mettant alors à farfouiller dans la pièce. Remarquant l'étagère aménagée au fond, Jane se dirige vers là-bas puis contemple les reliures. Un ouvrage dont le volume des pages est colossal, attire son attention. Le culotté le déloge de son emplacement, va le poser sur le secrétaire, l'ouvre, survole son contenu et à la page 1065, celui-ci s'aperçoit que le texte du milieu a été recollé, le déchirant. Bingo ! La clé, la vraie est cachée dedans. Le mentaliste sans scrupule, la prend, ouvre enfin le grand tiroir, découvrant un autre dossier dont l'épaisseur est beaucoup plus mince, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de le parcourir. Ce qu'il contient est abasourdissant. Profils, renseignements classés par distinction de grade qui concerne tous ceux qui travaillent au sein du CBI. Il tourne la page suivante sur laquelle est écrit un descriptif plus que détaillée sur les agents Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt. Jane lit ceci sans en perdre une miette avant de s'arrêter au niveau de la note principale qui le consterne.**

**Parmi tous, quelqu'un serait potentiellement suspecté d'appartenir au clan de John Le Rouge.**

**Une petite flèche que son pouce dissimule, se rend visible en l'enlevant afin de tourner la suite. Hightower, Wainwright, Laroche, Darcy sont aussi fichés à l'intérieur. Le consultant continue et voit que son profil a été mis à part avec une flopée d'information, restant bloqué à la fin de ce compte rendu sans prendre la peine de feuilleter les autres pages, se disant, déçu. « Merde alors ! »**

**Réalisant lors de son sommeil interrompu que Patrick n'est plus présent dans le lit, celle-ci se lève, sort à son tour de la chambre puis remarque une lumière peu agressive qui passe sous la porte de son bureau. Lana marche en sa direction, ouvre la porte, le découvre, comprenant que son dossier personnel a été consulté.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**N'essayant de s'en excuser, n'appréciant ce qu'il a lu, ne se gêne pas pour lui en faire part.**

**-Comment peux-tu nous suspecter ? Quelle fausseté venant de toi !**

**Légèrement endormie sans éprouver de la vexation due à ses propos, les bras croisés, relaxe, vêtue d'un long tee-shirt de sport distendu suggère ceci.**

**-Jane. Tourne ce qui suit. Le dossier date de deux ans environ.**

**Le consultant suit malgré tout son conseil.**

**Je ne pense pas qu'il faille remettre en question la probité concernant l'équipe de l'agent Teresa Libon.**

**Il se ravise quelque peu à propos de son opinion vis-à-vis de la profileuse mais la déception de cette suspicion demeure.**

**-Pourquoi douter de nous tous ?**

**Dans l'embrasure de la porte, celle-ci s'explique calmement.**

**-Je devais envisager même l'improbable et pour tout t'avouer, je n'avais pas tellement de raison de soupçonner quiconque d'entre vous.**

**-Alors pourquoi ?**

**-Ma méthode est de débuter par un ensemble de données insignifiantes bien souvent pour déboucher à un résultat qui sera révélateur.**

**-Et nous étions dans ta ligne de mire ?**

**-Indirectement. Je sais ce que tu en penses, Jane.**

**Affirmativement, affiche un sourire constipé.**

**-Oh ! J'en suis sûr.**

**-Cela m'a permis néanmoins d'en arriver à une vraisemblance par rapport à une déduction. Tourne la page cornée.**

**Celui-ci obéit. Deux photos sont collées l'une à côté de l'autre, entourées par un cercle rouge. La bouche du mentaliste devient béante, son expression se fige. Lana s'approche du dossier, ses yeux se relèvent vers le visage de sa partenaire, réussissant à prononcer une phrase.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te le fait croire ?**

**-Je n'ai trouvé aucun motif valable de ne pas en douter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A 4h00 du matin, il ne peut attendre d'obtenir cette autre explication à laquelle la profileuse se plie.**

**-Je pense que Luther Wainwright a pu être un traître. Je maintiens ma version même si elle serait considérée comme une absurde hypothèse sauf pour toi.**

**Jane est prêt.**

**-Je veux que tu me le dises.**

**-Votre défunt chef n'a sans doute pas été enlevé par erreur, ni abattu. Tout le monde à une confiance absolue voire aveugle en l'intégrité d'un représentant de la loi alors que nombreux sont des salopards de ripoux, n'hésitant pas à franchir la ligne jaune. Personne n'irait jusqu'à penser de quelle manière Luthter Wainwright a pu se retrouver ligoté dans cette voiture après que John Le Rouge ait commandité son enlèvement. Cette histoire n'est pas claire. A mon avis, il n'a pas dû faire acte d'obéissance ainsi que de loyauté, logiquement. Peut-être s'est-il rétracté par rapport à ce qu'on lui avait ordonné d'accomplir contre l'équipe de Teresa, toi y compris, te visant en particulier. John Le Rouge a sûrement dû prendre peur pour une fois, craignant que celui-ci dévoile sa machination, ayant décidé de se ranger finalement de votre côté. Votre chef a dû prévenir qu'il en était incapable à la dernière minute, prit de remords, ne possédant heureusement pas un instinct assez monstrueux ce qui lui a coûté la vie. Les deux hommes ou une tierce personne lui a probablement donné rendez-vous dans un lieu secret afin de ne pas être repéré, l'invitant à en parler. Luther Wainwright a été ficelé, bouche scotchée, inconscient à ce moment-là qui sait, placé ensuite dans sur le siège arrière. Quand il a dû reprendre connaissance, celui-ci savait indubitablement que John Le Rouge lui réserverait le pire et lorsque la voiture fut stoppée lors de l'intervention du FBI après que Susan Darcy ait tiré à travers la vitre fumée, tel avait été son sort. Mise en scène prévisible.**

**Le mentaliste frotte ses yeux, un geste causé par sa théorie stupéfiante mais également par la fatigue.**

**-Tu es une surdoué en la matière ! D'où proviennent ces idées ?**

**Stoïque, elle lui demande ce qu'il en pense.**

**-A cette heure-ci, je pense que je suis vanné. Cependant, ta supposition n'est pas illogique. Je devrais y resonger à tête reposée lorsque j'aurais récupéré mon manque de sommeil. Lana referme le dossier puis le reprend. Jane réagit.**

**-Eh ! Nous n'avons pas fini. L'autre profil alors !**

**Fermement.**

**-Comme tu l'as dit, il vaudrait mieux dormir. Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard à moins que tu trouves la clé bien avant, malin comme tu es.**

**Il sourit modérément, exténué. Par précaution, celle-ci la reprend et sortent du bureau, éteignant la lumière au passage.**

**-Allez ! Va au lit !**

**-Je vais me rhabiller.**

**Cette réponse la surprend.**

**-Te rhabiller ?**

**-Je préfère rentrer.**

**La jeune femme le suit jusque dans la chambre, le regarde se revêtir sans s'y opposer. Dans le couloir, Jane se chausse tandis qu'elle demande le motif de son départ.**

**-J'ai besoin de me recharger.**

**-Chez toi ?**

**Ses yeux s'écarquillent, répondant, distant.**

**-Oui.**

**Lana perspicace, devine la raison de sa fuite.**

**-Tu m'en veux de vous avoir rangé dans une catégorie où j'inscris les suspects potentiels liés à John Le Rouge ?**

**Celui-ci se retourne.**

**-Oui.**

**-Jane, je te l'ai expliqué, je…**

**La parole est coupée.**

**-Je crois en ce que tu m'as raconté mais désolé, la pilule a dû mal à être avalée. Je me sens trahi. Je dois le digérer. On se voit demain !**

**La profileuse ne le retient pas, se disant. « Fait ta mauvaise tête ! » puis répond à voix distincte.**

**-Comme bon te semble !**

**Le consultant ouvre la porte, la jeune femme la refermant après son départ. Un léger froid s'est installé.**

**Chez lui, couché sur le lit à moitié déshabillé, des images resurgissent dans son esprit, se revoyant dans cette fameuse voiture, assit à côté de Lorelei, placée sur le siège du conducteur, entendant dans un émetteur la voix de John Le Rouge, installé sur le sparadrap, bandant la bouche de Luther Wainwright. Jane jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, ne distinguant qu'une masse noire, ne se posant aucune question. Il se remémore alors les dits de l'agent Ganaëlle.**

**«_Tout le monde a une confiance aveugle en l'intégrité d'un représentant de la loi_. » **

**Ce qui le met en garde aussi.**

**« _Les apparences sont trompeuses. »_**

**Le mentaliste se dit. « Si c'était vrai ! »**


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

Allez! Un petit détour par le CBI pour ensuite être entraîné dans l'action dans le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**N'ayant dormi que deux heures et vingt minutes, au matin alors que le réveil indique 7 :30, celui-ci se lève, les yeux un peu cernés, ôte ses vêtements de la veille avec lesquels il s'est endormi puis file sous la douche, faisant couler à la fin un filet d'eau froide sur son visage afin de le dynamiser. Vingt-huit minutes plus tard, s'étant changé, préparé, Jane part à 8 :03, arrivant plusieurs minutes après au CBI dans l'objectif de voir Lisbon qui est presque tout le temps matinale. Le reste de l'équipe n'ayant pas encore embauché, le mentaliste en profite pour s'entretenir avec sa supérieure.**

**-Bonjour Lisbon !**

**Elle se tourne, surprise d'entendre sa voix de si bonne heure.**

**-Jane ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ?**

**-Si, si mais j'ai voulu passer afin de vous saluer.**

**L'observant, Teresa sait qu'il ment. Indulgemment, celle-ci lui propose d'aller dans son bureau. La supérieure s'assoit tandis que le consultant va s'allonger sur le canapé, heureux.**

**-Comme c'est bon de le retrouver !**

**La supérieure comprend que sa façon de s'exprimer comporte un double sens.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas simplement venu pour songer à faire une sieste.**

**Il se relève en se forçant.**

**-Bientôt, nous pourrons communiquer par télépathie. gardant son sérieux.**

**-Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

**Jane va ensuite s'asseoir face à Lisbon qui remarque les cernes peu marquées.**

**-Avez-vous bien dormi cette nuit ?**

**Décontractant les muscles en s'auto-massant la nuque afin de se réénergiser, répond en bâillant.**

**-Très très peu pour être honnête avec vous.**

**-Quelle en fut la cause ?**

**\- Je vous dirais ça plus tard.**

**-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? J'ai encore le temps vous savez.**

**-Ce n'est pas important.**

**-Bon ! Comme vous voudrez. Comment cela se passe au sein du FBI ?**

**Son pouce et index exercent une légère pression sur ses paupières, fatigué.**

**-Prenant ma chère Lisbon.**

**Celle-ci ressent alors que son consultant n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme morale.**

**-Si ça vous pèse d'être sous couverture, je stoppe tout.**

**Indécis, fixant les stores sur le côté droit.**

**-Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être dû à la fatigue.**

**Consciemment, face à lui.**

**-Vous voulez que je vous arrange quelques jours de répit ?**

**-Cela me ferait certainement du bien mais…..**

**-Mais quoi ?**

**Le mentaliste hausse les épaules seulement. Teresa constatant que celui-ci est perdu, décide de le remotiver habilement.**

**-Si vous désirez vous retirer de cette mission, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur excepté l'agent Ganaëlle. souriant par taquinerie puis plus sérieusement à nouveau. C'est cependant votre unique chance d'enquêter sur ce que vous suspectez qui est de découvrir si tel agent serait susceptible d'être de connivence avec John Le Rouge.**

**Jane se sentant soutenu, en convient.**

**-Vous avez raison ! Je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air.**

**Ragaillardi, se lève de son siège, Lisbon le reconduit à la porte.**

**-Ne vous démotivez pas !**

**Il hoche la tête. Juste avant de partir en direction du FBI, le consultant déclare avec douceur, d'une manière réservée.**

**-Vous me manquez. Ainsi que le reste de l'équipe.**

**Teresa tape amicalement sur son bras.**

**\- Vous aussi Jane. Vous allez être en retard ! et repart.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Quand il arrive dans les nouveaux quartiers, Mancini affichant un air narquois, va de son commentaire, étant encore sur son dos.**

**-Alors Jane ! On s'est égaré ?**

**Le mentaliste répond par des paroles circonspectes, mêlant un soupçon d'insolence.**

**-Je vois que votre humour s'améliore. Exercez-vous davantage !**

**L'agent grince des dents. Décidement, celui-ci l'insupporte tandis que d'autres se trouvant derrière sont amusés. Malheureusement, tous ne partagent pas cette rigolade et le consultant se fait coincer par son récent chef qui le sermonne à propos de son retard.**

**-Monsieur Jane ! Vous vous croyez dans un moulin ?**

**Avec un petit sourire, effrontément.**

**-Oh, non ! Je ne me permettrais pas.**

**-Ici vous n'êtes pas au CBI. Si votre ancien supérieur tolérait vos retards ou absences sans motif valable, ce n'est pas le cas dans cet environnement.**

**-Je ne suis pas du genre à abuser des bonnes grâces.**

**-Votre petit air arrogant est exaspérant !**

**Il pince les lèvres, modifiant son expression, sobre.**

**-Désolé ! Je tiens juste à rajouter pour ma défense que mon retard est dû à un détour que j'ai fait pour des raisons qui ne pouvaient attendre.**

**Le chef se montre indifférent.**

**-Vous vous devez d'être ponctuel. Ne soyez pas en retard dorénavant !**

**-Très bien !**

**Une voix en retrait alerte.**

**-On a reçu un fichier électronique de Russell Kerban !**

**Tous se précipitent vers l'ordinateur de l'agent, expert en informatique, Lana passant par-là, également. Le responsable en question ouvre le fichier, le tueur au physique de baroudeur, s'adresse à eux, assit face à l'écran, s'étant filmé à l'aide d'une webcam comme s'il correspondait virtuellement avec une relation amicale vu son attitude.**

**-Bonjour, F B I. articulant exagérément chaque syllabe. J'ai pensé que vous deviez espérer de mes nouvelles. Cela aurait été ingrat de ma part de cesser toute communication avec vous. Comme vous pouvez le voir de l'endroit où je me trouve, la journée s'annonce radieuse.**

**Le psychopathe désigne du doigt, la fenêtre vers laquelle le soleil semble viser. Il ferme ensuite les yeux comme s'il éprouvait une sensation liée au plaisir, non obscène toutefois.**

**-Mmm ! Je savoure cette fin de matinée, ce temps si beau. puis fait pivoter la webcam en direction de la vitre.**

**Mancini réagit à ce comportement, le jugeant déplacé.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce cinglé ?**

**Jane placé à peu de distance, leur fait remarquer le cadre de la pièce où le tueur est.**

**-C'est bien trop coquet, raffiné pour ce qui pourrait lui servir de tanière. Papier peint imprimé de petites branches de cerisier japonais, éparpillées, le dégradé de couleur est un mélange parme pâle ainsi que rose, pose de jolis rideaux, goût féminin, l'aspect de cette pièce paraît convenablement entretenu.**

**L'agent fédéral l'interrompt, impatient.**

**-Accouchez !**

**Le patron mécontent par la façon dont il s'adresse au mentaliste, agacé aussi par cette mésentente puérile, prononce son nom sèchement afin de le faire taire. Jane apporte sa conclusion d'analyse.**

**-A mon avis, celui-ci ne se trouve pas chez lui mais chez une femme. Son physique dépareille au milieu du décor qui l'entoure.**

**L'expert devant son ordinateur va dans son sens, épaté.**

**-C'est vrai ça ! Rien ne va ensemble si on regarde attentivement. Chapeau !**

**Le chef demande ce qu'il en pense en finalité.**

**-Ils n'ont rien en commun vu son apparence souillon.**

**L'agent Ganaëlle le devance involontairement, les mots sortant de sa bouche, étant dans un état méditatif.**

**-Russell Kerban est chez sa victime.**

**Le patron réagit, troublé.**

**-Que dites-vous ?**

**Reprenant ses esprits ainsi que son dynamisme, développe.**

**-Il se trouve sûrement dans la chambre de sa victime.**

**-D'habitude, lorsque les fichiers nous sont envoyés, la victime est tout de suite montrée, exprimant un message bref sans s'attarder.**

**-Jane a raison ! Les aspects sont totalement discordants. Croyez-moi ! Le tueur a pénétré chez sa victime.**

**La webcam est à ce moment dirigée vers la femme qui a été tuée. Par contre, ce que l'on remarque en premier comparé à ses précédentes présentations morbides filmées, cadrant aussi bien les victimes que sa signature dessinée sur le mur, est justement le dessin inspiré de son tatouage. L'agent Ganaëlle lui demande la date du fichier. L'expert en informatique devient blême.**

**-Il date d'aujourd'hui.**

**Mancini ajoute seulement.**

**-Russell Kerban a changé ses habitudes.**

**Le mentaliste veut connaître lesquelles, l'agent répondant cette fois sans agressivité car l'instant s'avère très inquiétant.**

**-Avant ce dingue nous envoyait ses petits films macabres le lendemain.**

**Le représentant fédéral se montrant concerné, sollicite l'informaticien en herbe.**

**-Tu as pu localiser le lieu ?**

**-Attends,…. attends. C'est fait ! 428 El Camino Avenue. Autoroute 80B. lui indiquant le trajet sur le plan.**

**Le chef lance le coup de feu, paniqué, en criant.**

**-Prenez vos gilets par balle, armes et filez là-bas !**

**Les agents partent en vitesse. A voix basse, celui-ci rajoute.**

**-Je veux que l'on cueille ce dégénéré !**

**Prenant quelques secondes de retard, la profileuse demande l'heure à laquelle le fichier a été envoyé.**

**-Douze minutes environ. **

**-Bordel ! On a des chances de le coincer si l'on arrive à temps. Russell Kerban à l'air de rester un moment après les avoir tué.**

**Elle demande au responsable devant l'écran, combien de minutes cela prend.**

**-D'ici à cette adresse, je dirais un peu plus de trente minutes en mettant le turbo.**

**-Ok ! **

**Le froid momentanément dissipé entre Lana et Patrick, l'emmène, courant jusqu'à la voiture. Ceintures bouclées, prêt à démarrer, celui-ci s'interroge sur cet empressement.**

**-Il est presque impossible d'arrêter un tueur en série en un temps record. Ils nous échappent toujours avant.**

**L'agent Ganaëlle semble ne rien écouter, pressée.**

**-Je ne veux pas être malpolie mais s'il te plait, ferme-là !**

**-Eh !...**

**Celle-ci passe le levier de vitesse puis le prévient.**

**-Accroche-toi, Jane !**

**La profileuse démarre alors en trombe, le consultant est immédiatement secoué par cette vitesse grand V, réalisant avec sa main un signe de croix, se tenant à la ceinture de sécurité durant la folle route, murmurant.**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu !**

** -Que dis-tu ?**

**-Non, non, rien. murmurant à nouveau. Cela sera déjà un miracle si je ne suis pas malade.**

**Ayant mémorisé l'itinéraire, le consultant lui fait remarquer que ce n'est pas le bon chemin, le visage crispé par sa conduite.**

**-J'ai pris un raccourci.**

**Lors des virages, il lui demande si elle ne se serait pas auparavant exercée sur un circuit de formule 1. L'agent Ganaëlle sourit en jetant un œil en sa direction.**

**-Tu n'aimes pas les sensations fortes à ce que je vois.**

**-Pas celles-ci, non.**

**-T'inquiètes pas ! Ton calvaire va bientôt prendre fin.**

**Après avoir roulé ainsi, ils arrivent en premier, descendent de la voiture, le pauvre Jane, raide comme un bout de bois, tremblant nerveusement. Lana le regarde en le rassurant.**

**-Le retour sera moins agité.**

**Elle enfile ensuite son gilet par balle, vérifie son arme dans l'étui puis parée avant de s'aventurer près de la maison, s'adresse à son partenaire.**

**-Surveille d'ici !**

**-Tu ne vas pas y aller seule ? Je viens avec toi.**

**La profileuse refuse, s'exprimant sur un ton ferme.**

**-Non ! Tu restes là !**

**La féroce court vers le domicile, le contourne et s'étant assurée qu'aucun danger pourrait guetter à l'extérieur, casse la vitre de la porte de derrière, ouvre puis entre. Les rideaux feutrés tirés, assombrissent les pièces de la maison, lui permettant de se cacher dans les recoins par prudence, l'intérieur paraissant calme cependant. Celle-ci monte petit à petit les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage et arrivée face à la porte de la chambre, l'ouvre lentement, ne découvrant personne d'autre que le cadavre de la nouvelle victime. Son arme baisse la garde, s'approche de la femme morte, le regard rempli de compassion avant de fermer les yeux. Jane qui la suivait discrètement, entre à son tour dans la chambre, le regardant, déçue.**

**-J'avais tellement l'espoir de l'attraper.**

**Il lui répète ce que celle-ci avait déjà dit.**

**-Ce n'est pas le moment.**

**Peu de minutes après, l'équipe du FBI font une entrée fracassante dans la maison. Entendant leurs voix, l'agent Ganaëlle leur crie de venir à l'étage. Montant un à un, Mancini est le premier à pénétrer, un peu furieux.**

**-Tu es suicidaire ou quoi !**

**N'étant touchée ainsi que méfiante par son apparente inquiétude.**

**-Tu crains que je te double ?**

**-N'importe quoi ! Tu aurais pu te faire tirer dessus, c'est tout !**

**Elle neutralise sa défensive.**

**-La maison est vide de toute façon.**

**-Apparemment, oui. Certains sont restés en bas afin de tout fouiller.**

**D'en haut ils entendent.**

**-Rien à signaler !**

**-Bon ! On peut partir.**

**Jane inspecte la chambre minutieusement ainsi que le symbole dessiné sur le mur. Des flashs fractionnés, par ce qu'il l'a subi psychologiquement, frappent son esprit. Pendant ce temps, le coroner est prévenu, l'agent Ganaëlle s'adresse au consultant.**

**-On n'a plus rien à faire ici. On y va !**

**En descendant, celui-ci frôle la console aménagée dans le couloir sur lequel un papier suscite son intérêt, le prenant. Voyant qu'il s'est immobilisé, elle lui demande ce que c'est.**

**-Que tiens-tu dans la main ?**

**L'esprit méditatif à son tour, fournit néanmoins la réponse suivante.**

**-C'est une facture concernant la réparation d'un ordinateur.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Je ne sais pas encore mais ce n'est sans doute pas anodin. et le range dans sa poche de pantalon tandis que la profileuse cache une éventuelle preuve dérobée, susceptible d'être une pièce à conviction du moins considérant ceci par conscience professionnelle.**

**Dans la voiture, durant le trajet du retour, celle-ci le questionne.**

**-Où tu penses que cette facture peut nous mener ?**

**-En avez-vous trouvé sur les lieux de chaque scène de crime précédemment ?**

**-Non.**

**-Russell Kerban connaît bien l'informatique. Pourquoi ne travaillerait-il pas dans ce domaine ? Ou a travaillé.**

**Séduite par sa supposition, cela la laisse songeuse.**

**-Pas bête ! puis. Juste une question. Pourquoi t'en être emparé au lieu de le remettre ? L'équipe travaille sur cette affaire, Jane.**

**Sa tête se tourne en sa direction, étirant modérément un sourire nerveux.**

**-Moralisatrice ?**

**Lana jette un coup d'œil rapidement, prenant en compte l'expression du mentaliste qui la juge de sa mauvaise foi.**

**-Ok ! Je ne suis pas un exemple. et sur un ton affirmatif, rajoute. Tu veux avoir l'avantage afin d'être le premier sur ses traces.**

**Tous deux se regardent à nouveau furtivement.**

**-Pas besoin de m'en dire plus, Jane !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dans la journée, dans les quartiers du CBI, l'agent Van Pelt face à son ordinateur, reçoit un fichier électronique qui lui paraît étrange, alertant ses coéquipiers qui se tiennent à proximité.**

**-Eh, venez voir !**

**Tous accourent. Lisbon demande de l'ouvrir. Visionnant le début de la vidéo, ils s'interrogent sur sa nature, Rigsby d'abord.**

**-C'est une femme qui est suivie ? On ne distingue pas grand-chose. Tu peux rendre l'image plus nette ?**

**Grace affine le grain, neutralise les parasites.**

**-Ouais ! C'est beaucoup mieux !**

**La vidéo montre donc une silhouette féminine, suivie par la personne qui la filme en vision nocturne à son insu, marchant à quelques mètres derrière sans que la cible ne s'en aperçoive. Le zoom s'enclenche, réalisant un plan rapproché sur tout l'ensemble du corps de l'inconnue. Cho est révolté.**

**-Saloperie de pervers !**

**Van Pelt commente.**

**-Elle est filée jusqu'à son domicile.**

**Cinq secondes plus tard, la femme continue d'être filmée depuis l'extérieur alors que celle-ci range ses courses dans les placards de sa cuisine.**

**-Quel salaud !**

**Lisbon partage sa réaction.**

**-Je suis tout à fait de votre avis. Quel dégeulasse !**

**La supérieure centre ensuite son attention sur les données du fichier, s'adressant à Van Pelt.**

**-Quand a-t-il été filmé et envoyé ?**

**-Je vais zoomer. La date indique, 8 juillet.**

**\- Donc ce petit film remonte à deux semaines.**

**Rigsby se questionne.**

**-Pourquoi nous l'envoyer ?**

**Cho répond que l'auteur de la vidéo doit aimer les jeux vicieux. Teresa acquiesce en sa faveur.**

**-Je pense que c'est sa motivation.**

**Grace les informe à propos de l'envoi du fichier.**

**-Il n'y a pas d'indication concernant une quelconque identité électronique de l'expéditeur.**

**Leur supérieur s'en étonne.**

**-Comment est-ce possible ?**

**-Vous voyez l'adresse en haut, pointant du doigt. C'est un nom de domaine qui a été créé uniquement pour cet envoi. Si je clique, colle dans la barre de recherche, voilà ce que ça donne. ****Le nom de domaine que vous recherchez n'existe pas.**

**-La personne a dû supprimer son compte juste après. Ni vu, ni connu !**

**Lisbon insiste.**

**-Il n'y a pas un moyen pour remonter vers la source ?**

**Van Pelt tape le nom de domaine puis clique sur. Malheureusement, rien ne concorde, se rabattant sur l'adresse IP.**

**-Je peux savoir d'où le fichier a été envoyé ?**

**Au même moment, un second fait son apparition sur l'écran qui est ouvert également. Celui-ci est audio.**

**-Bonjour, C B I. J'espère que vous avez déjà visionné la vidéo que j'ai concoctée ? L'avez-vous apprécié ?**

**Rigsby ne peut s'empêcher de dire.**

**-C'est un malade !**

** -J'ai pensé qu'il était injuste de vous faire passer pour des laissés pour compte car vos compétences ne sont pas à remettre en cause. J'ai eu envie de me lier avec un autre bureau d'investigation. Trois c'est mieux !**

**Cho intervient aussi.**

**-Pourquoi trois ?**

**-Vous vous demandez qui je suis ? Et bien un tueur en série qui commence à gravir les échelons de la gloire lentement mais sûrement.**

**Une terrifiante sensation se propage en eux. La voix termine en ricanant.**

**-Non, non, non. Pas celui que vous pensez ! Ne vous leurrez pas ! Je suis un prototype unique bien que j'avoue m'inspirer du grand seigneur. Je veux vous avertir que nos chemins vont être amenés à se croiser. Russell Kerban vous salue, cher C B I.**

**Wayne, d'un ton non hésitant.**

**-C'est le tueur en série !**

**Lisbon dans la seconde, veut que Grace localise l'adresse IP, en attente ainsi que la récente, se mettant à la tâche. Six secondes après.**

**-La première provient des alentours de ce quartier.**

**La carte s'affiche.**

**-428 El Camino Avenue.**

**Kimball fait le rapprochement suite aux informations diffusées dans la matinée.**

**-C'est l'adresse de la victime !**

**La supérieure est effarée, choquée.**

**-Il nous a envoyé cette vidéo deux semaines après le meurtre. Quel immonde personnage !**

**Dans la hâte, elle demande à Van Pelt pour la seconde adresse IP, tirée de la nouvelle vidéo, la date, l'heure.**

**-Cela a été enregistré aujourd'hui à 10 :40 ce matin et deviné quoi ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-A la même adresse.**

**Teresa est stupéfaite, se posant la question.**

**-Il était encore là-bas ?**

**Cho spontanément, exprime sa supposition.**

**-Celui-ci n'est peut-être pas repartit.**

**Sachant que le FBI se trouvait sur place, Lisbon prévient Jane en composant son numéro cellulaire précipitamment, s'éloignant un peu. Le mentaliste ne pouvant répondre à cet instant, un message est laissé.**

**-«_ Ouvrez vos oreilles ! Nous avons reçu il y a plusieurs minutes maintenant, deux fichiers électroniques que nous avons regardés, s'agissant de deux vidéos dont la première renseigne sur la victime qui a été retrouvée morte ce matin à son domicile où le bureau fédéral s'est rendu. La seconde est un enregistrement audio qui a été réalisé aujourd'hui. Jane ! Les deux adresses IP proviennent de la maison de la victime. Russell Kerban était encore présent lorsque les lieux ont été vidés. Rappelez-moi au plus vite ! _»**

**Plus tard, celle-ci en réfère à Gale Bertram, la menace à laquelle le CBI est confronté. En fin d'après-midi, le consultant libre de ses mouvements, écoute le message vocal de Teresa. Ayant terminé sa journée, il se rend à ses anciens quartiers sans tarder. L'agent Ganaëlle n'ignorant pas son intuition, le suit en voiture de façon à ce que celui-ci ne se doute de cette filature.**

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous jeudi pour les chapitres 19,20,21. Un travail en groupe ne sera pas de refus.

Bonne journée.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour,

Dans les trois chapitres, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur le tueur, Russell Kerban même si c'est encore minime. Cela avance doucement mais sûrement. Une bonne lecture et vous, chers timides qui lisez, si le coeur vous en dit, exprimez vos avis sincèrement. Je suis ouverte aux critiques. Bon jeudi.

**Arrivés tous deux là-bas à deux minutes d'intervalle, le mentaliste prend l'ascenseur, rejoint l'équipe qui l'attend afin qu'ensemble ils étudient les fichiers. Une minute après, la profileuse les surprend en flagrant délit, sans amertume.**

**-Vous travaillez toujours en groupe à ce que je vois !**

**Lisbon s'avance vers elle, culpabilisant.**

**-Agent Ganaëlle, je…**

**-Ce n'est pas la peine de m'expliquer. Je n'ai jamais trop cru que Patrick Jane avait démissionné du CBI.**

**L'air confus.**

**-Nous ne pouvions faire autrement.**

**-Je ne suis pas rancunière. J'aurais fait pareil.**

**Teresa l'escorte jusqu'aux agents, leur disant.**

**-Une aide supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop.**

**Le consultant ne reprochant la filature, répond uniquement, à l'aise.**

**-Deux valent mieux qu'un !**

**Van Pelt s'installe à son bureau à nouveau puis diffuse la vidéo. La profileuse exprime ce que le contenu lui inspire.**

**-Il faudrait émasculer ce type de vicelard !**

**Personne ne rétorque. Vient ensuite la diffusion audio, le mentaliste n'ayant qu'un mot à la bouche.**

**-Russell Kerban veut qu'on le compare à John Le Rouge et fait tout pour.**

**La supérieure répond que c'est ce qu'ils craignent.**

**-Un suffit à ce malheur !**

**Lana se joint à sa pensée.**

**-Malheureusement encore pour la société !**

**Regardant, écoutant, celle-ci devine le plan du tueur en série.**

**-Il est en train de mettre en route un jeu en incluant d'autres joueurs.**

**Jane, le regard fixe, rajoute.**

**-Comme des pions !**

**Lisbon lui demande si ça va.**

**-Oui, oui. Je réfléchissais à voix haute. puis sourit pour sauver les apparences.**

**L'agent Ganaëlle rend service en lui proposant de continuer afin qu'il donne son point de vue, prenant alors le relais.**

**-Russell Kerban doit avoir épuisé une partie de sa ressource dans laquelle celui-ci puise une énergie créatrice, stimulatrice, comparable à ce que l'endorphine provoque dans le cerveau, le libérant pendant une dépense physique qui serait pour lui, lié à la sexualité.**

**Cela fait sourire avec une certaine gêne Van Pelt et Rigsby quant à Teresa qui en sourit, timidement, dit que sa comparaison n'aurait pas été mieux.**

**-C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus cohérent. puis poursuit. Le FBI qui le traque, n'est plus aussi distrayant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est adressé au CBI afin d'ajouter du piment.**

**Cho fait part d'une réflexion.**

**-Génial ! Un fou en liberté qui désire se servir de nous.**

**La profileuse voit également une occasion de venir à bout du psychopathe.**

**-Si le bureau fédéral d'investigation ainsi que le bureau californien collaboraient, ça augmenterait les chances de l'arrêter probablement.**

**Elle remarque leurs figures défaitistes.**

**-Bon ! Je sais que ce n'est pas le grand amour en général avec mais cela serait peut-être la seule solution qui soit à notre portée.**

**L'équipe en convient. Celle-ci revient sur l'épisode de ce matin, s'en voulant encore.**

**-Regardez ! On n'a même pas été fichu d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de penser que Russell Kerban pouvait être dans la maison.**

**Rigsby se montre réconfortant, un peu gaffeur.**

**-Vous savez, on aurait sans doute négligé ce détail.**

**Kimball le regarde, mécontent, se disant ce que l'agent fédéral pourrait penser de leurs compétences, lui faisant sentir qu'il a commis une faute, tournant la tête en sa direction. Wayne, par contre, n'est pas tracassé par sa maladresse.**

**-Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Personne n'est infaillible.**

**L'agent Ganaëlle ne se formalise pas.**

**-L'agent Rigsby a raison. La preuve !**

**Cho murmure ensuite à l'oreille de son coéquipier malgré ça, donnant un coup de coude.**

**-La prochaine fois, tourne ta langue dans la bouche avant de parler.**

**De son côté, Lisbon demande à la profileuse comment le neutraliser.**

**-Nous en avons discuté avec monsieur Jane, jetant un coup d'œil vers lui, à propos de ça et après avoir vu la vidéo, c'est probant. Il épie bien ses futures victimes avant de les tuer, les sélectionnant avec exigence, ne se hasardant pas. parle ensuite des fichiers électroniques. Les précédentes adresses IP qui furent relevées, provenaient souvent de cybercafé. C'est la première fois qu'il a recours à cette méthode qui consiste à se servir de l'ordinateur personnelle de la victime. Son envie est de semer des indices comme le petit poucet qui faisait tomber des mies de pain afin de retrouver son chemin. C'est exactement pareil. **

**Teresa comprend alors la façon de fonctionner de Russell Kerban.**

**-Vous voulez dire que ses prochains envois seront envoyés à partir de l'ordinateur de celles-ci ?**

**-Je le crois, oui.**

**Le mentaliste, à ce moment opportun, sort de la poche la facture trouvée, leur montrant. Van Pelt demande ce que c'est.**

**-Je l'ai en quelque sorte subtilisé sur les lieux du crime. La supérieure affiche envers celui-ci, un air qui le réprimande, devançant ses pensées. ****Je sais ce que vous allez me dire.**

**Lisbon étire un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.**

**-Vous croyez !**

**Il reprend.**

**-C'est une facture concernant une réparation d'ordinateur.**

**Cette-fois-ci, elle est intriguée.**

**-Vous voulez en venir où ?**

**-Peut-être que je me trompe mais il est possible que ce soit lié au meurtre de Magalie Swanson, la victime de ce matin.**

**Cho prend la parole.**

**-Tu veux dire que le type qui l'a réparé pourrait être ce cinglé ?**

**-C'est une hypothèse qui m'a traversé l'esprit.**

**Grace trouve cela vraiment vicieux.**

**-Il irait réparer des ordinateurs à domicile et de là, déciderait qui serait sa prochaine victime ? C'est ignoble !**

**Cela fait réagir au quart de tour le consultant.**

**-C'est ça !**

**-Ça quoi ?**

**-Répète après, il irait réparer.**

**-Des ordinateurs à domicile.**

**-Sur la vidéo de ce matin au FBI, Russell Kerban s'assoit comme s'il se sentait chez lui. La pièce ne lui est pas étrangère.**

**L'agent Ganaëlle le constate aussi.**

**-Tu as raison ! Maintenant que j'y pense…**

**Teresa demande quel genre de vidéo, la profileuse racontant que l'on voit le tueur assit sur le fauteuil de bureau face à l'écran, celui-ci qui semble se plaire dans le cadre dans lequel il se trouve, finissant par la découverte du cadavre. L'équipe du bureau californien est horrifiée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jane confie la facture à l'agent Van Pelt afin qu'elle effectue des recherches sur le nom qui est spécifié en haut, ****_Easy Repair Computer_****. Lisbon rattrapée par son esprit intègre, dans l'embarras.**

**-Je ne sais pas si c'est honnête de faire ça. C'est assez délicat de conserver une sorte de pièce à conviction qui nous ne revient pas de droit.**

**Lana se montre rassurante.**

**-Ne vous en souciez pas ! Si j'avais été contre, je m'y serais opposée.**

**La supérieure reste cependant bileuse.**

**-Mais si le FBI l'apprend, cela pourrait vous causer des ennuis.**

**-J'y suis déjà abonnée ! Alors un de plus ou de moins…**

**Teresa est admirative par sa force de caractère.**

**-Vous paraissez le prendre à la légère ce que vous considérez de banal.**

**-Pas tout le temps. Croyez-moi ! Concernant cette trouvaille, un éventuel problème avec le FBI serait une broutille.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Après avoir tout mis à plat durant un peu plus de deux heures, chacun quitte le CBI à 21h16, l'agent Ganaëlle et le consulatant se retrouvant seuls, discutant.**

**-Tu as joué ton rôle à la perfection concernant ta soit-disante démission. Bravo !**

**-Rancunière ?**

**-Non.**

**-Je dois dire aussi que tu m'as bien eu en me suivant. Comment tu as deviné ?**

**-Disons que l'instinct est la survie, l'intuition le radar. J'ai choisi la deuxième option.**

**-A propos de la vidéo que Russell Kerban a envoyé au FBI…**

**-Oui…**

**-Tu m'as paru absorbée par une toute autre pensée.**

**Celle-ci sourit à ce que Patrick a remarqué.**

**-Je pensais que tu prêterais moins d'attention par rapport à hier soir.**

**-Quand il s'agit du travail, je mets ma vie personnelle de côté.**

**-Très bien ! puis s'apprête à monter dans la voiture.**

**Le mentaliste allant jusqu'à la portière du véhicule, la retenant.**

**-C'est tout ?**

**Futée, le faisant exprès, lui rappelle ce qui vient juste d'exprimer.**

**-Tu m'as répondu que tu m'étais ta vie privée de côté. Je le respecte, voilà tout !**

**Désirant savoir ce qui a rendu absent son esprit, avec pleine d'audace, il prend l'initiative sans demander son avis comme celui-ci en a la fâcheuse, exaspérante manie.**

**-Bon ! Je te suis cette fois-ci. et contourne la range rover, comme pour aller regagner sa voiture.**

**La profileuse hausse la voix afin de s'y opposer en prononçant son nom.**

**-Jane !**

**L'audacieux réapparaît par enchantement devant la jeune femme, l'expression faussement innocente.**

**-Qu'est-ce que se passe ?**

**-Je ne t'ai rien proposé de ce genre ! la suppliant toutefois malicieusement.**

**-Cela ne prendra pas longtemps.**

**Lana le regarde avec des petits yeux méfiants, devinant son stratagème.**

**-C'est fou ça !**

**Simulant l'étonnement.**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-Cette ruse permanente à laquelle tu as recours systématiquement.**

**En comédien crédible.**

**-Je t'assure que non !**

**-Tu es capable de n'importe quelle manipulation afin d'arriver à tes fins. irritée par cette attitude, ajoute. C'est dingue ça ! Tu n'en n'as pas marre parfois ?**

**Le consultant répond encore par insolence.**

**-Parfois oui.**

**-Tu ne perds pas le nord !**

**-Plus j'asticote les gens, plus ils m'adorent. élargissant son sourire espiègle en basculant sur la pointe des chaussures, les mains dans les poches.**

**-Finalement, tu essais de me rendre malléable ? Pourtant tu sais que mon caractère n'est pas accommodant.**

**Cependant, l'agent Ganaëlle ne peut garder ce qui l'obnubile et n'étant pas mesquine, décide de lui en parler, considérant que ceci est de son devoir de l'en prévenir surtout que cela le concerne.**

**-On ne va pas passer la nuit sur le parking ! Suis-moi en voiture ! Nous allons en discuter.**

**Ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Jane se dépêche de monter dans sa DS, met le contact, suivant alors la range rover qui conduit jusqu'à un restaurant chinois, Delight China Food, situé sur Fair Oaks Boulevard. Lorsqu'ils descendent, Patrick dit juste.**

**-Ça tombe bien ! J'avais comme une petite faim.**

**-Le choix te convient ?**

**L'extrémité de son pouce se joint à l'index, formant un rond, ses autres doigts levés.**

**-Parfait !**

**-Je t'invite.**

**Assis confortablement à une table, aménagée au fond de la salle, servis, dégustant un assortiment de spécialités asiatiques commandé, conversant entre deux plats, Lana rentre dans le vif du sujet.**

**-As-tu remarqué quoique-ce soit sur la vidéo qui aurait pu t'interpeller lorsqu'on l'a visionné ce matin ?**

**Finissant de mâcher un morceau de crevette à la sauce piquante.**

**-Si je n'avais rien remarqué, tu ne m'aurais pas encore sur le dos et nous ne serions pas en train de manger des chinoiseries à cette table.**

**Il pose ses baguettes sur le bord de l'assiette, changeant d'expression.**

**-Je m'attends à ce que tu vas me révéler.**

**-Je veux que tu me confirmes que nous sommes bien sur la même longueur d'onde.**

**-De quoi as-tu peur ?**

**-De ce que tu pourrais projeter d'entreprendre.**

**Souriant pour s'en défendre.**

**-Qui ? Moi ? ironise-t-il. Quelle inconscience de ma part !**

**Stoïquement face à lui.**

**-Ton entourage professionnel sait de quoi tu es capable, l'ayant déjà prouvé, le sachant également. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre car comme tu me l'as dit, le meilleur serait de voir crever John Le Rouge.**

**Le visage de celui-ci se ferme, le rapprochant.**

**-Tu l'as compris comme moi. Russell Kerban est rentré en contact avec. Cette même façon d'attirer l'attention sur ce qui est dessiné sur le mur, le cadrant en vedette ainsi que son air de bienheureux. Un changement est intervenu dernièrement, le concernant personnellement. Qui à part lui aurait pu le rendre guilleret ? L'épanouissement que j'ai lu sur sa figure de détraqué n'avait rien avoir avec le meurtre commis. Cela semblait beaucoup plus valorisant comme si quelqu'un qu'il admirait avait répondu à son appel.**

**Elle baisse la tête vers son assiette puis se redresse, affichant éloquemment une expression sur son visage.**

**-C'est tout à fait ça !**

**La profileuse met un point d'honneur à l'observation de Jane.**

**-Il se sent reconnu par le maître de l'horreur.**

**Pensant que John Le Rouge a dû trouver cette pâle copie injurieuse vis-à-vis de son ego, réservera fatalement une mise à exécution pour Russell Kerban qui a été perçu comme un offenseur envers le médiatique tueur en série en le plagiant même partiellement.**

**-Oui mais pour combien de temps ?**

**Lana motivée plus que jamais, avec cette étincelle dans les yeux.**

**-C'est ce qui nous reste à déterminer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Deux jours plus tard, Jane téléphone à l'agent Van Pelt afin que celle-ci lui transmette des informations concernant Easy Repair Computer. Le résultat des recherches n'est pas ce qu'il escomptait.**

**-Cela a été fructueux, Grace ?**

**-Pas comme je l'aurais souhaité mais ce que j'ai trouvé n'est pas inintéressant. Cette société a bien existé. Elle a fermé il y a deux ans. Les dirigeants ont déposé le bilan pour cause de faillite.**

**-C'était trop beau pour être vrai !**

**-Attends ! Ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai quand même obtenu un bonus qui confirme ce que tu supposais.**

**-Je suis tout ouïe !**

**-J'ai récupéré une liste des employés sur laquelle des noms ont été répertoriés. Parmi eux Russell Kerban apparaît. D'après son ancien employeur que j'ai contacté, celui-ci l'a renvoyé trois ans auparavant, c'est-à-dire un an avant que Easy Repair Computer ne ferme.**

**-Quelle était le motif de ce renvoi ?**

**-Une cliente chez qui il s'était rendu afin d'installer l'ADSL, s'est plainte auprès de son patron dû à un geste déplacé, viré le soir même sans qu'il puisse percevoir son salaire du mois et ne l'a plus jamais revu. Rien qu'à son ton, j'ai senti une grande réticence.**

**-Cela se comprend ! On ne peut pas dire que sa nouvelle activité de tueur rende son ex- employeur élogieux vis-à-vis de lui.**

**-Finalement, grâce à cette facture on a pu savoir qu'il a travaillé là-bas.**

**-C'est ce que Russell Kerban veut.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Je n'ai pas le temps de tout expliquer pour l'instant car je dois y aller mais c'est un jeu pour lui. puis le mentaliste raccroche.**

Samedi, je posterais cette fois quatre chapitres vu leur courte longueur. Les deux bureaux vont commencer à collaborer ensemble.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello,hello,

J'espère que vous commencez ce début de journée agréablement. Vous allez assister à la collaboration des deux bureaux d'investigation. Le tueur prend ses aises, les meurtres s'accumulent, à vous de lire l'avancé de cette enquête dans son intégralité. Bon week-end

**Ce matin au FBI, une réunion inattendue a lieu. Le chef informe aux agents que suite aux vidéos que le CBI a reçues de la part du tueur, les deux bureaux d'investigation vont devoir faire équipe puisque cette affaire ne les concerne plus seulement. Celui-ci ajoute qu'ils devront se montrer coopératifs, respectueux et ne pas se comporter comme la dernière fois, regardant vers Mancini, lors de leur précédente collaboration lamentable.**

**-Je ne tolérais de tels enfantillages à nouveau. et plus autoritairement. Vous êtes des agents fédéraux et non des gosses qui se disputent une trousse de billes dans une cour de récréation. Si jamais j'en repère un qui perturbe cette enquête, je n'hésiterais pas à le suspendre de ses fonctions. Russell Kerban est un dangereux psychopathe qui a déjà tué un bon nombre de femmes, allant en empirant. Nous devons au plus vite le neutraliser afin que Sacramento puisse vivre dans la quiétude, non plus dans la terreur continuellement. Ce massacre doit cesser ! A partir de maintenant, la nation nous regarde, compte sur cette coopération, alors aucune erreur n'est permise. Me suis-je bien fait entendre ?**

**Tous hochent la tête.**

**-Bien ! La réunion est levée.**

**Mancini passe à côté de Jane avec son coéquipier.**

**-On va avoir encore plus de pain sur la planche en compagnie du CBI.**

**Terme évidemment sarcastique à l'égard du mentaliste qui opte pour l'indifférence vis-à-vis de sa connerie. L'agent Ganaëlle proche, est plus que disposée à travailler avec le bureau californien.**

**-Et bien c'est parti ! Les prochains jours se présenteront, je l'espère, sous les meilleurs auspices pour l'enquête.**

**Il la regarde, essayant de rester positif.**

**-Souhaitons que l'union fasse la force !**

**Le consultant prend ensuite le poignet de Lana, la ramène vers lui, chuchotant.**

**-J'ai du neuf à propos de la facture.**

**Celle-ci met sa main devant la bouche afin que personne ne remarque ce qui est dit.**

**-Suis-moi !**

**-Encore ?**

**-Jane… !**

**Il la suit alors tranquillement comme si de rien n'était puis à un étage, en-dessous, dans un bureau dont la porte de derrière est capitonnée, non utilisé, un endroit où ils peuvent librement parler, la profileuse demande de lui raconter.**

**-Russell Kerban a travaillé à Easy Repair Computer qui a fermé depuis. répétant le motif de son renvoi.**

**-Tu avais raison. Celui-ci a dû réparer l'ordinateur de Magalie Swanson voire d'autres, prétendant que l'ancienne société dans laquelle il était employé, était la sienne. Les victimes satisfaites de son boulot ne devaient se poser aucune question. On sait qu'il se présente sûrement sous un déguisement afin de ne pas être reconnu.**

**-Le comble de l'ironie !**

**-N'est-ce pas ! Lui qui est avide de reconnaissance. C'est après avoir tué sa victime que Russell Kerban se filme à visage découvert, cachant sa panoplie.**

**-En tout cas, un bloc de factures a dû être volé le soir où il a été viré. Sinon comment ? On arrive au niveau 2.**

**-Niveau 2 ?**

**-Oui, tu sais comme dans les parties de jeux vidéo dans lesquels nous sommes confrontés à gravir plusieurs niveaux. Il a atteint le second et veut jouer à présent avec nous, en semant exprès des indices qui renseignent sur sa véritable identité. Plusieurs morceaux du puzzle qui nous seront proposés pourraient représenter des indications supplémentaires à son sujet que ce soit en rapport avec son passé ou présent.**

**-Tu sais que ce sera plus compliqué dès demain concernant nos cachotteries.**

**-Pas forcément si l'on est prudent.**

**Elle remue la tête de droite à gauche, levant les yeux au plafond en souriant.**

**-Tu te fous des conventions ?**

**-Toi aussi.**

**-Au fait ! Ton infiltration te permet-t-elle de te forger une opinion sur certains agents du FBI dont un qui serait susceptible d'être l'informateur secret de John Le Rouge ?**

**Un sourire nerveux le trahit, regarde ses chaussures alors que l'agent Ganaëlle l'avait découvert.**

**-Pas encore. puis reprend son assurance. Mais la vidéo nous le dira.**

**-Ah !**

**-L'indicateur de John Le Rouge l'a certainement visionné comme nous. Peut-être même était-il là ce fameux matin. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas prêté attention à l'expression de leurs visages car ceci les dénonce.**

**-Moi non plus, Jane. Viens-en au but !**

**-Cet informateur doit être au courant que ces deux ignobles monstres sont rentrés en contact ou l'a appris en même temps que nous. Peu importe ! Si Russell Kerban révèle, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas vu sa soif de reconnaissance ainsi que son orgueil qui le pousse à tout dévoilé, que John Le Rouge l'a en effet contacté sur une prochaine vidéo, ce qui transparaîtra sur la figure du traître. Ce sera une preuve concrète qu'il s'agit bien de l'indic.**

**-Et si cet indic a été formé afin de dissimulé la moindre de ses émotions, comment savoir ?**

**-De toute façon, Russell Kerban deviendra trop bavard à propos de John Le Rouge et…..**

**La profileuse concluant rapidement grâce à son esprit vif, complète la phrase de Jane, engouée.**

**-Celui-ci attentera à sa vie par l'intermédiaire de son informateur, à qui, John Le Rouge commanditera son meurtre.**

**-Exactement ! Il le fera passer pour légitime défense et ainsi l'aura fait taire.**

**-Alors tu ne pourras pas avoir ce que tu convoitais. Soit nous faisons le nécessaire afin de l'arrêter avant, en vue que des révélations soient déclarées ou comme tu l'as dit, Russell Kerban sera tué.**

**-On devra ensuite se rabattre sur la personne qui l'aura abattu avec de la chance.**

**-Encore faudrait-il prouver ce que tu avances.**

**Jane soupire, donnant une impression de résignation.**

**-Même si on prouvait que l'indic fait partie du clan de John Le Rouge, celui-ci ne lui permettrait pas de nous avouer quoique-ce soit ou l'informateur restera silencieux sur l'identité comme Lorelei l'est.**

**-Sauf que sa taupe représente peu de valeur comparée à Lorelei Martins.**

**Le mentaliste se montre déterminé à son tour.**

**-On doit l'arrêter, qui t'as le mettre sous protection pour qu'enfin ce soit lui qui nous révèle des informations, écartant au passage le FBI.**

**-C'est mission impossible ! On ne pourra pas.**

**Répondant malicieusement, ses yeux rieurs expressifs luisent.**

**-Ne jamais dire jamais ! puis repartent de ce bureau, se séparant.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, le CBI et le FBI se réunissent afin de s'entretenir sur l'affaire en cours ainsi que sur leur future collaboration en informant par communiqué de presse par rapport à leurs intentions. Le tueur assit dans son fauteuil marron en cuir, abîmé, mangeant des œufs brouillés, accompagnés de quatre minces tranches de bacon que son couteau découpe, regarde cet attroupement médiatique qui s'est déplacé. Celui-ci en retire une grande gloire, fierté, comme si on l'honorait. Lorsque le discours est terminé au bout de dix minutes, Russell Kerban éteint la télévision, se lève, allant prendre parmi sa collection de CDs, un album de musique classique, place le disque compact dans le compartiment du lecteur puis sélectionne ensuite le numéro 12, Leonora Manrico- Di Qual Tetra Luce, extrait du troubadour de Giuseppe Verdi. Le psychopathe déménage son vieux fauteuil sale au milieu de l'étroit salon désordonné, pour écouter cet opéra. Ses yeux se ferment, tourne son poignet d'un demi-tour de gauche à droite en suivant la musique, ouvre les paupières brièvement, regarde en direction de la fenêtre, voyant ce ciel bleu et les referme. Tout en s'évadant mentalement, sereinement.**

**-Le calme avant la tempête.**

**Trois jours plus tard, Marisa Seyfield, 42 ans est retrouvée morte dans des circonstances similaires. Les deux bureaux d'investigation se rendent à son domicile, trouvant une facture. Le FBI pense alors détenir leur tout premier indice. Le lendemain, l'agent Ganaëlle décide de remettre la première facture que Jane avait pris afin de ne pas risquer de faire échouer l'enquête car toute preuve est vitale. Lorsque celle-ci restitue la pièce à conviction, le chef est furieux contre son irresponsabilité y compris d'avoir couvert le consultant.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ai passé par la tête ? Vous pensez aux conséquences de vos actes ! La moindre preuve matérielle est indispensable lors d'une enquête criminelle. Ce fou continue à massacrer des pauvres femmes et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous détournez un indice avec la complicité de monsieur Jane.**

**La profileuse arrive à placer un mot qui aggrave son cas.**

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai détourné. J'y ai consenti.**

**Le patron debout, faisant les cent pas derrière son bureau, redouble de mécontentement.**

**-Ah ! Encore mieux ! Vous participez aux petites manigances de ce fauteur de trouble !**

**-Je ne suis pas un ange non plus.**

**-Vous n'avez jusqu'à présent dissimulé aucune preuve. Il est certain que vos méthodes ne sont pas orthodoxes, tentant toujours de vous sauver la mise car le FBI ne pourrait se passer de vos services. Cependant, si vous franchissez la ligne, je ne ferais rien pour vous éviter une suspension de six mois voire un renvoi.**

**Elle baisse la tête.**

**-Je comprends.**

**Celui-ci redevient plus clément.**

**-Agent Ganaëlle! Vous avez voulu prendre sous vos ailes, monsieur Jane. Je devrais lui passer un savon. Au lieu de ça, c'est vous qui écopez. puis se parle à lui-même. « _Combien de fois j'ai dit ceci._ » et la regarde. Ecoutez ! Cette fois est la dernière. Vous n'aurez pas de blâme mais si une connerie comme celle-là se renouvelle, vous ne pourrez passer outre.**

**-Merci monsieur.**

**-Partez maintenant !**

**En colère à son tour, Lana marche vers son bureau dans lequel elle se réfugie. Mancini frappe, l'autorisant à entrer, répondant d'une manière rébarbative.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? M'accabler ?**

**Étrangement****, il se présente avec pacifisme.**

**-Pas du tout ! Je viens te prévenir que nous allons nous réunir afin de relier tous les quartiers où Russell Kerban a sévi et voir ce que l'on peut en tirer.**

**Elle se radoucie quelque peu.**

**-J'arrive.**

**Avant de quitter le bureau, Mancini la conseille comme si il se sentait concerné.**

**-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser influencer par Jane. Il va t'apporter des emmerdes.**

**La profileuse emploie un ton sec.**

**-Un, je ne suis pas influençable, deux, c'est aimable à toi de t'en soucier, trois, je sais ce que je fais.**

**-Comme tu voudras ! Mais je t'aurais prévenu.**

**-Oui, tu m'auras prévenu ! Merci à toi.**

**-Bon ! On t'attend.**

**-Au fait ! **

**C****elui-ci se retourne, la porte entrouverte.**

**-Quoi ? **

**Le regard suspicieux.**

**-Afin que tu sois rassuré, puisque tu sembles t'inquiéter à mon propos, le patron s'est montré indulgent, m'accordant une autre chance. Sympa, non ?**

**Timidement, gêné.**

**-Oui, oui. puis referme la porte.**

**L'agent Ganaëlle murmure.**

**-Faux-cul !**

**Par la suite, elle va se joindre à la réunion. Des aimants de diverses couleurs sont placés sur un tableau qui affiche une carte sur laquelle les quartiers sont liés petit à petit. Le mentaliste en rentrant, s'assoit à côté de Lana.**

**-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?**

**Celle-ci pointe le tableau du doigt.**

**-Ça !**

**Il remarque sa mauvaise humeur.**

**-On est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui.**

**-Non, tu crois ! De toute façon ce n'est pas le moment. Où étais-tu encore ?**

**-Chut !**

**Se concentrant sur la carte exposée, Jane se demande pourquoi les points reliés entre certains quartiers ont l'air de former étrangement des cônes. Quand la séance est levée, le consultant veut savoir la cause pour laquelle sa partenaire n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes.**

**-J'ai l'impression que tu es distante.**

**-J'ai failli être suspendue.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-A ton avis !**

**Il se sent embarrassé, dessinant un rictus.**

**-En effet, c'est ennuyeux !**

**-La prochaine fois, je risque d'être virée si une dissimulation d'indice se reproduit.**

**Avec un air désolé, répond.**

**-Je ne veux pas te causer du tort.**

**-Dis-moi où tu étais !**

**Le mentaliste l'entraîne dans un endroit isolé.**

**-Je suis allé au CBI.**

**-Tu réfléchis ou pas ! Faire bande à part me précipiterait, en même temps que toi, tout droit vers la sortie. Je serais définitivement rayée du FBI. Si cela se produit, tu ne pourras plus mener ton enquête en parallèle.**

**Jane explique la raison de son détour.**

**-Vu que nous travaillons tous ensemble sur cette affaire, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne plus, justement, faire bande à part.**

**Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle se méfie cependant.**

**-Tu me racontes la vérité ?**

**Ne voulant que Lana doute de lui.**

**-Je te le promets ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en…..**

**La jeune femme pose son index sur sa bouche.**

**-Je suis certainement superstitieuse mais ça porte malheur.**

**-Oh ! Je ne cours aucun danger vu que je le vis déjà depuis huit ans.**

**-Alors ne dis rien !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Les jours, semaines défilèrent et les victimes furent nombreuses. Tout ce que le CBI, FBI récupérèrent furent des factures posées en évidence à côté ou sur les claviers des ordinateurs. La seule modification remarquée, fut un message écrit sur le mur par Russell Kerban chaque fois qu'ils retrouvaient une morte de plus.**

**J'entrais dans la forêt des horloges. Feuillages de tic-tac. Je m'enfonçais vers l'heure mortelle. Heure de l'agonie et des derniers baisers. Les horloges nous amènent les hivers****. ****Ou encore. ****A l'aube des horloges font la pleine mer.**

**Les deux bureaux d'investigations s'interrogèrent sur le commencement de ses messages.**

** Lisbon eut la sensation comme un air de déjà-vu.**

**-J'ai lu ceci.**

**Van Pelt reconnaît alors ces passages.**

**-Je crois que c'est de Federico Garcia Lorca, poète espagnol.**

**Mancini la regarde amicalement.**

**-Vous aimez la poésie ?**

**-J'aime bien.**

**Teresa demande autour ce que chacun en pense.**

**-Que peut signifier ce poème pour lui ?**

**Cho trouve cela morbide que le tueur s'en sert.**

**Le mentaliste rassemblant dans sa tête ces passages, arrive à cette déduction.**

**-Il veut nous faire comprendre que les heures sont comptées et que si on ne le stoppe pas, les meurtres continueront.**

**Mancini après l'avoir écouté fait part de sa vive réaction.**

**-Ce dingue sait s'instruire, s'amusant à assembler divers lignes, extrait d'un poème qui m'apparaît comme un rébus à décoder. On aura tout vu !**

**Jane contemple le mur.**

**-Il ne l'est peut-être pas tant.**

**Lisbon demande ce qu'il veut dire par, « pas tant. »**

**-C'est significatif. Un chemin à suivre.**

**Rigsby pose la question suivante.**

**-Quel chemin ?**

**-Celui du tueur.**

**Le consultant pense que le psychopathe ne s'adresse pas essentiellement à eux mais ne s'étend pas davantage car cela est trop tôt.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Les fichiers électroniques continuent à être envoyés au FBI comme à son habitude. Toutefois, les messages cessent temporairement jusqu'à cette fin du mois d'août lorsque Van Pelt allume son ordinateur ce matin-là, jour où la canicule s'est estompée peu à peu. Un fichier s'affiche, le troisième depuis les deux autres que le tueur avait adressé. Elle l'ouvre, se sentant nerveuse, angoissée, constatant qu'il s'agit encore d'un enregistrement audio, prononçant à intelligible voix.**

**-C'est ahurissant !**

**Rigsby relève la tête.**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**Van Pelt se lève sans répondre, se dirige vers le bureau de sa supérieure, sans frapper à la porte, entre.**

**-Patron, venez vite !**

**Assise travaillant.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Russell Kerban a renvoyé un fichier audio.**

**Celle-ci se décolle de son siège puis quitte son bureau rapidement. Cho, Wayne veulent savoir ce qui provoque leur agitation, Grace les informant que le psychopathe a expédié un nouvel envoi. L'équipe se réunit autour de l'ordinateur, Van Pelt clique sur le bouton, marche.**

**-Bonjour C B I.**

**Rigsby ne supporte plus cette façon que ce dérangé à de les saluer.**

**-Ce taré s'adresse à nous comme si il nous connaissait !**

**Lisbon lui répond posément.**

**-Je pense pouvoir parler au nom de tous, que son ton condescendant est exécrable ainsi que ce petit jeu qui nous fait tourner en bourrique.**

**Kimball fait allusion également aux journalistes.**

**-On a déjà été ridiculisé en nous traitant d'incompétent avec le FBI il y a trois semaines par certains journaux. Bientôt la population nous huera dans la rue.**

**-Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez ! C'est vrai que l'on nous a traînés dans la boue. Ce genre de blasphème est courant de la part de ces torchons journalistiques. Soit on coule, soit on s'arme de courage afin de leur prouver le contraire.**

**Van Pelt exprime son soutien.**

**-Bien parlé, patron !**

**-Écoutons à présent ce que ce dément a enregistré.**

**-Navré pour ce battage médiatique vous ait démolie, concernant l'enquête. Cela doit être d'autant plus rageant que je ne vous laisse aucune chance de m'attraper mais les règles du jeu ne sont jamais faciles ou alors on triche. Mais vous n'êtes pas des tricheurs comme d'autres le sont, n'est-ce pas, CBI ? Je ne suis pas du même avis que la presse. Vous restez des agents compétents et Patrick Jane cimente cette indétrônable compétence. J'ai eu envie de vous faire un cadeau. Votre ancien consultant appréciera.**

**Grace s'étonne de cette précision.**

**-Comment il peut savoir à propos de Jane ?**

**Cho répond que celui-ci a dû l'apprendre par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un. Russell Kerban récite un vers.**

**-« Les étoiles n'ont pas d'amoureux, jolies comme elles sont, elles attendent le prince charmant qui les enlèvera. Chaque soir, elles paraissent aux grilles de leurs fenêtres. » Ce n'est pas finit. Bonne journée, C B I.**

**Wayne se demande encore pourquoi.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui veut nous transmettre comme message cette fois-ci ?**

**Van Pelt ne verra plus les poèmes comme avant.**

**-La poésie sera synonyme maintenant de folie. Comment peut-on les salir ?**

**Cho se questionne.**

**-Vous pensez que c'est la suite de celui qui a été écrit sur le mur ?**

**Teresa est affirmative.**

**-C'est extrait d'Estampe Du Ciel.**

**Rigsby suggère de prévenir le mentaliste malgré ce que l'équipe s'était promis. Toutefois, la supérieure considère que c'est un cas de force majeure et l'en informe.**

Je vous dis à lundi pour trois chapitres supplémentaires. Une révélation en perspective.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour bonjour,

Le déroulement de l'enquête continue, le tueur progresse... Ah! Bonne lecture.

**Lorsque le mentaliste l'écoute, il a la conviction que quelqu'un au FBI renseigne bien John Le Rouge et pour une raison quelconque, Russell Kerban a dû l'apprendre ainsi. Reste à déchiffrer le poème que celui-ci a lu par curiosité suite à ces vers inscris sur les murs, en récitant d'autres passages ce qui épate, charme Lisbon.**

**-Quelle mémoire ! Vous le savez par cœur ?**

**-Ma mémoire assimile facilement. examinant quelques secondes plus tard les vers, les analysant. ****Il les voit comme des merveilles de la nature féminine, supérieures à sa condition d'homme. Mais une erreur saute aux yeux.**

**Teresa demande laquelle.**

**-Il envoie ce message après les avoir tué.**

**-Et bien ?**

**-On comprend que Russell Kerban les épie, ce n'est pas une surprise. Pourquoi n'avoir pas envoyé ce fichier avant que l'on en est la confirmation ?**

**Rigsby répond que le tueur a dû y songer ensuite.**

**-Non, je ne crois pas. Il est ordonné dans sa façon de procéder quoiqu'on en pense. On a l'impression qui le dédie, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça, pas uniquement aux victimes.**

**Van Pelt demande à qui d'autre. Imprévisible, Jane répond qu'il doit y réfléchir, prétextant avoir besoin de se reposer mais cette excuse est pour mieux fuir face à une crainte ressentie. Lisbon le raccompagne à l'ascenseur.**

**-Vous allez bien ?**

**Celui-ci sourit afin de se cacher derrière une façade, se voulant rassurant.**

**-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?**

**-Intuition féminine. Cette affaire s'enlise et j'ai peur pour vous.**

**-Peur de quoi, voyons ?**

**-De ce que vous seriez capable de faire.**

**-Vous êtes la deuxième à me le dire.**

**-Jane, regardez-moi !**

**Sa tête se tourne en direction de Teresa.**

**-Il y a-t-il un lien entre Russell Kerban et John Le Rouge ? les portes s'ouvrent. Répondez-moi ! le regard suppliant.**

**Le consultant s'engouffre dans la cage de l'ascenseur puis avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.**

**-Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant. Ne m'en veuillez pas, Lisbon !**

**Les portes se referment devant elle, inquiète.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Le 18 septembre, sur une scène de crime, Russell Kerban écrivit un autre vers D'Estampe Du Ciel sur le mur avec le sang de la victime, Eden Sheridan, 35 ans.**

**_Prenez patience mais belles. _**

**_Lorsque je mourrai plus tard, _****_je vous prendrai une à une sur ma jument de brouillard._**

**Les agents du FBI sur place, sont dépassés.**

**-Bordel ! Cela nous conduit où ?**

**La profileuse regarde les vers.**

**-Au tueur.**

**Agressivement, le coéquipier de Mancini lui demande où celui-ci peut se cacher alors.**

**-Pas loin.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foutue réponse, Ganaëlle ? Tu crois que l'on a le temps de jouer aux devinettes !**

**-Pourtant c'est le cas.**

**-Bon dieu de bon sang ! puis tape du poing sur le mur avant de quitter la pièce.**

**Cho reste flegmatique.**

**-Je sais, c'est frustrant.**

**Quelques minutes après à l'extérieur de la maison, l'affrontement est de rigueur entre le bureau californien et le FBI. Le coéquipier coléreux ne s'étant pas apaisé, critique le CBI.**

**-Depuis que vous êtes sur l'enquête, on est encore plus dans la mouise. Cette collaboration est inutile. On aboutit à que dalle. Merde !**

**Rigsby s'en mêle en gardant son sang-froid.**

**-On n'y est pour rien. S'en prendre à nous, ne résoudra pas cette affaire. Si vous voulez tout saboter, c'est votre problème.**

**La colère grandit. L'agent s'approche de Wayne, l'air menaçant, le tutoyant.**

**-J'ai bien entendu ! Saboter ? On ne sabote rien ! As-tu la moindre idée de notre importance, espèce de con ?**

**-Eh ! Je ne vous ai pas insulté.**

**Il tente de provoquer Rigsby en se mesurant face à lui malgré sa taille moyenne.**

**-Cogne-moi, CBI !**

**L'agent lui fait pitié, le trouvant pathétique.**

**-Cela n'en vaut pas la peine !**

**Mais insiste.**

**-Si, si. T'en meurs d'envie !**

**Kimball se met en travers.**

**-On ne veut pas d'ennuis et vous non plus. Calmez-vous !**

**Mancini le retient.**

**Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu risques ta place sur ce coup.**

**Les nerfs du coéquipier lâchent.**

**-J'en ai ras-le-bol de cette enquête, de vous tous !**

**Le maintenant, son collègue le raccompagne jusque dans la voiture de fonction, demandant à un policier de le reconduire à son domicile. Lisbon, Van Pelt, Jane ainsi que l'agent Ganaëlle ressortent de la propriété, celle-ci s'avançant vers Mancini.**

**-C'était quoi ces cris ?**

**-Un petit différend.**

**-Différend mon œil !**

**Wayne ne voulant que la situation empire, intervient afin de minimiser la nature de cette attaque.**

**-Il a raison. Juste un différend sans conséquence.**

**Grace le regarde, vidé de son énergie.**

**-C'est vraiment ce qui s'est produit ?**

**-Oui, oui. Aucune inquiétude à avoir. s'efforçant de sourire.**

**Se retrouvant seul quelques secondes plus tard avec le mentaliste suspicieux, Rigsby lui raconte l'altercation.**

**-Il a complètement perdu les pédales en m'insultant.**

**-Je suppose que tu as freiné tes pulsions.**

**-Je te jure que j'ai ressenti de la pitié pour ce pauvre type.**

**-C'est sûr ! On ne frappe pas un homme qui est déjà à terre.**

**-Je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je tiens à mon insigne.**

**-N'en touche pas un mot à Lisbon. Pas de tracas inutile !**

**-T'en as de bonne, toi !**

**Lana marche ensuite vers eux afin de savoir si tout va bien ainsi que pour s'excuser.**

**-Cet incident est intolérable, indigne de nos services. puis sa main se pose sur l'épaule de Wayne qui sourit.**

**-J'ai su contrôler.**

**-Malheureusement, la mésentente est officielle. J'en suis sincèrement navrée.**

**-Au moins il n'y en a aucune avec vous.**

**-Encore heureux !**

**Teresa les rejoint peu de seconde après, proposant à l'agent Ganaëlle de la raccompagner vu que son véhicule est en révision, personne du FBI disponible dans la minute.**

**-C'est très gentil de votre part mais je préfère m'adonner à une longue marche.**

**Rigsby, Cho la saluent et reviennent à la voiture. Kimball lui rappelle son attitude ainsi que sa réponse formulée.**

**-T'as rien contrôlé du tout ! Tu t'es écrasé.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?**

**-La même chose mais je ne l'aurais pas dit avec une expression niaise.**

**-Niaise ? Je n'avais pas une expression niaise. affichant cette fois-ci un air contrarié.**

**-Si. Quand tu n'es pas insensible au charme d'une femme.**

**-Pas du tout ! Elle m'impressionne.**

**-Si tu n'étais pas en couple, tu pourrais l'envisager.**

**Wayne se montre embarrassé.**

**-C'est absurde ! et se livre. Bon ! Un petit peu mais ça s'arrête là. Ne va pas imaginer quoique-ce soit.**

**-J'imagine rien de toute façon.**

**-Elle ne t'impressionne pas, toi ?**

**-Non. Je la trouve impressionnante. Nuance !**

**A proximité, la supérieure fait référence à la date d'aujourd'hui.**

**-Nous somme le 18 septembre alors je comprends pourquoi. Cela fait une trotte depuis ici. Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir que je vous rapproche ?**

**Avec sympathie envers Teresa.**

**-Je vous assure que non.**

**-Comme vous voudrez ! puis se serrent la main, remarquant qu'elle compatit à son douloureux souvenir.**

**Dans la voiture, Jane demande à Lisbon ce que celles-ci ont échangé.**

**-Vous avez peur que des secrets ne soient révélés ? le disant sur un ton taquin.**

**-Non. Simple curiosité !**

**-Je lui ai proposé de la ramener mais elle a refusé, préférant rentrer à pied.**

**-Remarquez, elle a la peau dure !**

**-Pas si dure que ça ! Encore moins aujourd'hui.**

**-Quelque chose à célébrer ?**

**-La mort de son ancien partenaire.**

**Le mentaliste se hait.**

**-C'est impardonnable. Quel imbécile je suis !**

**-En effet !**

**Le reste de l'équipe n'étant pas au courant, Teresa leur explique, trouvant ceci effroyablement dramatique comme pour le consultant. Plus tard, l'agent Ganaëlle se recueille sur la tombe de Michel Stanton.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dans la soirée, celui-ci se rend chez Lana.**

**-Tiens ! Que me vaut ta visite ?**

**-J'avais envie de te voir.**

**Le regard de la jeune femme est hagard, dévoilant du chagrin.**

**-Ta compagnie n'est pas la bienvenue ce soir.**

**Cependant, étant touché par ses maux, exprime sa compassion.**

**-Une date commémorative est toujours une déchirure pour les vivants.**

**-Tu as soutiré ce renseignement à l'agent Lisbon ?**

**-Non. Elle a juste parlé de ce qui te rattachait à ce 18 septembre.**

**-Entre !**

**Dans le salon, la profileuse se livre à Jane, assis sur le canapé en cuir de couleur écru, prend une photo que celle-ci tend, datant de 1995.**

**-Voici la période qui fut la plus heureuse.**

**-C'est Michel Stanton ?**

**-Oui. Lana lui récite avec un bonheur mélancolique un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il découvre. On s'est rencontré lorsque j'ai été engagée au FBI. J'étais inexpérimentée et Michel m'a appris les ficelles du métier quand j'ai intégré son équipe. Au fil des mois, nous sommes devenus plus proches, tombant amoureux.**

**-Pourquoi vous vous êtes quittés ?**

**-Le règlement intérieur stipule que les collaborateurs ne devront entretenir des rapports de nature intime. Je pense que c'est pareil au CBI ?**

**-Je trouve ça stupide de l'avoir appliqué.**

**Celui-ci la fait sourire.**

**-Trop tard pour revenir en arrière !**

**-Ce genre de règle est à bannir. C'est à cause de ça que tu as rompu ?**

**-Comment tu sais que c'était moi ?**

**-Le regret s'entend dans ta voix.**

**-Je n'avais pas envie de me cacher de cette relation. Michel craignait d'être muté ailleurs alors j'ai décidé pour lui. Nous avons rompu en 1998, un an plus tard, John Le Rouge le tuait. Je me suis sentie si coupable et encore à l'heure actuelle.**

**Jane connait parfaitement ce sentiment de culpabilité. La jeune femme lui prend la main.**

**-Il faut toujours dire je t'aime avant que l'on ne puisse plus en avoir l'occasion. C'est ce que j'ai regretté.**

**-Tu n'avais pas cessé de l'aimer.**

**-Non. et le regarde, émue. L'as-tu dit à ta femme ainsi qu'à ta fille ?**

**Le mentaliste fixe sa main en la caressant affectueusement.**

**-Le matin, avant leur mort, j'ai eu cette chance, oui.**

**Lana sert fort la sienne puis se lève.**

**-Finalement, ce récit de souvenirs nous achève tous les deux.**

**Le consultant remarque quelques larmes qui coulent sur les joues de celle-ci, les séchant, se lève ensuite, s'avance, pose ses mains sur ses épaules.**

**-Pleurer est le meilleur soulagement. Ne te cache pas derrière ton armure !**

**Lana se retourne, le contour des yeux rougissants, larmes présentes.**

**-Tu me vois tel que je suis, sans, mais je refuse que tu me consoles. Qui te consolera autrement ?**

**-La faiblesse n'est pas un défaut. Libère ta tristesse !**

**Patrick essuie ses pleurs, réussissant à l'envelopper dans ses bras. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, elle se détache, apaisée, adoptant une attitude déconcertante.**

**-J'ai besoin d'être seule. Ne m'en veux pas !**

**Sur un ton compréhensif.**

**-Je ne t'en veux pas. puis part.**

**Tandis que le mentaliste marche vers sa voiture, son téléphone portable sonne, l'écran indiquant que le numéro est protégé par un code secret. Celui-ci fait preuve d'aplomb en répondant.**

**-Patrick Jane ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

**-Vous êtes très sociable, monsieur Jane !**

**-Il faut toujours rester poli même avec un inconnu. Les parents nous inculquent cette notion de politesse.**

**-Vous êtes aussi un marrant.**

**-Cela m'arrive dans plusieurs circonstances.**

**-Y compris les pires ?**

**Tournant sa clé dans la serrure de la portière.**

**-Tout dépend desquelles !**

**-Les ténèbres.**

**Le consultant marque un temps d'arrêt et rentre dans la voiture.**

**-Je n'ai pas cette capacité.**

**Il commence à souffrir de constriction précordiale dû à l'anxiété, causée par cette conversation.**

**-Je ne fais aucune distinction entre le bien, le mal.**

**-Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté.**

**-Je sens que vous avez peur.**

**Jane respire profondément avant de se montrer franc.**

**-Si vous étiez à ma place, vous le seriez.**

**-Détendez-vous ! Je ne suis pas John Le Rouge**

**Ses doigts se crispent sur le volant.**

**-Vous ne pouvez qu'être Russell Kerban.**

**-Ah ! Comme c'est plaisant d'entendre mon nom !**

**-Votre timbre de voix est reconnaissable.**

**Le tueur le prend en tant que compliment.**

**-Dites-moi ! Comment avez-vous obtenu mon numéro ?**

**-Je ne vous téléphone pas pour que vous me posiez cette question.**

**-Alors, pourquoi ?**

**Le cœur de Jane bat plus vite, la nuit a investi la ville de Sacramento qu'il distingue comme une ennemie ce soir.**

**-L'enquête piétine, ça pourrait porter préjudice au FBI ainsi qu'au CBI.**

**-On rebondit un jour ou l'autre.**

**-Votre optimisme franchirait bien des frontières. Bref ! Arrêtons ce verbiage ! J'ai un marché à vous proposer.**

**-Lequel ?**

**-Tout d'abord, voici ce que je vous offre. Des pistes qui vous rapprocheront de John Le Rouge.**

**-Pourquoi le feriez-vous ? Vous lui vouez un véritable culte.**

**-Oh, c'est sûr ! Mais l'élève désire toujours dépasser le maître. Malgré mon ingratitude, mon admiration n'en n'est pas moins sincère.**

**-Je ne comprends pas. Quel est votre intérêt à vous montrer déloyal ?**

**-Je suis un arriviste.**

**-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?**

**\- Si ça l'avait été, je vous aurais conduit dans une impasse en adressant ma proposition par courrier électronique à ce cher FBI. Là, je vous aurais piégé.**

**-Qu'est-ce que je vous devrais en échange ?**

**-Concentrez-vous uniquement sur ce qui suivra. Pour le moment, l'heure n'est pas encore venue. Toutefois, vous avez droit à une question.**

**-Connaissez-vous John Le Rouge ?**

**Un court silence s'installe au bout du fil avant que le tueur ne réponde.**

**-Pas d'une manière approfondie mais oui.**

**Russell Kerban raccroche, le mentaliste fait retomber son téléphone cellulaire sur le siège du passager à l'avant. Sous le choc, il démarre sa voiture onze minutes plus tard, ayant été précédemment dans l'incapacité de bouger.**

Cela vous plu? Alors on continue mercredi avec quatre chapitres à la suite d'environ de même longueur.

**P.S: **J'ai remarqué aujourd'hui que beaucoup lise cette première partie au fil des chapitres mais ne se manifeste pas. C'est dommage. Mais si cela vous fait réagir, chers lecteurs, postez vos avis même anonymement. Je vous tends une perche. Hahaha!

A tous, je vous dis, à dans deux jours.


	29. Chapter 29

**Le 2 septembre, Elisa Mutie, 37 ans rentre à 7h00 du matin après avoir fini sa garde de nuit en tant qu'infirmière à l'hôpital. Elle enlève son trench vu la pluie qui s'est abattue hier soir puis se dirige vers sa chambre afin de se déshabiller. Le parquet du couloir craque. Celle-ci trouve ce bruit inhabituel, marche en cette direction, craintive mais aucune présence n'est détectée.**

**-Je devrais arrêter de regarder des films d'horreur !**

**La jeune femme retourne vers sa chambre, ôte son pantalon, enfile celui de son pyjama et au moment où Elisa Mutie s'apprête à enlever sa tunique, un craquement se fait entendre derrière son dos. L'infirmière se dit que cette fois-ci, le bruit semble vraiment anormal, se tourne, un homme baraqué se tient immobile face à elle.**

**-Je commençais à m'impatienter. Vous m'avez retardé !**

**La jeune femme crie, essayant de s'enfuir. L'étranger qui a pénétré par infraction dans l'appartement la fait trébucher dans le couloir, se débattant cependant puis porte un coup de pied en visant les parties génitales du sale type. Celle-ci se relève, pleurant de frayeur mais malgré ça, arrive à ouvrir la porte de l'entrée afin de s'enfuir. Dans la rue, affolée, courant en chaussettes, la peur au ventre, l'agressée réussie à stopper un taxi. Sanglotant, tentant de prononcer un son cohérent, Elisa Mutie déboussolée, accoutrée de sa tunique ainsi que son pantalon de pyjama, certains regards sont médusés à l'extérieur lorsqu'elle se présente quelques minutes plus tard, après son arrivée. On pourrait la prendre pour une personne dont la santé mentale est déficiente mais quand celle-ci, chancelante, dit à haute voix.**

**-Aidez-moi !**

**Le répétant deux fois à la suite, l'équipe étant pris par leur fonction tôt ce matin, se hâte vers la jeune femme. Rigsby lui propose de s'appuyer sur le poids de son corps puis l'agent la guide jusqu'au canapé sur lequel Jane avait l'habitude de s'allonger pour méditer la plupart du temps. Lisbon s'accroupit, face à l'attaquée, demandant si boire un verre d'eau ou une boisson chaude lui ferait envie. Le visage marqué par le traumatisme psychique qui lui a été infligé ainsi que par ses pleurs provoqués dus à cette agression, le nez qui coule, répond en faisant une crise de tétanie.**

**-Vous n'auriez pas plutôt un cognac ?**

**Van Pelt se porte volontaire, serviable.**

**-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

**Pendant ce temps, Lisbon demande ce qui a pu la mettre dans un tel état de choc. Elisa Mutie a dû mal encore à s'expliquer, tentant de résumer avec incohérence, bégayant.**

**-Je…. Je….je et puis je…je… l'ai vu derrière. J'ai… réu… réussi à m'enfuir.**

**D'une voix réconfortante, douce, la supérieure essaye de rééquilibrer son système nerveux.**

**Régularisez votre respiration ! Ne vous affolez pas ! Nous avons tout notre temps.**

**La jeune femme ferme les yeux, inspire afin d'insuffler de l'oxygène et expire. Grace revient avec un verre de scotch, rempli modérément, le tendant à la vulnérable victime.**

**-Tenez ! Ce n'est pas du cognac mais ça vous donnera un coup de fouet.**

**Elle la remercie, buvant d'une traite. Lisbon demande à Van Pelt où ceci a été trouvé.**

**-L'agent de sécurité. Il en cache dans une fiole. embarrassée de l'avoir dit, se rattrape. Enfin pas quotidiennement.**

**Teresa réagit avec bénignité.**

**-Je serais assez mal placée pour juger. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe à cette heure !**

**Rigsby le regard compatissant envers l'infirmière.**

**-Comment vous vous sentez ?**

**-Un peu mieux. Le scotch m'a ragaillardi. Merci.**

**Cho l'incite à leur raconter clairement ce qui lui est arrivé. Après sa crise de tétanie désamorcée, celle-ci parvient à s'exprimer.**

**-Je finis normalement à 6h00 mais vu que nous étions submergés à l'hôpital, je suis partie à vingt-cinq et suis rentrée à 7h00. D'habitude, il est 6h45. Ce retard m'a sauvé la vie, in-extremis. puis donne le signalement de Russell Kerban, reconnu grâce au portrait diffusé dans les médias. De là, Lisbon prend des précautions, mettant sous protection Elisa Mutie qui refuse toutefois de retourner à son domicile, renseignant le numéro de téléphone de ses parents qui habitent à Sutterville Road, Sacramento. En attendant qu'ils viennent la chercher dans la journée, on la conduit dans un centre. Wayne s'adresse ensuite à l'équipe.**

**-Comment on peut arrêter ce salopard ? et fixe sa patronne, s'excusant de sa grossièreté. Désolé !**

**-Ne vous excusez pas ! C'est une immonde saloperie. Il faut absolument lui mettre la main dessus. Je vais avertir le FBI pour les prévenir.**

**Rigsby peu partant suite à son altercation, fait preuve de son ressentiment.**

**-On ne pourrait pas régler ça sans eux ? Franchement, je ne tiens pas à retravailler avec.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Euh ! C'est-à-dire que….**

**-Je suis votre supérieure et j'exige de savoir !**

**Il gratte ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.**

**-J'ai eu une prise de bec avec le coéquipier de Mancini.**

**-Quoi !**

**-Celui-ci s'en est pris à moi à cause de cette enquête.**

**-Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ?**

**Wayne est gêné.**

**-Disons que Jane m'a conseillé de ne pas vous inquiéter.**

**-Jane n'a pas à en décider. Vous n'auriez pas dû l'écouter ! Vous êtes un agent du CBI ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous exempter ! Compris ?**

**-Oui, patron !**

**Elle s'éloigne afin de téléphoner tandis que Rigsby chuchote à lui-même, mécontent. « Merci, Jane ! » Quarante minutes plus tard, le chef du FBI arrive dans le quartier général du bureau californien, accompagné de l'agent Mancini, Brettman, le nouveau coéquipier remplaçant. Wayne en fait la réflexion à Cho.**

**-Il a changé de partenaire ?**

**Lorsque celui-ci serre par contrainte la main de Mancini, l'agent, étonnement, s'excuse au nom de son collègue, l'informant que suite à ce différend, il a été suspendu durant trois mois.**

**-J'espère que la collaboration entre nos deux bureaux ne sera plus mise à mal.**

**Rigsby est surpris par ce comportement.**

**-Bon ! Je l'espère aussi.**

**Se tenant brièvement en retrait avant d'aller rejoindre le groupe, Van Pelt trouve cela étrange.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'être aimable ?**

**Wayne ayant eu la même impression.**

**-Je n'en sais rien ! Peut-être dû à des remontrances.**

**Kimball se montre plus lucide.**

**-C'est un faux-cul !**

**Autour de la table dans la salle de réunion, s'étant entretenu pendant cinquante minutes ensemble à propos de Elisa Mutie, l'enquête, Mancini demande où le témoin se trouve actuellement. Lisbon élude.**

**-Vous pouvez être sûr que nous ferons tout pour la protéger.**

**-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.**

**Son chef s'en mêle avec courtoisie.**

**-Nous comprenons bien que vous ne souhaitez pas compromettre la sécurité de Mademoiselle Mutie mais n'oubliez pas que nous collaborons sur cette affaire et qu'il est de votre devoir de partager n'importe quelle information.**

**Employant un ton similaire.**

**-Vous serez aisé de comprendre également que concernant la protection de tout témoin, nous sommes tenus de préserver la confidentialité.**

**L'impatience latente du patron du FBI, commence à être perceptible envers la non coopération de l'agent Lisbon.**

**-Ne tirez pas trop sur la corde !**

**-Monsieur. Elisa Mutie n'est pas apte pour l'instant à parler de quoique-ce soit. Celle-ci est bien trop choquée par rapport à ce que Russell Kerban lui a fait subir comme traumatisme émotionnel. Sachez bien que nous ne désirons pas entraver le bon déroulement de l'enquête ainsi que de vous nuire par la même occasion. Croyez-moi !**

**-Je ne mets pas en doute votre bonne foi et je devine l'état psychologique dans lequel le témoin peut être. Cependant, l'heure est grave.**

**-Nous en sommes conscient.**

**Il défère.**

**\- Je vous donne un temps de réflexion avant de nous mettre en relation avec le témoin.**

**-Merci, monsieur.**

**En se levant tous, le bureau fédéral sur le point de repartir, les salue par un au revoir, serrant d'une poigné de main.**

**-Ne me décevez pas !**

**Après leur départ, l'équipe approuvant que la supérieure n'ait rien divulgué, s'étonne toutefois de ce revirement. Elle exprime sa méfiance.**

**-Autant rester prudent ! Aucun risque n'est plus permis.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dans la journée, Jane s'absente en douce afin de se rendre au CBI après avoir appris que Russell Kerban avait agressé une nouvelle jeune femme. L'équipe est ravie de le voir, Lisbon surprise.**

**-Jane ! Le FBI vous a libéré plus tôt ?**

**-Disons que j'ai filé en catimini.**

**-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée d'entendre ça !**

**-Parce-que vous me connaissez.**

**Rigsby content, demande la raison de sa venue.**

**-Alors ! Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ta visite ?**

**-Ce n'est pas désintéressé.**

**Van Pelt fait allusion à l'entretien de ce matin.**

**-T'as dû apprendre ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?**

**-Tout ce sait ! Etrangement, ce n'est pas un secret et en l'entendant, l'information n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.**

**Cho lui demande s'il a une idée à partager.**

**-Pas exactement ! C'est juste que cette affaire nous perturbe tous.**

**Teresa, l'observant, sent que celui-ci est préoccupé.**

**-Jane ! Vous savez que vous avez notre inconditionnelle confiance. Si grâce à vous l'enquête peut progresser…..**

**Il avoue sans qu'elle ait le temps de terminer sa phrase.**

**-Russell Kerban m'a contacté il y a trois jours.**

**Cette nouvelle les stupéfait. Grace profite pour le questionner au sujet de l'appel.**

**-La provenance du numéro était inscrite ?**

**-Non. Protégé par un code secret. Il est bien trop prévoyant.**

**-Comment ce dégénéré a pu obtenir ton numéro de portable ?**

**-En tout cas, ce n'est pas le saint esprit.**

**La supérieure veut savoir ce que le tueur lui a dit.**

**-Pensez-vous qu'il a une raison particulière pour vous avoir contacté ?**

**-Par rapport à l'enquête et exprimer sa jubilation face à notre manque de pistes qui nous conduirait à lui ? Il a fait référence à la presse qui nous a bafouées. Russell Kerban se joue du CBI, du FBI, de tout en général, nous considérant comme inoffensif. Je pense que c'est pour cela que sa motivation s'accroisse. On le stimule.**

**Kimball s'interroge.**

**-Il t'a téléphoné uniquement pour enfoncer le clou de l'humiliation ?**

**L'expression du mentaliste devient préoccupante, Lisbon se montre insistante.**

**-Qu'est-ce que ce sale type vous a dit ?**

**Jane les regarde un à un.**

**-Il m'a proposé un marché dont je ne connais pas encore ses exigences.**

**-Quel marché ?**

**-Me mener à John Le Rouge.**

**Chacun tombe des nus. Rigsby le questionne.**

**-Quel est le lien entre eux ?**

**-Il est fort possible que ces deux-là soient entrés en contact.**

**Teresa debout, à côté.**

**-Pourquoi vous le proposerez-t-il ?**

**Celui-ci a pour ambition de devenir un second John Le Rouge mais être le seul. Ce dingue serait prêt à vendre son âme au diable bien que cela soit déjà fait, afin d'arriver à ses fins.**

**-Et si c'est un piège ? Vous tomberez dans la gueule du loup.**

**-Je pense que ce n'en n'est pas un mais j'admets que je reste perplexe.**

**Cho demande ce que l'équipe peut faire pour l'aider quant à Lisbon, celle-ci est réfractaire.**

**-Tant que nous n'en savons pas plus, j'interdis toute tentative qui s'avérerait dangereuse.**

**Le consultant les tranquillise.**

**-Je ne compte pas pour une fois, tenter quoique-ce soit. La situation actuelle est bien trop critique. et**** regarde la pendule. ****Je ferais mieux de partir avant que l'on remarque mon absence.**

**Van Pelt sourit.**

**-Tu ne crois pas que ton absence est passée inaperçue ?**

**-Je raserais les murs.**

**La supérieure le suit jusqu'à l'ascenseur.**

**-Promettez-moi de ne pas commettre d'imprudence concernant ce que pourrez vous promettre Russell Kerban. Il n'est sans doute pas fiable et c'est certainement pour mieux vous appâter.**

**-Je sais. Je me tiendrais à carreau. le disant en souriant.**

**Lorsque les portes se referment devant Teresa, le visage de Jane reflète la détermination, l'envie de vengeance. Sa promesse est vaine, ne pouvant être passif car l'enjeu est crucial. Quelques secondes plus tard, de son côté, Grace se demande justement, si vraiment, celui-ci est capable de rester en retrait. Cho ainsi que Lisbon partagent son interrogation. Bien sûr que non ! La supérieure craint le pire.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Un mois plus tard, Elisa Mutie se décide à aller au FBI après s'être entretenue à nouveau avec le CBI. Elle impose une condition lors de sa déposition.**

**-Je ne reviendrais pas tant que vous ne l'aurez pas arrêté.**

**L'un des agents lui demande toutefois un numéro où ils pourront la joindre. Le témoin donne celui de son cellulaire. Sur les conseils du bureau d'investigation californien, le numéro a été changé afin que personne ne puisse la localiser, assurant ainsi la sécurité. Avant de partir, l'agent Ganaëlle lui tend sa carte sur laquelle est noté son numéro de portable.**

**-Si vous vous retrouvez en difficulté, appelez-moi !**

**Elisa Mutie la prend avec circonspection.**

**-Merci.**

**Le 22 octobre au soir dans sa chambre, Jane assit sur son lit, tête reposée sur l'oreiller, placé contre le mur, regardant la télévision, est dérangé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. L'écran indique, ****code secret****. Il décroche, sereinement.**

**-J'attendais justement votre coup de fil.**

**-Vous êtes médium, dites-moi !**

**-Les médiums n'existent pas car la majorité est composée de charlatans. Je suis intuitif seulement.**

**-Comme vous avez eu le loisir de le voir, j'ai été occupé durant les dernières semaines.**

**-Vous pensez que c'est agréable de découvrir les corps de vos innocentes victimes ?**

**-Vous êtes habitué à présent, monsieur Jane. Ce n'est pas votre premier cadavre.**

**-On parviendra à vous neutraliser.**

**-Oh ! Vous me décevez énormément. Et notre marché ?**

**-Je ne pactise pas avec le diable !**

**-Pourtant je suis le seul qui peut vous mener à John Le Rouge.**

**-Comment ?**

**-Je vais vous le dire mais d'abord laissez-moi l'occasion de vous avertir que rien n'est gratuit dans la vie. Donnant, donnant.**

**-Que désirez-vous en échange ?**

**-En ce moment, je traverse une phase lumineuse. C'est drôle car la chevelure de ces exquises femmes est d'une blondeur comparable. J'aime beaucoup les blondes, rousses, brunes parfois, mais les blondes sont actuellement mon péché mignon. Le destin me les met sur le chemin.**

**-La destinée est alors bien cruelle.**

**-Quelle philosophe ! Homme de goût également.**

**Le mentaliste commence à prendre peur et se lève tout en préservant son sang-froid.**

**-Mes goûts en général sont très variés, communs.**

**-Ne soyez pas si modeste, monsieur Jane !**

**-L'humilité est pourtant une grande qualité.**

**-En matière de femme, la modestie n'est pas mon fort. Je dois dire que la beauté est pour moi le critère par excellence.**

**-Où voulez-vous en venir ?**

**-Votre coéquipière est un magnifique châssis.**

**La peur domine, se lisant sur son visage.**

**-Votre exigence la concerne ?**

**-Esprit décidément très intelligent !**

**-Quel est précisément votre marché ?**

**-Votre blonde sexy contre mes informations sur John Le Rouge. Rien que d'y penser, je m'en lèche les babines !**

**-Vous savez que je ne peux que refuser.**

**-Alors adieu à John Le Rouge ! Vous pourriez être si proche de lui pour ainsi assouvir votre vengeance. Quel dilemme, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Non.**

**-Je vais me montrer généreux. Réfléchissez et je vous téléphonerais dans quatre jours.**

**-Vous êtes abominable !**

**Russell Kerban le prévient, employant un ton malveillant.**

**-Dites-vous bien que lorsque mon choix se pose sur une femme, je ne fais jamais machine arrière. Votre coéquipière sera ma plus belle prise. puis raccroche.**

**Jane est pétrifié, n'en dormant pas de la nuit.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il arrive au FBI, arborant une fine barbe et de légères poches sous les yeux, l'agent Ganaëlle lui en fait la remarque.**

**-Jane ! Tu as une mine de déterré.**

**Celui-ci exténué.**

**-Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.**

**-Tu aurais dû rester couché. Tu as veillé toute la nuit ?**

**-Contre mon gré. et**** la prend par le bras. ****Je dois te parler.**

**S'en inquiétant de le voir ainsi, elle lui demande ce qui se passe mais le mentaliste est pris de vertiges, posant sa main sur son front.**

**-Ouh, là ! Il faut que je m'assoie.**

**Lana lui propose son siège.**

**-Tu as déjeuné ce matin ?**

**-Pas du tout.**

**-Ne t'étonnes pas après si tu tombes dans les pommes !**

**A ce moment, le chef qui s'avance vers la profileuse, s'aperçoit du piteux état du consultant.**

**-Vous avez une mine de papier mâché !**

**-Merci de me le rappeler mais l'agent Ganaëlle s'en est chargé.**

**-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?**

**-A cette seconde, non, je dois l'admettre.**

**-Alors, écoutez-moi ! Ici, j'exige que tous ceux qui travaillent au sein du FBI soient opérationnels. Hors, on peut dire que vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité aujourd'hui. Donc, je vais être bon prince ! Je vous donne votre journée et tâchez de vous reposer pour nous revenir en forme demain.**

**Presque comateux.**

**-Ceci n'est pas de refus en fin de compte.**

**-Vous pourrez conduire ?**

**-Si je maintiens les yeux ouverts, oui.**

**-Je vais vous faire reconduire.**

**-Je n'ai pas envie de laisser ma voiture.**

**-C'est déjà un exploit que vous ayez pu la conduire. Vous prendrez le siège passager et un de mes hommes la conduira à votre place.**

**-J'accepte ! De toute façon je ne peux pas faire autrement.**

**Le chef part solliciter un de ses agents tandis que Jane regarde Lana.**

**-Ce que j'ai à te dire est urgent.**

**-Tu me le diras la prochaine fois.**

**-Cela ne peut pas attendre ! Tu pourrais venir ce soir, chez moi ?**

**Celle-ci s'en amuse.**

**-Oh ! Tu m'invites dans ton antre secret ?**

**-Appelle ça comme tu veux ! étirant un sourire.**

**La profileuse se montre disposée.**

**-Je viendrais. Pour l'instant, pense à te reposer.**

**-Je crois qu'en arrivant, je n'aurais aucun mal.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, un agent vient le chercher puis le raccompagne dans sa voiture. Quand il rentre chez lui, le mentaliste s'écroule sur le lit, dormant durant toute la journée.**


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui, je poste seulement deux chapitres. Dimanche vous aurez droit seulement à un vu que la longueur est plus longue. Plus les chapitres avancent, plus je me rends compte que ce sera bientôt la fin de la première partie. Et oui. Comme ça passe. Bon! N'allons pas toutefois plus vite que la musique. Pour l'heure, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et en particulier à toi Juujuu1.

Bon vendredi.

**En début de soirée, l'agent Ganaëlle frappe à sa porte qu'il ouvre.**

**-Ah ! Je retrouve le Patrick Jane ! Je vois que le sommeil t'as été profitable.**

**-A qui le dis-tu ! Entre !**

**Elle regarde la superficie de la chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle.**

**-Alors, comme ça c'est ici que tu vis !**

**-Ici et ailleurs.**

**Lana se retourne.**

**-Depuis quand ?**

**-Depuis que j'ai tout perdu.**

**-Tu ne te sens pas seul parfois ?**

**-Comme tout un chacun ! Je ne suis pas immunisé contre.**

** Cette réflexion la fait sourire et enlève les mains de ses poches de son blouson en cuir de couleur camel.**

**-Dis-moi ce qui ne peut pas attendre !**

**-Assis-toi !**

**-Tu crains que je ne faiblisse suite à ce que tu me raconteras ?**

**L'expression du mentaliste lui fait comprendre que cela pourrait être le cas. En s'asseyant sur une chaise, ses yeux expressifs réagissent à la gravité de celui-ci.**

**-Ouah ! Ceci doit être sérieux !**

**-Plus que tu ne l'imagine.**

**-Je suis prête à t'écouter.**

**Il s'assoit à côté, bloqué par ce qui doit lui annoncer.**

**La jeune femme pose sa main sur la sienne à la place d'être brusque en parole.**

**-Dis-moi ! Ne sois effrayé !**

**Jane la regarde avec une inquiétante appréhension.**

**-Tu seras bientôt la victime.**

**Elle est abasourdie.**

**-Pardon ?**

**Celui-ci se lève, étant anxieux.**

**-Russell Kerban m'a téléphoné hier soir.**

**Lana recule violemment la chaise en se levant à son tour.**

**-Comment est-ce possible ?**

**-Je ne sais pas encore comment il s'est procuré le numéro. Le sien est masqué mais cela confirme qu'il y a indubitablement un traître quelque part.**

**-C'est la première fois ?**

**-Non. Son premier coup de fil remonte à un mois.**

**-Qu'a-t-il dit ?**

**-Il m'a proposé un marché.**

**-Et je suppose que je suis incluse dedans ?**

**Jane baisse la tête vers le sol puis la relève, prenant son courage à deux mains.**

**-Toi contre des informations sur John Le Rouge.**

**Cela la rend furieuse.**

**-L'infâme salopard !**

**Les nerfs un peu à vif dû à ce qui lui répète.**

**-Si je l'avais face à moi, je l'étriperais ! et porte un coup dans la chaise. Désolé ! Je suis hors de moi. Tu en as parlé au CBI ?**

**-Partiellement. puis s'avance vers la jeune femme, pose ses mains apaisantes sur ses épaules afin de diminuer son implacable colère apparente.**

**-C'est tout à fait compréhensible mais nous ne devons pas laisser ce genre d'émotion négative contrôler notre impulsivité. le son doux de sa voix la calme, fermant les yeux. Visualise le ciel azur, le vent qui siffle faiblement dans les oreilles, la fraîcheur printanière caressante.**

**Ses paupières s'ouvrent, se sentant détendue.**

**-J'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton. Une bonne arme pour réfréner les pulsions meurtrières de ce fou. Hypnotise-le la prochaine fois qu'il te téléphone !**

**Plus sérieusement.**

**-Il doit le faire dans trois jours.**

**-Pour que tu lui fasses part de ta décision ?**

**-Oui.**

**Hardiment.**

**-Répond que tu acceptes !**

**N'étant pas enchanté par cette perspective.**

**-Tu veux agir inconsidérément ?**

**-Quel culot venant de toi ! Tu en serais capable aussi. souriant modérément.**

**-Mais je n'exposerais personne d'autre face au danger.**

**-Tu vois une meilleure solution ?**

**-Pas maintenant, non !**

**Le mentaliste va s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, Lana faisant preuve d'opiniâtreté, s'agenouille à ses pieds.**

**-Regarde-moi ! Nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est peut-être une chance de pouvoir l'attraper et faire une pierre deux coups. puis fixement face à son visage. Prendre dans nos filets John Le Rouge. Réfléchis à cette opportunité ! Il n'y en aura sans doute pas d'autre, tu le sais.**

**-Et si il arrivait quelque chose ?**

**Celle-ci prend sa main gauche tendrement pour le rassurer.**

**-Jane ! Rien ne m'arrivera.**

**-Tu n'en sais rien ! Tout peut partir en vrille.**

**Elle lui répond avec douceur.**

**-Tu as déjà oublié ? Je suis une grande fille. Rien ne m'arrivera. Je suis consciente du danger que ça représente mais fais-moi confiance !**

**-Tu veux servir d'appât ?**

**-Pourquoi pas ?**

**-D'accord ! Mais à une seule condition.**

**Ne se pliant pas facilement, celle-ci râle.**

**-Oh, non ! Je déteste entendre ça !**

**-Tu n'as pas le choix !**

**-Bon ! Quelle condition ?**

**-Que tu sois protégée 24h sur 24.**

**-Si il le faut !**

**Le mentaliste se relève, craignant sans doute une vive réaction. Debout au milieu de la pièce, poursuit.**

**-La seconde exigence va te déplaire au plus haut point.**

**Lana se relève à sa hauteur, étant sur le qui-vive.**

**-J'écoute !**

**-Que tu t'abstiennes de toute activité professionnelle.**

**-Quoi ! Tu veux m'enfermer entre quatre murs ? Je vais devenir folle ! Mon travail, c'est ma vie ! En effet, ça me déplait !**

**-Si tu préfères ne plus en avoir du tout, ça te regarde !**

**-Laisse-moi y réfléchir ! Pour la protection, pas de problème mais en ce qui concerne ta seconde condition, c'est une décision que je ne peux pas prendre à la va-vite.**

**-Le temps ne nous est pas imparti, Lana !**

**-Accorde-moi une semaine !**

**-Pas une de plus !**

**-Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais rentrer.**

**-Est-ce vraiment prudent ?**

**-Jane ! Russell Kerban ne va pas surgir des buissons en pleine nuit, du moins pas ce soir.**

**-Reste !**

**Elle ouvre la porte puis se retourne.**

**-Cela nous ferait plus de mal que de bien.**

**Il en sourit, compréhensif, conservant toutefois son humour.**

**-D'habitude ce sont les hommes qui ont ce genre de réplique. Tu inverses les rôles.**

**-Et bien les temps changent comme on dit ! étirant un sourire taquin, suivi d'un clin d'œil.**

**Avant de partir, la jeune femme l'embrasse, Patrick répondant à sa précédente réponse.**

**-Cela a du bon parfois ! et s'en va. Cependant, quelques secondes après, celui-ci la rattrape. Attends !**

**Etant d'humeur à plaisanter.**

**-Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi !**

**Le mentaliste se montre alors protecteur envers celle-ci.**

**-Appelle-moi lorsque tu seras rentrée chez toi, verrouillé la porte et tout vérifié !**

**-Je serais coupable de t'avoir contraint à passer une nuit blanche supplémentaire. Dès que je suis chez moi, je te téléphone.**

**Plus tard, le jeune femme, comme promis, l'appelle, lui signalant qu'aucun pervers n'est à l'horizon.**

**-Je m'enfermerais à double tour dans ma chambre cette nuit. Au fait ! Sur la route mon esprit s'est clarifié. Je crois que tu as déteins sur moi.**

**-Réciproquement ! Tu as écouté la voix de la sagesse ?**

**-Je me soumettrais pour une fois. Si cela doit nous mener aux deux tueurs en série, ça vaut la peine !**

**-J'ai l'impression de m'entendre! On dit que l'on a tous un double.**

**-Tu aurais pu tomber plus mal ! puis donne un conseil.**

**-Jane ! Surtout ne te torture pas l'esprit durant cette nuit !**

**-La phrase magique ! C'est plus facile de l'entendre que de l'appliquer. Mon cerveau carbure. C'est pour ça que je dors mal.**

**-Les démons nocturnes t'en empêchent ? i****l soupire seulement, la douleur émotionnelle rejaillie. ****Ton silence est parlant.**

**-L'affliction est un supplice éternel.**

**-Tu t'auto-flagelle, Jane !**

**-C'est mon karma.**

**-Tu l'alourdis surtout. Ne te condamne pas !**

**-John Le Rouge a amputé une partie de ma vie et par ma faute.**

**-Tu penses que ta femme, ta fille aimeraient ton raisonnement ?**

**-Pourtant c'est la vérité.**

**-L'unique faute est d'avoir donné naissance à ce monstre. et oriente la fin de la discussion différemment. Si tu possèdes une photo de ta famille, presse la contre ton cœur en y pensant fort. Tu en as besoin. Ne réprime pas ce désir ! La punition a assez duré.**

**Touché, il répond juste.**

**-Bonne nuit !**

**Après avoir raccroché, celui-ci va fouiller dans le deuxième tiroir de la commande, sort une boîte métallique, l'ouvre puis en retire une photo sur laquelle il se revoit heureux, serrant sa femme ainsi que sa fille ce qui brouille sa vue par l'intensité de son émotion, causant une montée de larmes. Malgré ça, Patrick se sent renaître en regardant ce portait. En se couchant un quart d'heure plus tard, prenant la photo dans la main, la pose sur sa poitrine, éteint la lumière et s'endort facilement comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Deux jours plus tard, Russell Kerban recontacte Patrick Jane qui accepte le marché. Sa démence lui répond.**

**-Vous n'aurez pas à le regretter !**

**-Maintenant, dites-moi tout sur John Le Rouge !**

**-Ce sera étape par étape. et raccroche.**

**Ne pouvant le cacher, le FBI est prévenu le lendemain matin. Ils conviennent qu'aucune habitude ne doit rester inchangée afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçon vis-à-vis du tueur qui pourrait guetter. Le chef espère un résultat mais ne souhaite de drame.**

**-Si le but est que l'agent Ganaëlle ici présente, sert d'appât pour ainsi lui tendre un piège afin de lui tomber dessus, je suis prêt à vous couvrir mais pitié, épargnez-moi un bain de sang ! puis s'adresse à la profileuse. Dès ce soir, vous serez sous protection. Bien évidemment, nos hommes ne devront pas se faire repérer par ce malade. L'équipe de surveillance sera divisée en cinq groupes de deux agents. Chaque voiture se fondra dans la masse, garée dans votre rue. Vous serez équipé d'un micro afin de garder le contact avec nous. Comme ça, en cas de problème, nous interviendrons.**

**-Je connais le principe.**

**-Nous mettrons tout ça au point en fin de journée.**

**Le chef demande à l'agent Ganaëlle ainsi qu'au mentaliste de se montrer très prudents. Réactif, Jane répond avec un sens commun.**

**-Cela va de soi !**

**Alors qu'ils quittent le bureau, le patron du FBI interpelle celui-ci dans le couloir.**

**-Oui !**

**-Je pense que l'agent Ganaëlle ne sait pas trompé à votre sujet.**

**-Je croyais que vous me dépréciez !**

**-Mauvais jugement de ma part !**

**Le consultant hausse les épaules, souriant respectueusement.**

**-Tout le monde peut se tromper !**

**Dans le pool, Mancini près de son bureau, fait preuve de piété envers Lana.**

**-Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en très bon terme parfois mais vu les circonstances….**

**Celle-ci, distante néanmoins.**

**-Tu veux dire comme chien et chat ?**

**-Ouais !**

**-Des regrets ?**

**-J'ai de l'estime pour toi.**

**Cette confidence la cloue sur place.**

**-Heureusement qu'il y a une chaise à proximité autrement je me serais cognée le cul par terre ! Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas avare de compliment ?**

**Jane répond ouvertement en s'incrustant dans la conversation d'une manière inattendue, avec culot.**

**-Il tâte le terrain afin de voir si il peut gagner ta confiance.**

**Mancini n'apprécie pas.**

**-Pourquoi vous contestez systématiquement ? Cela ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que les gens peuvent être sincères ?**

**-Oh, bien sûr ! Mais vous concernant, ce qui serait représentatif de votre personnalité pencherait vers une tendance de lèche-botte.**

**-J'en ai rien à cirer de la façon dont vous me percevez !**

**Le mentaliste devient provocateur.**

**-Faux-cul !**

**L'agent Ganaëlle s'ingère.**

**-Jane, ça suffit !**

**Mancini se montre agressif, grossier sans lui sauter à la gorge comme il aurait pu en être capable auparavant.**

**-Allez vous faire foutre ! Vous n'êtes qu'un connard !**

**Il persiste cependant dans sa provocation.**

**-Beau chapelet ! C'est étonnant que je n'ai pas encore reçu votre poing dans la figure ! Vous en mourrez d'envie ! Vos narines gonflent, votre respiration bruyante s'entend jusque- ici. Vous ressemblez à un taureau prêt à foncer sur sa cible.**

**Lana demande ce qu'il cherche. L'agent fédéral décide de ne pas répondre à cette provocation.**

**-Laisse tomber ! rajoutant. Vous êtes une fouille merde ! Je vous plains !**

**Le mentaliste reste égal à lui-même.**

**-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi !**

**-Vous ne ferez pas long feu parmi nous, je vous le garantis !**

**-Oh ! Je retomberais sur mes pattes ! Vous vous en êtes bien sorti finalement.**

**-Vous me pompez l'air ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez sous-entendre ?**

**-Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas tellement défendu votre coéquipier lorsque vous avez été convoqué ensemble.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça ?**

**-Après l'altercation, je ne vous ai pas trouvé alarmé. Vous pensez à votre petite personne.**

**La mâchoire de Mancini se contracte, le regard rempli de fureur sans détourner celui de Jane.**

**-C'est faux !**

**-Vous avez eu peur que l'on vous reproche votre laxisme. C'est mieux de se faire taper sur les doigts et de ne pas la ramener afin de ne pas avoir un blâme du chef.**

**-Mais où voulez-vous en venir ?**

**-L'agent Ganaëlle pourra-t-elle être en sécurité avec vous durant sa protection si cela dégénère ?**

**-Vous croyez que je risquerais de mettre en perdition la vie d'un agent ? Vous êtes plus malade que je ne le pensais ! Parlons de votre petite personne à présent ! Cela a eu un effet dévastateur, coûtant la vie à votre femme et votre fille. Alors pas de moralité !**

**Celui-ci déculpe la culpabilité du consultant qui est déjà bien présente puis s'en va. Patrick marmonne, blessé comme si on lui aurait planté un poignard dans le cœur.**

**-C'est bien fait ! Dent pour dent !**

**Lana exaspérée, l'emmène dans son bureau.**

**-Tu veux provoquer un duel ? Une épée ça t'irait ?**

**-C'est assez noble pour combattre.**

**-Jane ! Je ne plaisante pas !**

**-Bon ! J'admets que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin mais c'était aussi par légitime défense.**

**-Je t'en foutrais de la légitime défense ! C'est toi qui as commencé !**

**-C'est parti tout seul.**

**-Ce n'est pas le moment de le rendre encore plus haineux envers toi sinon on risque de tout faire capoter à cause de cette animosité et le boulot sera bâclé ! Je tiens à en sortir vivante !**

**Concerné par ce qu'elle dit ainsi ce qui pourrait lui arriver.**

**-Moi aussi !**

**-Alors essaye de minimiser tes provocations en public malgré qu'il soit prédisposé à la crétinerie lorsqu'il s'agit de porter des attaques blessantes, gratuites pour renforcer ta culpabilité ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit par rapport à Mancini, c'est dent pour dent.**

**Le mentaliste se raisonne.**

**-Je ferais un effort. puis avant de sortir. Tu serais un très bon chef. Un peu trop autoritaire, pète-sec à mon goût mais bon chef quand même.**

**-C'est ça ! esquissant un sourire.**

**Il entrebâille la porte du bureau et par un signe de la main, sourit effrontément.**

**-A tout à l'heure, alors !**

A dimanche donc pour la suite!


	35. Chapter 35

Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche, une bonne lecture en compagnie de ce chapitre 35. Mardi, vous aurez droit au chapitre 36.

A très vite.

**En fin de journée, l'agent Ganaëlle est paré d'un micro. Quand elle rentre à son appartement en début de soirée, deux agents qui ont revêtu par supercherie, la panoplie d'installateur de câble, au cas où Russell Kerban espionnerait, se présentent à son domicile afin de disposer des dispositifs de surveillance. La manœuvre est enclenchée, le CBI aux aguets après avoir investi une chambre d'hôtel, incognito, deux jours plus tard, située à quelques mètres de l'immeuble où la profileuse réside, a truffé sous sa permission, quatre jours auparavant, un micro récepteur sous la table de chevet, un autre sous la suspension luminaire du salon ainsi qu'une micro caméra installée dans un vase factice, disposée au-dessus d'une cheminée inutilisable, servant plus de décoration. Une protection complémentaire par rapport au manque de confiance de Jane envers le FBI qui semblerait employer sans se méfier, un agent qui pourrait bien être de cheville avec John Le Rouge. Sachant que Russell Kerban a obtenu le privilège de communiquer avec celui-ci, le vendu fédéral serait capable selon le mentaliste de renseigner sur ce traquenard prévu et ainsi d'amener le maniaque tatoué à éliminer l'agent Ganaëlle. Rigsby est dubitatif.**

**-Tu penses qu'on pousse le vice jusque-là ?**

**-L'ignominie ne connait pas de répit !**

**Van Pelt étant sensible.**

**-Cela serait bien trop affreux.**

**La vigilance est de mise. Au fil des jours, en nocturne, le CBI et le FBI veillent chacun de leur côté à la sécurité de la profileuse, l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon se relayant. Un soir, Lana reçoit un coup de fil sur son portable.**

**-Bonsoir cher agent !**

**Pressentant à qui celle-ci a à faire, entendant cette voix perverse, se met à son diapason.**

**-Bonsoir, monsieur Kerban !**

**-Moi qui espérais vous faire la surprise. C'est raté !**

**-Mais votre appel reste néanmoins surprenant, surtout quand on ne s'y attend pas.**

**-Comment allez-vous ce soir ?**

**-Comme d'habitude !**

**-Dormez-vous correctement la nuit ?**

**-Assez bien, oui.**

**-Rêvez-vous, agent Ganaëlle ?**

**Cho écoute sur la table d'écoute.**

**-Il est bien renseigné le salaud !**

**Rigsby assit à côté, le casque sur les oreilles.**

**-Jane a toujours raison !**

**Le bureau fédéral d'investigation, écoute avec attention le dialogue également.**

**-Comme tout le monde ! Et vous ?**

**Le tueur s'extasie.**

**-Les rêves sont tellement beaux, délivrant tant de messages !**

**-De quels genres ?**

**-C'est très intime ce que vous me demandez.**

**-Allons ! Nous avons dépassé ce stade-là.**

**-Oh ! Vous devez être d'une nature passionnée.**

**-Vous aimez ?**

**-J'aime ce que cela engendre.**

**Rigsby entendant ça, fait une comparaison avec le téléphone rose vu le ton employé par Russell Kerban. Cho ayant tendance à intimider, demande toutefois pour quelle raison on appelle cela le téléphone rose. A ce moment, Lisbon et Van Pelt rentrent, les bras encombrés de deux boîtes de pizza, dans la chambre d'hôtel, arrivant juste à temps pour entendre la non prude analyse du mentaliste très à l'aise, regardant l'écran de contrôle derrière les deux agents, debout, buvant du thé qu'il a commandé.**

**-Parce- qu'on imagine des jeunes filles en fleur, habillées d'une jupette d'écolière rose bonbon, bas résilles, coiffées de deux nattes, l'expression innocente, sucette à la bouche, qui attendent impatiemment le coup de fil de vicelards dont les petits mots susurrés ne sont ni de sucre ni de miel.**

**Grace demande de quoi ils parlent, Cho répondant de but en blanc.**

**-Du téléphone rose.**

**Lisbon les rappellent à l'ordre.**

**-Vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment ! puis se poste face à l'écran après avoir posé la boîte de pizza. ****Où en est-on ?**

**Kimball lui donne le casque afin d'écouter le dialogue en cours.**

**-Vous y mettez de la passion dans ce que vous accomplissez.**

**-Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'accomplirais.**

**-Quoi exactement ?**

**Jane demande à Wayne si il peut lui passer son casque. Celui-ci concède.**

**-Vous serez mon chef-d'œuvre ! J'en suis convaincu lorsque je vous vois ce soir.**

**Les agents du FBI se préparent si ils doivent intervenir. La profileuse le fait parler afin que les deux bureaux d'investigation puissent repérer l'endroit si le tueur se livre, sur l'indication du lieu où il se trouve en tant que voyeur.**

**-Est-ce que je peux vous voir aussi ?**

**Elle marche en direction de la fenêtre pour écarter les rideaux.**

**-Le soir, tous les chats sont noirs !**

**Le mentaliste enlève le casque, se lève brusquement, le repasse à Rigsby et presse le pas en marchant vers la porte. Lisbon surprise par sa réactivité, l'interpelle.**

**-Jane ! Où allez-vous ?**

**Il ne répond pas, la porte claque derrière lui. Celle-ci court ensuite dans le couloir du cinquième étage de l'hôtel, dévalant les escaliers, n'ayant pas le temps nécessaire pour attendre l'ascenseur. La supérieure et Cho emboîtent le pas, armés sous les ordres de Teresa tandis que Wayne continue à écouter la conversation téléphonique en compagnie de Van Pelt.**

**-Il vous faudrait avoir accédé à une sacrée hauteur afin de pouvoir atteindre une vue panoramique.**

**-Ne me sous-estimez pas ! D'où je me tiens, je peux vous dire que vous êtes vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir à manches courtes qui moule votre appétissante poitrine ainsi qu'un pantalon fluide de couleur gris. Vous êtes si belle ! Vos cheveux platine font partis de mes fantasmes.**

**Le consultant traverse la rue, obligé de stopper quelques voitures qui le klaxonne, rejoint le trottoir d'en face, court sur quelques mètres et rentre dans un immeuble. Lisbon, Kimball le suivent, le FBI se tient à l'écoute, les agents se tenant prêt à l'action.**

**-Alors, vous n'avez pas le vertige ?**

**Grace la trouve épatante.**

**-Elle sait parfaitement sur quel bouton appuyer et avec un tel calme !**

**-Je ressens une telle excitation à vous détailler que d'être perché sur le toit de cet immeuble ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.**

**La profileuse le piège en bluffant.**

**-Je vois au loin une silhouette qui se confond avec la nuit, tenant sans doute des jumelles, face à mon immeuble.**

**-Votre vue est perçante, alors !**

**Les agents du bureau fédéral d'investigation mettent un pied dehors, traitant Russell Keban de fumier puis fonce à toute vitesse. Jane ayant deviné bien avant que le psychopathe a accédé au toit d'en face de celui de l'agent Ganaëlle, appelle l'ascenseur qui tarde à descendre. Pendant ce temps, le dialogue arrive à son terme.**

**-Vous m'observez encore ?**

**-Vous ne m'aurez pas. Rêvez bien !**

**Après la fin de cette communication, Lana parle dans le micro, s'adressant à ses collègues.**

**-Je pense que vous pouvez l'attraper.**

**Le mentaliste dans l'ascenseur, s'élève vers les étages du dessus, arrivant enfin au dernier. Lisbon, Cho, également, quelques secondes plus tard. Il franchit la grande porte métallisée qui conduit sur le toit, essoufflé, ne distinguant personne excepté les lumières scintillantes de la ville. Teresa suivi de Kimball, arme à la main, rejoignent celui-ci qui reprend son souffle, déçu.**

**-Et merde !**

**Jane se retourne en entendant le grincement de la porte qui se referme, signalant à ses compères que Russell Kerban a déguerpi. Cho fait remarquer que la terrasse est vaste.**

**-Il peut s'être caché dans un recoin.**

**-Il ne prendrait pas un tel risque.**

**La supérieure pense qu'il est fort possible qu'au moment où ils sont montés, le tueur a très bien pu en profiter pour descendre les marches qui mènent ici. Le mentaliste ne contredit pas cette hypothèse. Le FBI arrive à son tour, ayant posté deux agents dans le hall de l'entrée.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce vous faites là ?**

**Teresa n'a pas d'autre choix que d'expliquer leur présence. Au rez-de-chaussée, les deux hommes aperçoivent quelqu'un vers la porte, l'interpellant.**

**-Eh ! Vous là-bas !**

**La personne court, les deux agents le pourchasse, alertant les autres qui se trouvent sur le toit, à l'aide du talkie-walkie.**

**-Nous poursuivons le suspect qui s'enfuit.**

**Ceux-là le répètent au CBI, les deux équipes descendent avec l'ascenseur puis quittent l'immeuble. L'un des hommes en chasse commente.**

**-Russell Kerban se dirige en direction d'un hôtel qui est proche du domicile de l'agent Ganaëlle.**

**Lisbon demande où il est, Mancini faisant partie de l'opération, rapporte que celui-ci semble aller vers un hôtel. Elle prévient alors Rigsby et Van Pelt avec son téléphone cellulaire, que le tueur en série est finalement rentré dans l'hôtel où ils se trouvent, leur disant d'essayer de l'intercepter. Wayne, Grace armés, sortent de la chambre pour se lancer à sa recherche, bousculant en s'excusant, deux ou trois clients au passage. A l'accueil, Rigsby demande si un homme, le décrivant, serait passé par ici.**

**-Il a couru comme un V1 tout droit. Je lui ai crié que ça aboutissait dans la cour.**

**-Merci. puis partent en cette direction.**

**L'agent demande à sa coéquipière de rester là afin de prévenir les autres et enjambe la basse clôture que Russell Kerban a aussi enjambé vu son aspect bancale, instable. Le restant de l'équipe du FBI ainsi que celui du CBI, arrivent, Grace les informant. Malheureusement, le tueur n'est pas rattrapé, Rigsby a perdu sa trace.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Après cet échec cuisant au goût du chef du FBI, celui-ci convoque Jane dans son bureau, les nerfs irrités pour avoir pris la liberté d'impliquer en cachette le CBI dans cette intervention.**

**-Mais qui êtes-vous pour vous être octroyé le droit de solliciter vos anciens coéquipiers afin de travailler en solo !**

**-Normalement, vous ne deviez rien savoir.**

**-Vous vous foutez de moi !**

**-Ah non ! Pas du tout !**

**-Ce n'était pas une question ! Votre insolence, arrogance sont un manque de respect envers moi et j'ai horreur que l'on me prenne pour un idiot ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes sous mes ordres ! Votre comportement est intolérable au sein de notre service !**

**Assit, baissant les yeux, il lui répond en relevant la tête que ce n'était pas dans le but de le nuire.**

**Toujours sur le même ton, ironiquement.**

**-Ah bon ! C'était pour notre bien ! J'en suis ravi, monsieur Jane !**

**-J'ai une bonne raison pour l'avoir fait.**

**-Laquelle, dites-moi ?**

**-Je crois qu'il y a une taupe.**

**Le chef fait preuve de dédain.**

**-Une taupe ? Voilà une information singulière ! Quel rapport avec notre affaire ?**

**-Comment pensez-vous que Russell Kerban a obtenu le numéro du téléphone portable de l'agent Ganaëlle ?**

**-Vous accusez l'un des agents d'être le complice de ce fou notoire et d'avoir fourni son numéro ? Vous divaguez complètement !**

**-Non ! J'accuse simplement le complice de John Le Rouge.**

**-Non mais là, il faut allez vous faire soigner ! Vous vous rendez compte de votre accusation ! Elle est démentielle. Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre Russell Kerban qui prévoit de faire de l'agent Ganëlle sa prochaine victime et John Le Rouge.**

**-Il est possible que l'un des agents communiquent avec, puis transmette ensuite les renseignements à Russell Kerban.**

**-Non, mais vous vous entendez ! D'où sort cette hypothèse rocambolesque ? Le soleil de Californie a dû trop chauffer votre tête !**

**L'expression du mentaliste montre qu'il est sûr de ce qui est avancé.**

**-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie.**

**Le voyant ainsi, le patron lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.**

**-Bien ! Admettons ! Quel intérêt aurait John Le Rouge à être de connivence avec Russell Kerban ?**

**-C'est ce qu'il veut lui faire croire justement ! Il le manipule. Tout ce que John Le Rouge veut, est se venger. Celui-ci se sent outragé par rapport à la façon dont ce cinglé procède, s'inspirant de sa mise en scène morbide.**

**-Sur ce point nous sommes d'accord ! Pour le reste, je suis sceptique, monsieur Jane. Je n'imagine pas un de mes agents nous trahir afin de vendre la peau de l'agent Ganaëlle. Pourquoi donc ?**

**-Entre elle et John Le Rouge, l'histoire n'est pas finie.**

**Le chef du FBI s'assoit, ne doutant pas non plus sur ce point, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'un éventuel danger pourrait planer si le tueur en série le plus craint, la condamnait à mort. Le consultant renchérit.**

**-Si l'un des agents est une crapule comme je le suppose, alors il faudra le démasquer rapidement. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai mis à contribution l'équipe du CBI.**

**Le patron répond indulgemment suite à cette conclusion.**

**-Vous vous en tirez bien cette fois.**

**Jane devance ses pensées.**

**-Pas de siège éjectable ?**

**-Vous êtes imprévisible, incontrôlable, arrogant, contestataire, vous ne suivez pas les conventions établies mais vous avez l'esprit pragmatique, rusé, vous percez les gens à jour en les observant. Alors non !**

**Se tenant debout face au chef, insolent.**

**-Cinq défauts contre trois qualités ! Votre balance est déréglée. puis celui-ci est renvoyé du bureau.**

**-Vous pouvez disposer !**

**De son côté, Lisbon en prend pour son grade par le directeur du CBI en faisant preuve d'objurgation.**

**-Vous vous êtes laissé entraîner une fois de plus par ce satané Patrick Jane ! Le FBI n'a pas apprécié d'être exclu et moi non plus !**

**-Je reconnais que nous avons fait preuve de maladresse.**

**-Vous voulez dire de traitrise, oui !**

**-Un manque de respect serait plus approprié à mon avis et je n'ai pas d'excuse en effet.**

**-Vous avez comploté dans leur dos en ne les informant pas sur vos intentions qui soit dit en passant, secrètes. Vous imaginez dans quelle position vous nous mettez, agent Lisbon ?**

**-J'en ai conscience mais notre motivation était justifiée.**

**-Par quoi, je vous prie ?**

**-J'ai pensé qu'il était de notre devoir de renforcer la sécurité de l'agent Ganaëlle.**

**-Sans en parler au FBI ?**

**-Nous avions une bonne raison pour ne pas leur en toucher mot.**

**-Et quelle est-elle ?**

**-La même qu'il y a quelques mois au sujet du FBI.**

**Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel, las d'entendre à ce dont le mentaliste croit dur comme fer.**

**-Oh non ! Pas encore les élucubrations de monsieur Jane. Agent Lisbon ! Vous êtes une personne sensée, objective. Croyez-vous en tout et pour tout à cette théorie ?**

**-Et bien au risque de vous décevoir monsieur, je pense que c'est tout à fait plausible, envisageable.**

**-Et sur quoi vous basez-vous pour défendre cette spéculation ?**

**-Russell Kerban a obtenu le numéro de téléphone portable de l'agent Ganaëlle. Nous le soupçonnons d'être en rapport avec John Le Rouge qui a assassiné par ailleurs, l'ancien coéquipier de celle-ci.**

**Il prend une mine de circonstance.**

**-Personne n'a oublié cette atroce disparition. Continuez !**

**-Il se peut qu'un agent du FBI l'en ai informé pour ensuite transmettre le numéro à Russell Kerban.**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Pour que cela sert les intérêts aussi bien et essentiellement à John Le Rouge que Russell Kerban vis-à-vis de l'agent Ganaëlle, toujours théoriquement bien sûr mais c'est une forte probabilité.**

**-C'est ce que vous supposez ou est-ce là l'influence de Patrick Jane ?**

**Lisbon se rend convaincante.**

**-C'est mon opinion.**

**Celui-ci se montre déconcerté face à ce qu'elle lui a exposé, se frottant le front, assit dans son fauteuil de ministre.**

**-C'est une perspective qui donne matière à réfléchir. J'avoue que ceci est très déroutant.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas le seul, rassurez-vous !**

**S'étant radouci, presque ravisé, il décide de renoncer à une sanction.**

**-Je vous donne une chance de vous racheter.**

**-Très bien.**

**-Mais que ce genre de faute ne se reproduise pas !**

**-Je vous le promets.**

**-Au fait ! Comment se passe l'immersion de monsieur Jane au sein du FBI ?**

**Lisbon avait redouté lorsque cela se saurait. Alors que Teresa s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, celle-ci se retourne, craignant son emportement mais surtout d'être démise de ses fonctions, anticipant.**

**-Si vous voulez me renvoyer pour avoir pris la responsabilité de cette infiltration, c'est tout à votre honneur.**

**Etrangement, le directeur s'incline à pardonner calmement.**

**-Je n'en n'ai nullement l'intention. Si cela avait été le cas, je vous aurez viré en me montrant expéditif au moment où vous êtes entré. J'avoue que j'ai été saisi d'apprendre que notre consultant s'était retrouvé propulsé au FBI. Je ne cache pas non plus que j'ai contenu ma colère, me rétractant afin de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Ceci dit, je n'en n'ai pas eu le temps vu les reproches dont on m'a accablé.**

**Lisbon se culpabilise.**

**-Je regrette que cela ait pris une telle proportion.**

**-Moi aussi. Toutefois, si d'avoir infiltré monsieur Jane permet de démontrer la véracité de ce que vous affirmez, je ne m'opposerais pas à ce que vous avez entrepris même si ça a été fait sans mon consentement et sans avoir pris la peine de me concerter.**

**Elle lui répond respectueusement.**

**-Vous n'auriez sûrement pas donné votre bénédiction que je comprends aisément.**

**-C'est juste ! Avant que vous ne repartiez, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes entièrement responsable des conséquences éventuelles à l'avenir, agent Lisbon.**

**-J'en suis pleinement consciente.**

**-Ainsi que des agissements de Jane.**

**-Aussi, monsieur.**

**-Alors sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.**

**-Merci encore pour votre indulgence.**

**-Ne vous empêtrez pas dans les ennuis ! C'est une mise en garde !**

**-J'ai compris. et ressort du bureau, soulagée.**

Jeudi, rendez-vous avec les chapitres 37,38. Bonne lecture.


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour,

Dans ces deux chapitres, on revient un peu en arrière. Quand une action machiavélique n'a pas été achevée, malheureusement ce qui a été décidé ne peut qu'être accompli... A vous de lire.

**Durant les prochains jours qui se succèdent, même si Russell Kerban a été échaudé suite à ces artifices techniques installés afin de le tromper et l'ayant considéré comme une trahison, le tueur ne défaillit pas à sa promesse. Débute alors une succession de communications brèves qui renseigne Jane sur les pistes à suivre concernant John Le Rouge. Le 30 novembre à 21h45, Elisa Mutie téléphone à l'agent Ganaëlle, apeurée, seule dans la maison de ses parents.**

**-J'avais votre carte sous le nez, celle que vous m'avez donnée lorsque je me suis rendue au FBI.**

**-Oui, je m'en rappelle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Il est tard et je me sens en insécurité. J'entends des bruits dans la maison. J'aurais dû accepter d'accompagner mes parents.**

**-Doucement. Reprenez- vous ! Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas !**

**-Je suis sans doute paranoïaque mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est dans les parages à me surveiller, prêt à casser un carreau afin de pénétrer dans la maison. Je n'arrive pas à me raisonner. J'ai très peur.**

**-Donnez-moi l'adresse !**

**Après l'avoir fait, la profileuse part en vitesse vers sa voiture puis se met en route. Quand elle arrive au domicile des parents de la jeune femme, celle-ci ne constate rien d'anormal lors de son inspection malgré l'expression angoissée du témoin. L'agent lui propose alors de rester ici jusqu'au retour de ses parents. Lorsqu'ils rentrent, leur fille ayant expliqué sa présence, Lana repart. Garé à quelques mètres de la maison, se fondant dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Russell Kerban ne démarre que peu après son départ, la suivant à la trace. Il sait maintenant où se cache Elisa Mutie qui aurait dû être sa victime. Celui-ci ne pouvant concevoir qu'on contrecarre ses projets meurtriers vu que son tableau de chasse aurait dû afficher une nouvelle victime, il ne peut se résigner au renoncement car le tueur suit un ordre précis, bien planifié, ne devant rester inachevé.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Le 4 décembre à 6h28 du matin, l'infirmière se réveille, ayant la sensation de suffoquer. Une main s'est posée sur sa bouche, le regard de la jeune femme, habité par la terreur tandis que la légère brise à l'aube, s'engouffre dans son ancienne chambre de jeune fille. Le visage du maniaque se penche au-dessus du sien.**

**-Si tu hurles, je te tue !**

**Il la force à se lever, les symptômes de la spasmophilie s'emparent à nouveau de son corps, n'ayant le choix que de se laisser guider par Russell Kerban qui la mène en direction de la fenêtre où celui-ci s'est faufilé à pas de velours. Elle simule l'obéissance et sans qu'il s'y attend, réussit à le bousculer vers l'armoire puis crie en ouvrant la porte de la chambre ce qui réveille ses parents. Le psychopathe se relève, la fait trébucher pour la seconde fois à la limite des escaliers et la traîne jusque dans la chambre. Les parents se lèvent, courant vers la porte que Russell Kerban a verrouillé. Son père cogne.**

**-Elisa, Elisa, ouvre !**

**Le tueur assomme la jeune femme avec un objet décoratif peu contondant, la transporte sur ses épaules grâce à sa carrure imposante puis repasse par la fenêtre en descendant par l'échelle que le père avait oubliée de ranger dans son atelier d'outillage. La mère suggère d'enfoncer la porte peu épaisse qui cède sous les coups répétés du mari, se lançant avec robustesse. Les parents constatent avec horreur que leur fille a été enlevée. Ils préviennent le CBI qui se rend sur les lieux au cours de la matinée ainsi que le FBI qui a été également prévenu. Le père et la mère d'Elisa Mutie sont ébranlés, rejetant la faute sur les deux bureaux d'investigation.**

**-Vous nous aviez assuré que notre fille ne craignait aucun danger ! Voyez le résultat !**

**Lisbon tente de les rassurer.**

**-Ecoutez ! Nous allons….**

**Mais n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le père lui coupant la parole.**

**-Non ! C'est vous qui allez écouter ! Notre fille a été kidnappée par ce désaxé et cela à cause du laxisme de vos unités. la mère assise sur le canapé, pleure. Vous avez intérêt à retrouver Elisa et la ramener vivante que ce soit par le CBI ou FBI, je m'en fiche ! puis pleure à son tour en s'asseyant à côté de son épouse. Je veux revoir ma petite fille.**

**Van Pelt non loin, émue, s'approche d'eux.**

**-Non seulement, nous la retrouverons et elle vous sera rendue saine et sauve.**

**Leurs larmes s'intensifient. Le père les sèche quelques secondes après, demandant qu'ils leur expliquent comment celui-ci a pu savoir où elle se trouvait. L'agent Ganaëlle se sentant coupable, leur fait part de ce qui est évident quitte à provoquer la virulence verbale des parents ou plus, venant du père.**

**-Je pense que si Rusell Kerban a réussi à l'enlevé c'est qu'il a dû me suivre le jour où votre fille m'a téléphoné et que je me suis rendue chez vous.**

**La mère, le visage chagrin, le nez rougi à force de se moucher, ne comprend pas.**

**-Mais pourquoi ce fou dangereux vous aurait-il suivi ?**

**L'agent Gabe Mancini s'empresse de leur dire.**

**-L'agent Ganaëlle ici présente, est sous protection actuellement suite à des menaces proférées par ce tueur en série.**

**Elle lui répond à voix basse avec rancune.**

**-Merci de cette précision !**

**Le père se lève du canapé, révolté.**

**-Vous avez mis la vie de ma fille en danger ! Au lieu de la protéger, de l'en isoler, vous avez mené cette ordure jusqu'à Elisa !**

**Jane trouvant cette accusation injuste, s'en mêle en faisant preuve d'une remarque caustique.**

**-Si je peux me permettre, ce qui a mené ce détraqué jusqu'à votre fille est l'échelle qui conduisait à la chambre.**

**Le père n'est pas d'humeur, trouvant cela déplacé.**

**-C'est inadmissible ! Comment osez-vous plaisanter d'une manière aussi éhontée ?**

**Lisbon lui conseille en murmurant de ne pas aggraver la situation même si elle n'est plus momentanément responsable de son comportement. Malgré tout, le consultant persévère par son indélicatesse volontaire.**

**-Laisser une échelle à la portée de n'importe quel rodeur dangereux, ne peut qu'inciter à réaliser un méfait.**

**Rigsby, Cho pensent alors que Jane fonce droit vers les emmerdements. La mère se lève, indignée.**

**-C'est ignoble ! puis quitte le salon, déjà bien secouée émotionnellement. Le père demande de qui l'insolent dépend, l'agent Ganaëlle répondant, du FBI.**

**-Comment pouvez-vous permettre, tolérer un tel comportement au sein de votre service ?**

**Mancini enchaîne.**

**-Nous ne le tolérons pas, rassurez-vous.**

**Le mentaliste s'explique.**

**-Personne n'est fautif dans l'histoire. Ce que j'ai voulu vous faire comprendre d'une façon plus au moins indélicate, offensante, est qu'on ne peut pas stopper quelqu'un de décidé, à agir et surtout pas lorsque c'est un être aussi monstrueux.**

**Le père le regarde, lui répondant sur un ton antipathique.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?**

**Affichant une expression plus sensible.**

**-Croyez-moi, je le sais !**

**-Vous avez une drôle de façon de faire passer le message. et se tourne ensuite vers les deux équipes, un peu calmé avant de leur donner congé.**

**-Ramenez-nous notre fille !**

**A l'extérieur, la profileuse fait une réflexion sur son attitude d'un ton sec.**

**-Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir été plus incendié que ça ! puis part devant.**

**Lisbon s'approche de Jane, partageant l'avis de celle-ci, ravie que quelqu'un d'autre ait pris la relève afin de lui reprocher sa conduite qui est souvent jugée inexcusable.**

**-Je dois dire que l'agent Ganaëlle a entièrement raison. Ce sont des parents éplorés, bonne éducation, non violents, instruits, aimants. **

**-Je ne risquais pas d'être la cible d'une réaction virulente ou d'être même agressé.**

**-Vous êtes totalement inconscient !**

**Restant imperturbable, le consultant devance ses pensées, devinant son soulagement à ne pas lui faire de remontrances systématiques.**

**-Je suis certain que d'être déchargé de toute responsabilité à mon égard du moins sur le terrain, vis-à-vis du FBI, vous fait des vacances.**

**Avec un petit sourire amical.**

**-Vous lisez en moi.**

Je vous dis à samedi pour cette cinq chapitres, courts à lire je vous rassure. Bon jeudi.


	39. Chapter 39

Bon samedi à tous sous ce soleil plus que généreux ce qui tombe bien vu que les chapitres d'aujourd'hui le sont aussi. Je ne posterais que mercredi prochain, ne pouvant pas avant. Cela se prolongera donc et la première partie se finira dimanche de la semaine prochaine. Sûr cette fois. Je vous laisse à cette lecture et vous dis à très vite.

**Le lendemain, un fichier électronique est envoyé au bureau d'investigation fédéral. Lors de sa lecture, les agents constatent que le tueur s'adresse d'une manière contraire à son habitude, s'étant uniquement filmé.**

**-Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai été sage jusqu'à maintenant à cause de cette petite idiote qui m'a échappé. celui-ci joint ses doigts, soupire d'une façon malsaine, bouche ouverte, penchant brièvement la tête en arrière. Vous savez, j'ai un ordre bien établi lorsque je désigne mes femmes et je déteste que ça soit fait dans le désordre. Cela provoque un blocage mais je vais pouvoir dès à présent me remettre à l'ouvrage. On se rouille facilement quand on s'arrête. toujours les doigts joints face à la webcam, Russell Kerban propose toutefois une alternative. J'ai pourtant le béguin pour votre irrésistible agent du FBI et je ne compte pas renoncer à elle pour autant. Voilà ce que je vous propose. Votre agent contre celle que je détiens. il se rapproche un peu plus de la caméra. Elle va bien à cette heure mais ne tardez pas trop ! Si je n'ai pas de réponse de votre part, adieu jolie fille. le disant en fredonnant la mélodie puis les salue de la main peu de seconde avant la fin de la vidéo.**

**La réaction du bureau est vive.**

**-Ignoble fumier !**

**Un d'entre eux fait part de son observation concernant le court métrage.**

**-N'aurait-ce pas été filmé dans le sous-sol d'une maison ? Regardez les poutres apparentes ! Il semble n'y avoir aucune ouverture et en arrière-plan on distingue un mur en pierre. Cela ressemble à un débarras.**

**L'agent Brettman fait preuve de sarcasme.**

**-Oh ! Fantastique ! Ca va nous faire avancer à grand pas de savoir qu'il a enregistré cette vidéo dans le sous-sol d'une maison !**

**-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable! Toute observation est importante.**

**-Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin ! Les maisons ne manquent pas !**

**Le chef du FBI en vient à en avoir marre de ces comportements puérils.**

**-Assez ! puis s'adresse à tous. Concentrez-vous sur l'enquête ! Nous devons à tout prix retrouver le lieu où ce détraqué retient Elisa Mutie. Si il l'a tu, tout s'effondre ! Alors arrêtez de vous chipoter imbécilement et trouvez ce fichu endroit !**

**L'agent Ganaëlle prend la parole.**

**-Sans vouloir ajouter une contrariété supplémentaire, cette vidéo ne nous éclairera sur aucune autre information complémentaire. On a plus de chance de la retrouver si l'on traite avec lui.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Nous devons répondre oui car en cas de refus, celui-ci n'hésitera pas à la tuer.**

**-Vous réalisez le danger que cela pourrait occasionner, agent Ganaëlle !**

**-Oui c'est certain ! Mais en acceptant, on le fera, cette fois-ci, tomber dans notre piège.**

**Le patron se montre curieux.**

**-Qu'envisagez-vous ?**

**-En servant d'appât à nouveau, je l'amène à venir à moi, c'est-à-dire chez moi. Russell Kerban doit croire que son intrusion est inattendue comme si personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Il doit avoir l'impression que le champ est libre d'accès.**

**-Comme la dernière fois ?**

**-Non. Aucune voiture aux alentours. Je dois être seule sans surveillance.**

**Le chef du FBI s'énerve par rapport à ce stratège risqué.**

**-Non mais vous êtes complètement dingue ! Vous imaginez ce que ce dégénéré serait capable de vous faire si nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'intervenir dans les premières secondes !**

**-Vous avez une autre solution ?**

**-Bien sûr que non ! Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'envoyer un de mes agents se faire trucider juste par acte de bravoure.**

**L'agent Brettman soutient l'idée.**

**-Il suffit de se tenir dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Un parking serait une planque idéale.**

**La profileuse en propose un, souterrain, n'étant que celui qui se situe à côté de son immeuble, demandant au patron ce qu'il en pense, le mettant le pied au mur.**

**-Vous avez intérêt à réussir votre coup alors ! Je vous donne le feu vert. J'oubliais ! Que cela n'en déplaise à certain, le CBI fera partie de l'opération ! Nous ne pouvons en décider autrement.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Le 8 décembre au soir, Russell Kerban téléphone à l'agent Ganaëlle, traîtant directement avec celle-ci.**

**-Qu'avez-vous décidé ? Sacrifiez-vous la vie de cette pauvre brebis ou vous unir à la mienne ?**

**-Quel tact de me le demander !**

**-Après réflexion et afin de ne pas être repéré, c'est très impersonnel d'en traiter avec le FBI. Cette décision vous concerne seulement.**

**-Bon raisonnement ! Tout ce que je peux répondre est que je n'ai peur de rien.**

**-Je prends ça comme un encouragement. Nous serons alors bientôt réunis. Vous serez mon cadeau. et raccroche suite à ses paroles terrifiantes.**

**La machine est lancée. Durant les jours qui défilent, les deux bureaux d'investigation, ne sachant quand le tueur se manifestera, Jane qui ne se trouve pas dans cette incertitude, accumule ainsi des informations sans en parler à qui-que ce soit comme à Lisbon ou Lana qui par contre le harcèle de temps à autre, de questions, depuis qu'il lui a confié la nature du marché.**

**-Tu ne crois pas que ça me concerne également ? Je suis sa cible.**

**-Tu dois me faire confiance.**

**-Je te fais confiance. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me mets à l'écart.**

**-Si tu étais à ma place, je suis certain que tu ferais pareil.**

**-Pas quand l'heure est grave !**

**Malgré l'importance de la situation, le mentaliste se refuse à lui accorder ce qu'elle réclame.**

**-Désolé ! Je ne peux pas. Seulement lorsque je serais sûr.**


	41. Chapter 41

**La profileuse se rabat alors sur la carte sur laquelle les secteurs ont été marqués par des petits aimants, où les victimes habitaient, remarquant la forme de cône qui s'est dessinée involontairement en reliant les points aux autres. Celle-ci s'interroge, mettant en pratique une idée jugée non aboutie.**

**-On verra ce que ça donne !**

**Muni d'un marqueur, Lana relie les quartiers et curieusement des petites étoiles se révèlent. Est-ce un hasard, une fantaisie exprimée par un coup de crayon ou le tueur a-t-il fait preuve d'originalité en étudiant les secteurs afin de relier ces quartiers dans lesquels résidaient les victimes ? Elle se dit alors.**

**-« _Voilà ce qui pourrait être leur point commun. Le secteur des habitations qui se lie des uns aux autres_. »**

**L'agent Ganaëlle remarque que celui d'Elisa Mutie est inclus. Au même moment, ayant la porte de son bureau ouverte, la jeune femme entend un bruit léger qui provient du couloir de l'entrée, se lève, intriguée puis se dirige en cette direction. Au bas, elle découvre un papier plié, le prend, le déplie sans attendre et lit.**

**_Le chemin est long, la patience s'apprend mais quand le fruit est mûr il est temps de le cueillir. _**

**_Le temps est venu, l'heure est proche, sonne, sonne, sonne, l'horloge_.**

**Au bas de la page, le fameux smiley à l'expression sinistre est dessiné.****  
**

**Tout devient limpide dans son esprit. Russell Kerban a promis de la livrer au célèbre tueur en série. L'avertissement que la profileuse tient dans ses mains est lâché, retombant comme une feuille sur le sol. Malgré sa force de caractère, ce message la terrifie, se précipitant pour alerter Jane qui plus tard en voyant ceci se prononce, alarmé.**

**-Il faut être vraiment tordu pour avoir élaboré un tel plan qui doit le mener jusqu'à toi !**

**Ayant la trouille, frottent sa main sur le tissu de son pantalon, demandant son avis.**

**-Tu crois qu'il l'avait prévu ou John Le Rouge a trouvé une aubaine pour pouvoir l'utilisé afin qu'il me vende à lui ?**

**Le mentaliste affiche une expression très inquiétante.**

**-Deuxième option! C'est une évidence, malheureusement.**

**Lana n'avait pas été aussi profondément terrorisée depuis quelques années mais s'agissant du célèbre tueur, celle-ci est consciente que l'on ne peut y échapper.**

**-Quelles pistes as-tu en ta possession ?**

**Rien qu'à son air, la profileuse comprend qu'il ne lui révélera rien. Ce refus permanent la stresse.**

**-Jane ! Ne vois-tu pas ce qui se profile à l'horizon? Il connaît tout sur moi. Tu dois me dire ce que tu as appris.**

**Face à elle, celui-ci se montre rassurant, prenant son visage entre ses mains.**

**-Ecoute-moi ! Je sais mieux que quiconque ce dont John Le Rouge est capable et Russell Kerban est le seul à me mener jusqu'à lui. Tout ce que je peux te dire est que ça ne saurait tarder. Nous l'aurons bien avant qu'il tente quoique-ce soit.**

**-John Le Rouge a bien trop d'avance sur toi. Russell Kerban te délivre ses informations pour espérer évincer le maître qui se sert de ce cinglé afin de m'atteindre. Comment peux-tu être sûr que les renseignements récoltés ne sont pas purement fictifs ?**

**-Parce-que si il veut te livrer aussi à lui, il se peut qu'il fasse la même chose avec moi. Me transmettre des sources fiables pour que je sois mené également à John Le Rouge afin que celui-ci fasse main basse sur moi mais c'est lui que l'on piégera car j'aurais une longueur d'avance.**

**-Comment ?**

**-En me donnant une information dont il ne saura rien.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce-que Russell Kerban veut devenir son digne héritier tout en le trahissant, souhaitant qu'on arrête John Le Rouge pendant qu'il est en liberté dans la nature sans que l'on puisse l'attraper, croyant que tout représentant des forces de l'ordre en soit incapable.**

**Lana se détache de Patrick.**

**-Tu le veux pour toi tout seul. C'est pour cette raison que tu désires ne rien me révéler !**

**-Oui, c'est vrai et pour te protéger.**

**-Ne fais-tu pas un transfert avec ta famille ?**

**Le mentaliste baisse la tête.**

**-Si, sans doute. puis affronte son regard. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive de nouveau et à toi en particulier.**

**La jeune femme abandonne sa carapace, exprimant sa peur.**

**-J'ai la trouille, Jane ! J'ai vraiment la trouille !**

**Au milieu du salon, dans l'appartement, Patrick la tire tendrement vers lui puis l'étreint dans ses bras.**

**-Je ne permettrais pas qui t'arrive malheur !**

**Son étreinte se resserre due à son attachement.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Un matin du samedi 21 décembre, il se rend au cimetière où sa femme, sa fille sont enterrées afin de se recueillir sur leurs tombes, la peine de leurs pertes qui a redoublée, le poussant à vouloir recourir à une oraison mentale pour communiquer non pas avec dieu mais avec sa famille. Ce recueillement spirituel, mystique est toutefois troublé par la sonnerie insistante de son téléphone portable, cédant à répondre au bout de quelques secondes, la voix éteinte, sans regarder le numéro du correspondant.**

**-Oui.**

**-Comment vas-tu Patrick depuis ce temps ?**

**Sous le coup de l'émotion qui est dû à cette visite au cimetière, son esprit peu vivace à cet instant, celui-ci ne reconnait pas pendant une fraction de seconde, le son de la voix féminine qui lui parle.**

**-Je ne vois pas qui vous êtes, pardonnez-moi ! Le moment est mal choisi.**

**-Au contraire ! Il est tout à fait opportun et providentiel, Patrick.**

**Jane se met à marcher à travers les pierres tombales, marquant un instant de silence au téléphone.**

**-J'ose penser que ce flottement est causé par la surprise de m'entendre.**

**-Cela en a tout l'air !**

**-Pour tout te dire, j'avais hâte et cela depuis plusieurs mois de réentendre le timbre de ta douce voix qui m'a tant manqué. Est-ce que ce fut le cas pour toi ?**

**Le mentaliste fait preuve de réceptivité à son écoute afin de la mener à exprimer ses intentions de manière à extirper le plus possible d'informations susceptibles de servir ses intérêts personnels.**

**-On tente de se remémorer dans sa tête, le son d'une voix ou bien l'image de quelqu'un que l'on ne peut facilement oublier.**

**-Je prends ça comme un oui, alors!**

**-Je dois bien admettre que tu es une personne inoubliable, Lorelei.**

**-Tout comme tu l'es, Patrick.**

**Il s'arrête près d'un chêne.**

**-Que me vaut l'honneur de t'entendre après ces mois d'absence ?**

**-Noël approche et bien que tu évites cette période festive ou toute autre célébration en général, je veux quand même t'offrir un cadeau.**

**-C'est très généreux ! De quel genre ?**

**-D'un genre qui te ravira au plus haut point.**

**-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le père noël pense à moi cette année.**

**-Ce cadeau n'est pas de la part du père noël mais de John Le Rouge.**

**Le cœur de Jane s'emballe, nerveux, appréhendant ce que Lorelei va lui dévoiler.**

**-Je suis tout ouïe !**

**-Mon ami veut ton bien.**

**Celui-ci répond ironiquement.**

**-Oh ! Je n'en doute pas !**

**-Je sais ce que tu penses mais tu te trompes. Crois-moi Patrick !**

**-Disons ça !**

**-Mais je te le dis !**

**-Si nous parlions du cadeau que John Le Rouge a la bonté de m'offrir.**

**-Tu vois quand tu veux ! Je préfère ce ton-là. Mon ami à deux points communs avec toi.**

**-Lesquels ?**

**-L'agent Ganaëlle et Russell Kerban.**

**Le mentaliste redoute la suite, maîtrisant avec brio son état émotionnel.**

**-Cela laisse présager le meilleur !**

**-Tout dépendra ce qu'il en résultera !**

**-Alors, faisons pour le mieux !**

**-J'aime entendre ta volonté. Comme tu as le don de deviner pratiquement tout tant le caractère, les intentions cachées d'une personne, tu dois savoir à propos du lien récent que John Le Rouge a accepté de tisser avec Russell Kerban ?**

**-Je ne peux pas le nier, en effet !**

**-Merci de répondre honnêtement, Patrick !**

**-La franchise est ma devise.**

**-Ton amie court un danger et risque de tomber dans les griffes de ce tueur. Mon ami veut la détourner de ce danger.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-C'est un bienfaiteur ! Il désire te rendre ce service et comme on dit, noël est synonyme de miracle.**

**Jane joue le jeu hypocritement.**

**-C'est gentil à lui.**

**-Il sera heureux d'apprendre ta gratitude. Russell Kerban a planifié de mettre son plan à exécution le 24 décembre, date significative pour lui. L'agent Ganaëlle est son cadeau de noël. John Le Rouge affectionne cette période et les mauvaises actions ont un effet dévastateur sur son caractère.**

**-J'imagine très bien !**

**-Il te permet d'anticiper cet événement qui s'avérerait tragique. Fais-en bonne usage, Patrick !**

**-C'est très louable venant de toi, Lorelei.**

**-Mais tout ce qui te concerne, me concerne aussi. Ma dévotion est sans borne. Autant pour toi que pour mon ami. Mes sentiments te sont restés fidèles.**

**-Je suis flatté par ta sincérité.**

**-Oh ! Je n'en doute pas un instant même si tu te tapes du bon temps avec Lana Ganaëlle. Mais je peux comprendre ! C'est difficile pour un homme d'être esseulé affectivement. Il faut bien que tu combles ta solitude depuis que je ne suis plus là.**

**Avant de raccrocher, elle déclare sa tendresse.**

**-Je t'embrasse très fort, Patrick. Très fort.**

**En fermant son portable, cette conversation avec Lorelei Martins le marque. Il est alors temps de mettre une fin aux agissements de Russell Kerban en attendant que cela soit au tour de John Le Rouge.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Le 24 décembre, la profileuse se prélasse sur son canapé, la lumière du salon tamisée tandis que de nombreux jeux de lumière à l'extérieur, clignotent joyeusement de rouge, de vert ainsi que d'or. Celle-ci éteint peu après puis dans la pénombre de l'appartement, la jeune femme se dirige vers la chambre qui reste dans le noir. Seuls les éclairages du dehors se reflètent dans la pièce à coucher. A minuit, un air frais s'infiltre dans le salon, un morceau de verre découpé en rond, s'est brisé sur le balcon près de l'escalier de secours qui a été emprunté. Les rideaux en voile blanc vaporeux volent par la grande fenêtre ouverte. Le bruit des pas est étouffé par la moquette épaisse ce qui permet de surprendre sournoisement. Dans la chambre, les courbes d'une silhouette se dessinent sous la couverture que la main de l'intrus caresse par-dessus, de bas en haut avant de commencer à la rabattre. La chevelure platine se dévoile en premier puis son corps habillé d'un débardeur orange et d'un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle à carreaux de même couleur, suit. Il semble étrange cependant sa rigidité, celui-ci le tournant. La lumière s'allume, réalisant que la masse couchée dans le lit n'est autre qu'un mannequin bien imité. Cho pointant son arme, le salue.**

**-Bonsoir, monsieur Kerban !**

**Rigsby fait son apparition, l'arme également à la main.**

**-Heureux de vous voir ! On n'attendait plus que vous pour réveillonner.**

**Le tueur ne se démonte pas.**

**-Mais c'est le comité d'accueil à ce que je vois !**

**Cho répond qu'il n'a encore rien vu.**

**Le tueur se montre facilement raisonnable, levant les mains en l'air.**

**-Je ne veux pas qu'on me troue la peau comme une passoire. Je me rends ! et le conduisent hors de l'appartement.**

**Dans le couloir de l'immeuble, la minuterie qui fournit le courant électrique durant un temps déterminé, arrive à son terme ce qui les plonge dans la pénombre. Russell Kerban faussement obéissant, profite de cette opportunité pour leur flanquer un coup de poing dans l'estomac puis s'enfuit. Il descend les escaliers à toute vitesse et en arrivant près de la sortie, les agents du FBI l'attendent, braquant leurs pistolets derrière la porte, à l'extérieur du bâtiment.**

**Le psychopathe réussit néanmoins à prendre sur la droite sans que le bureau fédéral d'investigation ouvre le feu par peur de provoquer la panique dans la rue.**

**Russell Kerban aboutit dans le parking souterrain, les agents Van Pelt, Lisbon, Brettman et Mancini qui lui somme de se rendre, barrant le passage.**

**-Ok ! puis se jette derrière une voiture garée, rampe par terre pendant que quelques coups de feu essayent de le cibler mais sans résultat. Rigsby et Cho après avoir repris leur respiration, poursuivent le tueur à l'extérieur qu'ils retrouvent une fois que celui-ci soit sorti du parking. Les deux équipes divisées, prennent les commandes de leurs voitures pour se lancer à la chasse de Russell Kerban. L'agent Ganaëlle patientant dans la sienne en compagnie de Jane qui avait intuitivement ou logiquement schématisé le parcours encore potentiel de sa fuite, l'aperçoivent enfin à l'angle d'une rue. La profileuse fait ronronner le moteur puis avant de démarrer en trombe, alerte le mentaliste.**

**-Accroche-toi !**

**-Je suis déjà blindé.**

**Ils coursent alors le tueur qui court dans une rue en sens interdit mais cela n'arrête pas le sang chaud de l'agent Ganaëlle. Une autre roule droit devant eux, celle-ci freinant à temps. Jane est à nouveau secoué, le visage blafard.**

**-Je préfère regarder des courses automobiles à la télé que de l'expérimenter dans la réalité !**

**Elle descend, le laissant en berne, le conducteur du véhicule criant.**

**-C'est quoi ce bordel !**

**Le consultant sort après avoir évacué sa peur puis répond au propriétaire du véhicule.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps !**

**Jane court courageusement tandis que l'homme crie à nouveau.**

**-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant ? Revenez !**

**-Enquête de police oblige ! Et je n'ai pas les clés !**

**Un peu plus loin devant, la lionne tient la distance et tourne dans une ruelle qui n'est autre qu'un cul-de-sac. La profileuse sort son arme.**

**-Montre-toi, gros porc ! puis inspecte dans les moindres recoins où Russell Kerban se serait caché mais personne. Une seconde d'inattention, celui-ci lui saute dessus comme un animal sauvage, arrivant à la maintenir au sol en plaçant la pointe de son couteau à l'endroit de la carotide.**

**-Salope ! Je vais te saigner !**

**-C'est comme ça que tu prends ton pied, hein ! Je suis sûre que ça te fais même bander si tu en es capable ! et provoque davantage. Impuissant !**

**Il lève son couteau en l'air comme pour prendre de l'élan dans son mouvement, l'agent Ganaëlle lui crache en plein visage, éclaboussant ses yeux que le tueur frotte puis son genou donne un coup franc dans les parties génitales, le bénissant une seconde fois. Le couteau tombe, celle-ci le neutralise, le brutalisant à terre. Jane arrive, suivi de Rigsby et Cho, la respiration saccadée. Le mentaliste tout en s'approchant, lui demande de stopper cette brutalité, se baisse face elle, posant sa main autour de son bras.**

**-Lana, regarde-moi ! la profileuse lève les yeux en sa direction. Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Tout ce que tu y gagneras est que cette bavure te coûte ta carrière. Ne défoule pas ta haine sur lui !**

**Wayne et Kimball se joignent à cet avis.**

**-Ne gâchez pas tout !**

**L'agent Ganaëlle stoppe net, se relève, le forçant à se tourner et en le menottant lui dit ses droits pendant que le tueur profère des menaces auxquelles elle ne répond pas.**

**-Vous avez le droit de garder le silence.**

**-Tu auras ce que tu mérites !**

**-Tout ce que vous direz…**

**-Tu n'en sortiras pas vivante.**

**-pourra être retenu contre vous.**

**-Pétasse ! La sentence te guette !**

**Celle-ci le bouscule toutefois en avançant derrière lui.**

**-Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses !**

**La jeune femme le remet aux autorités fédérales, présentent sur les lieux quelques minutes plus tard, ayant reconnu la voiture, la félicitant. La profileuse s'avance vers l'équipe du CBI afin de les remercier. Cependant, Lisbon lui conseille de voir un médecin à cause de l'entaille même superficielle, située près de la carotide, Lana la touchant du doigt.**

**-Oh ! Ce n'est rien ! Une égratignure. J'en ai vu d'autres !**

**-Vous devriez malgré tout la faire soigner.**

**-Je le ferais, agent Lisbon ! puis tape sur son épaule d'une manière amicale et va rejoindre le FBI.**

**Teresa s'adresse ensuite à Jane.**

**-Ce salopard est enfin coffré. Bravo ! Vous avez fait du bon boulot !**

**-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite !**

**Elle sourit.**

**-Il est certain que l'agent Ganaëlle est en grande partie responsable de cette arrestation brillante mais c'est aussi grâce à vous.**

**-Si je n'avais pas reçu ce coup de fil de Lorelei, il serait toujours en liberté.**

**Lisbon devient réticente rien qu'en entendant son prénom.**

**-C'est drôle mais quand vous nous avez prévenu, cela ne pas inspirer confiance que ce soit Lorelei Martins qui vous en informe.**

**-Toujours méfiante à ce que je vois !**

**-Pas vous ?**

**-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire !**

**-Alors vous reconnaissez que ça aurait pu être suspect ?**

**-Je savais qu'elle me racontait la vérité.**

**-Ben voyons !**

**-Tout ce qui compte est que Russell Kerban va être mis sous les verrous.**

**-Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il va raconter lors de l'interrogatoire et surtout concernant Elisa Mutie afin que nous puissions la retrouver.**

**Jane de son côté, espère un face à face avec le tueur mais surtout pour des raisons personnelles.**

**-Moi aussi.**

C'est fini pour l'instant. Vous avez apprécié? Je l'espère en tout cas. Rendez-vous mercredi pour six chapitres de même longueur.


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour,

Revoilà les chapitres qui sonnent presque la fin. Et oui. Je vous laisse les lire et vous souhaite un bon mercredi.

**En détention depuis deux semaines déjà, Russell Kerban est emmené en salle d'interrogatoire du FBI pour la cinquième fois, le 7 janvier, celui-ci refusant chaque fois de trahir comme cela fut le cas avec Lorelei lors de son arrestation, John Le Rouge ce qui est le comble de l'ironie après avoir voulu le doubler. Toutefois, ayant conclu un marché qu'il n'a pas tenu, Elisa Mutie a pu être sauvé le 29 décembre au domicile du tueur où celle-ci était retenue prisonnière dans le sous-sol de sa maison, cachée dans une petite pièce insalubre que celui-ci avait conçu. La jeune femme fut retrouvée un peu déshydratée, faible mais n'ayant subi aucun sévice sexuel et ramenée vivante pour le plus grand bonheur des parents. Il ne reste plus qu'à obliger Russell Kerban à parler ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Pendant l'interrogatoire, sous les yeux attentifs de Patrick Jane, l'agent Ganaëlle et Lisbon,** **qui y assistent derrière une grande vitre, le prisonnier chantonne chaque fois qu'un agent fédéral le questionne, comportement qui excède. Le mentaliste demande de s'entretenir avec lui, Mancini frustré, au bord de l'énervement dû au mutisme du psychopathe concernant John Le Rouge, répond, comment pourrait-il débloquer la situation alors qu'eux même n'y sont pas parvenus.**

**-Un peu de psychologie, de douceur, un soupçon de ruse, d'attention, trouver des trésors de diplomatie mais l'ingrédient majeur est la mise en confiance.**

**-Plutôt la manipulation dans votre cas !**

**Jane ne s'en vexe pas, prenant cela presque comme un compliment avec le sourire.**

**-Et je suis le meilleur en ce domaine.**

**Mancini se montre méprisant.**

**-Bon ! Alors montrez-nous, à nous pauvres agents du FBI, de quoi Monsieur Patrick Jane, simple consultant, est capable d'accomplir comme exploit miraculeux ! et lui ouvre la porte.**

**-J'ai l'impression de jouer les médiateurs.**

**Dans la pièce claire, lumière aveuglante, Russell Kerban continue de chanter puis s'arrête lorsqu'il voit le mentaliste face à lui qui demande la permission de s'asseoir.**

**-Faites à votre aise, monsieur Jane !**

**-C'est dit si aimablement ! Comment vous vous sentez aujourd'hui ?**

**Les agents qui regardent de l'autre côté, s'interrogent sur sa tactique contrairement à Lisbon, habituée depuis des années à le voir procéder ainsi sans oublier l'agent Ganaëlle qui a observé sa méthode récemment.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Sur ce terrain, il est imbattable.**

**Russell Kerban ayant répondu pendant ce bref bavardage.**

**-Comment vous sentiriez-vous si vous étiez enfermé entre quatre murs ?**

**Patrick parle en toute connaissance de cause.**

**-On peut basculer vers la folie, perdre pied avec le monde extérieur dû à l'enfermement. J'imagine que ça peut provoquer des crises d'angoisse qui pourraient opprimer n'importe qui emprisonné dans une cage, privé de liberté, de rencontre, de promenade, d'opportunités multiples.**

**Le tueur semble réceptif à la voix hypnotique ainsi qu'à sa diction posée. La tête de celui-ci penche légèrement en arrière, fixe le plafond puis récite trois vers de la forêt des horloges, la seconde partie intitulée, _Broussaille_, extrait du même poète dont il s'était servi déjà lors de ses meurtres.**

**-**_Je m'enfonçais vers l'heure mortelle, heure de l'agonie_**. puis regarde ensuite Jane, récitant quelques autres vers de l'heure sphinge de Federico Garcia Lorca. La façon dont le poème est récité glace le consultant. **_Dans ton jardin s'ouvrent les étoiles maudites. Nous naissons sous tes cornes pour mourir. Heure froide !_** Je vous dirais la suite si vous venez me voir à la prison, monsieur Jane.**

**Son ricanement qui dénote sa démence, raisonne comme un écho dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Les agents spectateurs, confirment alors que Russell Kerban a bien le cerveau à l'envers. Mancini jubile par rapport à l'échec.**

**-Pas mieux !**

**La profileuse laisse exprimer sa saturation vis-à-vis de lui qui est dû à sa frustration de ne rien soutirer du tueur en série.**

**-Ferme-la !**

**Lorsque Jane sort de la salle, le malaise de cet entretien réside encore en lui. Lisbon demande ce que peut bien signifier ces vers poétiques.**

**-Qu'on ne peut échapper à l'heure fatidique qui sonne le glas par la bête humaine.**

**Avant que Mancini ne parte, il partage une toute autre opinion.**

**-Ou que celui-ci est complètement maboul. Regardez-le ! Cela ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête.**

**-Analyse assez simpliste, non ?**

**Vexé par cette réflexion, l'agent les laisse. Seuls, Teresa est intriguée, répétant les derniers mots.**

**-Qui sonne le glas ? Quel sens cela peut-il avoir dans son esprit, dites-moi ? Et à qui s'adresse-t-il ?**

**-Tout ce que je ressens est que ça m'est adressé personnellement.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je vous le dirais quand j'en saurais davantage.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Durant les deux mois qui suivent, Jane se montre distant, peu présent ainsi que ses absentéismes répétitifs qui inquiètent et dont la tolérance du chef du FBI envers ce manque de professionnalisme a chuté en flèche. L'agent Ganaëlle ne peut cette fois-ci intervenir en sa faveur, le consultant est éjecté lors de sa réapparition au sein du bureau fédéral d'investigation ce qui n'a pas trop l'air de le contrarier sans doute trop obnubilé par John Le Rouge et ses recherches entreprises par rapport au tueur qui l'accapare. Cela est devenu obsédant. Celui-ci s'en va sans dire un mot puis tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Lana le rattrape.**

**-Jane ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de partir comme un voleur ?**

**-J'ai été viré si tu te rappelles.**

**-Oui, merci, j'étais là ! ****Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Regarde-toi ! Tu es méconnaissable. On a l'impression que tu es en errance. elle fait alors allusion à sa tenue débraillée, ses cheveux décoiffés ainsi que son visage mal rasé. Tu es à moitié présentable.**

**-Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant.**

**La profileuse se justifie, le voyant dans cet état afin de se déculpabiliser.**

**-Je t'ai couvert maintes et maintes fois dernièrement pour que tu puisses mener convenablement tes petites affaires. Le patron n'est pas dupe, sa patience a des limites.**

**-Je ne te fais aucun reproche. Tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser.**

**-Ce n'est pas le cas.**

**-Oh, que si ! Ce besoin de justifier cette décision prise. Pour être honnête, je m'en contre fou.**

**-Ton petit ton désagréable me tape sur le système !**

**-Alors, bouche-toi les oreilles !**

**-Démerdes-toi tout seul et vas te faire foutre, Jane !**

**Lana le quitte en tournant les talons, marchant sans se retourner vers l'ascenseur, le mentaliste l'ayant provoqué comme pour s'en détacher de peur de l'impliquer davantage.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Après ce renvoi, devant réintégrer le CBI un peu avant cette fin du mois de février vu que son infiltration est tombée à l'eau, celui-ci ne daigne venir ce jour-là excepté deux jours plus tard à 20h40, sachant que Lisbon sera encore présente. Installée dans son bureau, terminant son travail, on frappe à la porte.**

**-Entrez !**

**-Bonsoir lisbon.**

**Celle-ci est très surprise.**

**-Jane !**

**-Je vous dérange ?**

**-Non. J'avais presque fini. et enchaîne, lui demandant pourquoi il ne s'est pas présenté deux jours auparavant, remarquant sa mine chiffonnée ainsi que sa tenue vestimentaire peu soignée, s'en inquiètant. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?**

**-J'ai connu des jours plus fastes.**

**-Je vous trouve changé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service.**

**-Quel genre de service ?**

**-Je voudrais obtenir un laisser-passer afin de me rendre au centre pénitencier psychiatrique pour rencontrer Russell Kerban.**

**-Rien que ça !**

**-Je vous le revaudrais.**

**-Déjà, il faudrait que vous repreniez vos fonctions réellement.**

**-Je vous le promets mais pas tout de suite.**

**-Jane !**

**-Lisbon. Faites-moi confiance !**

**-J'ai recommencé à vous couvrir il y a deux jours, prétextant que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien. Je ne peux pas perpétuellement mentir. Si vous continuez ainsi, je risque de perdre ma place.**

**-Je vous demande seulement quelques jours.**

**-Et que représentent quelques jours ?**

**-Pas plus de deux semaines.**

**-Deux semaines ! Rien que ça !**

**-S'il vous plait !**

**-Une semaine. C'est tout ce que je peux vous accorder !**

**-On fera avec !**

**-Puis-je savoir pourquoi il vous faut ce délai ?**

**-Non.**

**-Et la raison qui vous pousse à vouloir rendre visite à Russell Kerban ?**

**-Non plus.**

**-Si vous ne me le dites pas, je ne vous obtiendrais aucune carte de visiteur.**

**-C'est du chantage !**

**-Oui mais je prends des risques pour vous alors la moindre des choses et que vous me le disiez. Je ne vous demande rien d'autre.**

**-Je veux en savoir plus sur le sens du passage du poème qu'il a voulu me délivrer exactement.**

**-Vous croyez que c'est lié à quelque chose ?**

**-Quelqu'un.**

**-Qui ?**

**-C'est pour le savoir justement que je souhaite m'entretenir avec lui.**

**-Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?**

**-Merci, Lisbon mais je préfèrerais avoir un tête à tête. Quand pourriez-vous me l'obtenir ?**

**-Sous 24, 48h.**

**-Très bien ! C'est parfait ! Vous êtes une merveilleuse patronne, vous savez !**

**Avec un petit sourire, étant difficilement perméable aux flatteries, lui répond.**

**-Vous n'êtes qu'un indécrottable manipulateur.**

**-Voyons ! Pas avec vous ! affichant une expression espiègle.**

**-A d'autres, oui !**

**Le mentaliste la remercie puis part quelques secondes après.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Le 20 février, en début de soirée, Patrick Jane se rend à la prison afin de s'entretenir avec Russell Kerban, les deux hommes séparés par une grande vitre de protection due à sa dangerosité.**

**-Oh ! Monsieur Jane ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous serrer la main mais le cœur y est.**

** Le consultant le met à l'aise.**

**-Cela n'a pas grande importance ! Ce qui compte est que nous soyons face à face si on peut dire ça comme ça.**

**-De quoi voulez-vous parler ?**

**-Du poème que vous avez récité il y a un mois lors de notre entrevue.**

**-Aaaaah ! Russell Kerban recommence le même manège en penchant sa tête en arrière, récitant ensuite les mêmes vers. Celui-ci le regarde à nouveau après avoir fini. Voilà qui est fait, monsieur Jane !**

**Il lui répond avec diplomatie.**

**-Très beaux vers mais n'y en a-t-il pas d'autres ?**

**-Aaaaah ! D'autres ! l****e mentaliste constate que sa folie le déconnecte de la raison. ****Oui, j'en ai. et le fixe de ses yeux d'illuminé. Un… deux…. trois coups. Ecoutez ceci ! ****_L'heure a sonné dans la forêt. L'heure a sonné dans la forêt_.****Vous voulez savoir sa signification, monsieur Jane ? Elle vous sera bien utile.**

**Le consultant le fixe également.**

**-Je ne demande qu'à savoir.**

**-Vous ne pourrez pas échapper à ce qui vous attend. L'heure sonnera une heure froide.**

**Ces propos confirment ce qu'il pensait déjà y repensant après cette visite au centre pénitencier.**

**N'ayant pas revu celui-ci depuis son renvoi du FBI, l'agent Ganaëlle ne peut s'empêcher de penser où il en est avec ses recherches. Se rendant à l'improviste, le samedi 23 février chez lui, celle-ci l'aperçoit dans sa voiture. Lorsqu'il démarre et passe non loin de son véhicule sans la remarquer, la profileuse décide de le suivre à la trace.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Après avoir retracé ces huit mois passés, dans le lit, Lana demande à Patrick ce qu'il faisait là-bas.**

**-Tu ne m'as toujours rien dévoilé au sujet des personnes que tu as abordées.**

**Il se lève alors, se rhabille, souriant.**

**-Comme tu le dis si bien, merde! Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. puis l'embrasse.**

**Constatant que Jane se trouve sur le départ, remettant sa veste, la jeune femme ne bouge pas.**

**-Je présume que tu préfères fuir au lieu de me répondre.**

**-Tu présumes bien. et lui prend la main juste avant de partir. Ne m'en veux pas ! finissant par déposer un baiser dessus.**

**Lana se rendort plusieurs minutes après son départ, veillant auparavant à ce que tout soit correctement verrouillé.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Alors que le coéquipier de Mancini, Reed Smith avait réintégré le FBI en décembre après avoir été suspendu au mois de septembre pendant une durée de trois mois, celui-ci avait un comportement assez étrange depuis les mois de mars, avril. Beaucoup s'en était rendu compte mais tant que sa conscience professionnelle était irréprochable, ses collègues pensèrent que l'agent était cyclothymique. Seul la profileuse savait que cela était plus problématique mais vu la tension, le dialogue était ardu. Le 10 mai, un cri effroyable se fait entendre. Une passante qui promène son chien tout près de là, accélère le pas afin de rentrer et prévenir la police. Le CBI se rend sur les lieux, découvrant une scène de crime à laquelle l'équipe n'aurait pu imaginer être confrontée, devinant immédiatement l'auteur du meurtre lorsque Jane décrocha le papier sur la porte de la chambre.**

** 1,2=3**

**Lisbon s'interroge.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui comptabilise ? Il y a seulement une victime.**

**Le consultant à une théorie.**

**-Ou alors ce n'est que le commencement.**

**-Un début ?**

**-Soit Reed Smith est le premier de la liste, soit le second.**

**-Qui serait le troisième ?**

**-Je n'ose l'envisager. Cela peut totaliser sa dernière victime.**

**-Pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine d'ajouter, égal 3 ? Non, c'est un compte à rebours.**

**Dans la chambre, pendant que Van Pelt, Cho essayent de relever des indices, Lisbon prévient le chef du FBI. Quand celui-ci arrive accompagné de Mancini, tous deux sont atterrés, l'agent fédéral se disant qu'on aurait pu les avertir en même temps.**

**-Comme vous le savez aussi bien que moi, lorsqu'il s'agit d'un crime, c'est le CBI qui est appelé en premier quand cela fait partie de notre juridiction.**

**Le patron du bureau fédéral d'investigation acquiesce. Teresa leur présente par la suite ses sincères condoléances dans la pièce d'à côté. N'ayant rien trouvé dans la chambre, Rigsby, toutefois, à plus de chance en fouillant dans les papiers de la victime, tombant sur un cahier de note divers puis l'amène à sa supérieure.**

**-Patron, regardez !**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Smith écrivait ce qui avait avoir avec son travail, des notes également.**

**Celle-ci le feuillète rapidement.**

**-Cela à avoir avec des enquêtes passées. Jetez un coup d'œil au milieu !**

**En tournant les pages, Lisbon en remarque cinq qui ont été arrachées.**

**-Il les aurait arrachés ?**

**-C'était peut-être confidentiel ?**

**Le mentaliste prend le cahier.**

**-Ou compromettant.**

**Mancini intéressé trouve ça absurde de la part de son coéquipier.**

**-Compromettant ? Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête.**

**La supérieure ordonne à Rigsby de prendre le cahier en tant que pièce à conviction au cas où des empreintes pourraient être relevées. Quarante minutes plus tard, le coroner emmène le corps, regardant l'emblème de John Le Rouge, le CBI ainsi que le FBI se demandant, pourquoi ? Quelques jours après, des obsèques nationales ont lieu. Avant que Reed Smith ne meurt, celui-ci avait donné rendez-vous à l'agent Ganaëlle à la fin du mois d'avril pour lui remettre les pages qu'il avait en effet arrachées, se sentant en danger. Elle avait deviné sa détresse. A partir de ce moment, la profileuse avait entrepris sa propre enquête en se servant de ces notes ainsi que des siennes. Cela donnait à présent un solide dossier que celle-ci avait constitué.**

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, certains chapitres sont extrêmement courts mais c'est plus facile à lire quand il y en a plusieurs et j'avoue que cela l'a été pour moi quand je l'ai écrit. Oui, oui,oui. Vendredi, cinq chapitres vous attendent et dimanche seulement trois, signant la fin de cette première partie. A dans deux jours donc et passez une bonne soirée ainsi qu'un bon jeudi.

Bye bye.


	50. Chapter 50

**Jane a repris définitivement ses fonctions sans que Lisbon ne soit plus contrainte de le couvrir, n'ayant raté aucun jour de présence au CBI. Allongé sur le vieux canapé, il ne cesse de réfléchir au message que John Le Rouge a laissé.**

**1,2=3**** ainsi qu'à sa motivation pour avoir tué Reed Smith et également au dossier que Lana lui a confié tantôt, celui qu'il avait trouvé enfermé dans le tiroir du secrétaire. Rigsby le sort de sa méditation.**

**-Tu es toujours en contact avec l'agent Ganaëlle ?**

**Le consultant reste les yeux fermés, y répondant sereinement.**

**-Pourquoi ? Elle t'intéresse ?**

**Wayne est gêné car son intérêt n'est pas personnel même si il la trouve stupéfiante surtout en tant que profileuse.**

**-Tu déformes les propos. Non, c'est juste par curiosité.**

**-Même si j'ai les yeux clos, je peux sentir ton érubescence.**

**-Mais pas du tout ! Oh et puis tu fais chier, Jane !**

**Le mentaliste sourit à sa taquinerie.**

**-Si tu veux, je lui transmettrais ton bonjour.**

**Van Pelt souriant à la nature de leur lien, s'en mêle.**

**-A mon avis, ils se voient encore.**

**Jane se lève, tirant sur sa veste comme si il l'avait froissé.**

**-Vous aimerez le savoir, petits curieux.**

**Cho répond qu'il s'en fout, indifférent à ce genre d'histoire alors que Grace insiste.**

**-Allez ! Dis-le nous ! On est tes amis après tout.**

**-Vous êtes surtout curieux comme des poux et ça ne vous regarde pas.**

**Wayne regarde Van Pelt.**

**-C'est évident qu'ils se voient. puis se retourne vers Kimball qui affiche une expression flegme. Bon ! J'ai rien dit !**

**Lisbon sort de son bureau, marchant dynamiquement vers le consultant.**

**-Le centre pénitencier psychiatrique a appelé. Russell Kerban veut nous rencontrer.**

**Arrivés là-bas, munies de leur carte une demi-heure plus tard, le gardien leur ouvre la porte, s'avançant dans le couloir qui les mène dans la salle où précédemment Jane s'était entretenu avec le tueur. Peu de seconde après, celui-ci entre de l'autre côté. La supérieure et le mentaliste s'assoient derrière cette vitre en même temps que le psychopathe, toujours les menottes aux poignets par mesure de sécurité.**

**-Comme je suis content que vous ayez répondu à mon invitation, monsieur Jane ainsi que l'agent Lisbon ! J'ai besoin de vous parler car je parle essentiellement à moi-même dans ma cellule. C'est à en devenir fou, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Teresa répond qu'elle en est absolument sûre, se disant que de toute façon celui-ci est bien atteint mentalement.**

**-Pourquoi désirez-vous nous voir, monsieur Kerban ?**

**-Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de parler et votre présence, agent Lisbon sera nécessaire à monsieur Jane. Une épaule amie est toujours la bienvenue lorsque l'on veut s'épancher.**

**Cette phrase laisse présager le pire en l'entendant. La supérieure se montre froide.**

**-Nous vous écoutons. Profitez-en tant que nous sommes ici !**

**-Ceci concernerait plus monsieur Jane mais votre présence n'est pas inutile à cette entrevue, au contraire! Comme vous pouvez le voir, la liberté m'est interdite et de contempler une jolie jeune femme ne gâche en rien mon plaisir.**

**Gérant sa peur, elle lui répond que c'est tant mieux pour lui.**

**-Je dois vous effrayer, agent Lisbon mais monsieur Jane pourrait l'être encore plus ! Vous savez, le point commun entre moi et John Le Rouge est que nous n'avons rien d'exceptionnel. C'est ce que nous faisons qu'il est. Ainsi nous fascinons.**

**Russell Kerban le regarde fixement.**

**-Un…. Deux…. Trois coups. Vous vous rappelez ?**

**-Oui. Parfaitement.**

**-L'heure froide a sonné, monsieur Jane !**

**La tête du mentaliste tourne, l'angoisse monte, Lisbon le regarde à son tour. Le tueur continue.**

**-Vous savez, je repense à votre belle amie la nuit. Sa longue chevelure platine, sa bouche, son corps irrésistiblement attirant. On ne peut pas se débarrasser d'une obsession. N'est-ce pas, monsieur Jane ?**

**-Je ne pourrais prétendre le contraire.**

**-Comment va-t-elle depuis ?**

**Le consultant pince les lèvres.**

**-Bien !**

**Russell Kerban lui demande en articulant lentement si il en est certain. Fermement, celui-ci répond, oui.**

**-Où pensez-vous que celle qui a été votre coéquipière est ?**

**Patrick est pétrifié, glacé intérieurement, lui rappelant le message que John Le Rouge avait adressé à l'agent Ganaëlle lorsque son coéquipier fut tué. Le mentaliste se lève et le plus normalement possible répond qu'ils doivent partir.**

**-C'est ça, monsieur Jane ! Partez tant qu'il en est encore temps.**

**Lisbon ressent que Jane est paniqué rien qu'à sa façon de frapper à la porte afin qu'on leur ouvre. Quand ils sont hors de la salle, celle-ci lui demande ce qui se passe. Le mentaliste répond seulement de se rendre tous deux au domicile de Lana. Teresa insiste.**

**-Jane ! Dites-moi ce qu'il y a maintenant !**

**Tout en pressant le pas, celui-ci lui raconte quand l'agent Ganaëlle lui avait répété ce que John Le Rouge avait écrit concernant Michel Stanton, la même phrase qu'a exprimé Russell Kerban.**

**-Vous croyez que….**

**-J'en ai bien peur !**

**Arrivant peu après à la voiture, Lisbon confie les clés à Jane. Même si sa conduite n'est pas à son goût, elle fait cependant une exception pour une fois car la vitesse est de rigueur.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Lorsqu'ils arrivent, Lisbon lui demande de quelle façon ils vont pouvoir accéder à l'appartement. Ingénieux, le mentaliste fait allusion à l'échelle de secours. Considérant cette solution comme une effraction, tous deux n'ont toutefois pas le choix.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous ne me faites pas faire !**

**Jane et Teresa empruntent l'issue de secours, le consultant casse un carreau puis ouvre la fenêtre. La supérieure par précaution sort son arme mais l'appartement semble paisible. Il s'avance en premier dans le second couloir qui mène vers la chambre, le cœur battant. Son intuition ne l'a pas trompé à son grand regret et lit le papier qui est scotché, le message lui étant destiné.**

**Il est temps que nous rejouons ensemble. Serez-vous le gagnant ou le perdant ? Attention au temps qui s'écoule. Tic, tac, tic, tac ou une troisième femme à vous mourra. Trouvez-la et défiez-moi ! 1,2=3**

**Le numéro 3 est souligné deux fois ce qui désigne Lana Ganaëlle. Celui-ci se sent oppressé, fixant la porte, le papier à la main qu'il tend à Lisbon, lui tournant le dos. Jane ferme les yeux, suppliant dans sa tête. « _Pitié, pitié, pitié_ » puis pousse la porte, ouvre les yeux, constatant qu'aucune figure ronde n'a été peinte sur le mur. Cependant, une rose rouge a été par contre posée sur le lit, celle qu'il lui avait offert il y a deux jours. Patrick s'en approche et la prend. Teresa s'arrête à côté du mentaliste.**

**-Une rose rouge ?**

**-La couleur du sang. la fait ensuite tomber sur la moquette avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, désemparé. Lisbon s'accroupit, se forçant à positiver, refusant d'envisager le pire.**

**-Jane ! Je ne dis pas que ce message n'est pas à prendre à la légère car il est très inquiétant malheureusement mais comment pouvons-nous être certains que ce soit bien John Le Rouge ? Il ne procède pas de cette manière, vous le savez !**

**Le consultant se relève.**

**-Vous vous trompez ! C'est bien John Le Rouge.**

**-Il l'aurait déjà tué. et pointe du doigt le lit.**

**-Regardez ! Tout est net. Pourquoi changerait-il son mode opératoire ?**

**-Cette fois-ci les règles deviennent plus vicieuses. Ce jeu a été spécialement conçu pour moi.**

**-Si c'est le cas, il faut la retrouver sans attendre ! puis Teresa regarde autour, se disant avec désarroi, où la chercher. Près de la commode dans un coin, elle remarque un bout de papier un peu froissé, s'en approche, se baisse puis le prend. En le retournant, le nom d'une usine est inscrit.**

**_Hammon Factory,_** **lui signalant.**

**-Jane ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé près de la commode !**

**Celui-ci le lisant, demande si elle sait ce qu'est cette usine.**

**-Je crois que cette usine importait du poisson.**

**-Cette odeur-là persiste. Cela se sent à des kilomètres.**

**-Vous croyez que ça a un lien ?**

**-C'est fort possible !**

**La supérieure téléphone au poste de Van Pelt, au CBI, lui demandant de chercher l'adresse d'Hammon Factory. En huit secondes, l'adresse est communiquée.**

**-6964 65th St Expy**

**Sacramento, sur Lemon Hill avenue.**

**-Merci.**

**-Il y a un problème, patron ? Vous avez besoin de nous ?**

**Prête à les solliciter, le mentaliste s'y oppose en lui faisant signe du doigt.**

**-Non. Cela ne sera pas la peine ! Je vous rappelle.**

**En partant de l'appartement, Lisbon lui signale qu'ils auront besoin de renfort.**

**-Pour le moment, rendons-nous à cette usine.**

**-Vous voulez conduire à nouveau ?**

**-Si ça ne vous provoque pas des hauts le cœur, oui.**

**Jane ouvre la portière. ****Le temps presse.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Après avoir roulé près de quarante minutes, la voiture est garée non loin de l'usine. Teresa s'apprête à sortir quand le consultant l'en empêche.**

**-Non ! Vous allez me haïr de vous dire ça mais je dois y allez seul.**

**-En effet, je déteste cette idée ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui peut vous attendre à l'intérieur !**

**Il la fixe droit dans les yeux.**

**-C'est entre moi et John Le Rouge.**

**-Vous oubliez l'agent Ganaëlle ! Si nous intervenons en appelant des renforts, nous aurons des chances de la tirer de là.**

**-Non, Lisbon ! Si vous intervenez, elle est morte ! Il retient Lana vivante et tant que John Le Rouge pense qu'il n'y a que moi, rien ne sera tenté du moins jusqu'à ce que vous interveniez au bon moment.**

**-Et que signifie le bon moment pour vous ?**

**-Quand vous préviendrez le reste de l'équipe dès que je serais sorti de la voiture et qu'ils arriveront sur place approximativement le temps qu'on a mis avant d'arriver ici.**

**Celle-ci n'est pas rassurée.**

**-Jane ! Vous réalisez ce que vous pouvez encourir comme risque!**

**Le mentaliste préfère ignorer sa mise en garde.**

**-Respectez juste ce temps !**

**Alors qu'il sort de la voiture, Teresa lui dit d'être prudent.**

**-Je le serais.**

**Marchant vers l'usine, celui-ci n'en tient pas large. Lorsqu'il pénètre à l'intérieur, le jeu est sur le point de débuter.**


	53. Chapter 53

**-Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis là ! Faites-moi signe !**

**Jane entend l'écho d'une voix, belle mais en contradiction avec son propriétaire.**

**-Bonjour, Patrick ! Comme je l'avais deviné, votre légendaire esprit pragmatique, astucieux vous a encore conduit au bon endroit.**

**Le mentaliste lui répond le plus normalement possible.**

**-Comme vous le voyez !**

**Le jeu commence réellement entre les deux hommes, Patrick est amené sur ce terrain.**

**-Pensez-vous que vous êtes le gagnant de ce jeu ?**

**-Je répondrais un pion plutôt qu'un honorable joueur.**

**-Votre intelligence me pousse à l'admiration. Quelle perspicacité !**

**-Donnez-moi la suite des règles !**

**-Prenons notre temps, voulez-vous ! Ne soyez pas aussi impatient ! Cela me gâcherait mon plaisir et l'effet de surprise que je vous ai concocté. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment lier connaissance.**

**-Où êtes-vous ?**

**-Je suis comme le caméléon. Je peux me dissimuler n'importe où.**

**-J'ai déjà été témoin de ce constat. J'aimerais que vous vous montriez puisque vous me proposez de vous connaitre.**

**-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me voir. Vous êtes au-dessus de ça, Patrick ! Le mystère de l'anonymat a nettement plus de charme et je pense que vous n'avez pas encore obtenu le droit de me découvrir.**

**-Quand ? répondant nerveusement.**

**-Patience ! Vous le sentirez bien assez tôt. Commençons à jouer ! A votre avis, êtes-vous le gagnant ?**

**-Je ferais tout pour.**

**-Non, Patrick ! Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Etes-vous le gagnant ?**

**Jane ressent des sueurs froides, ses os cliquètent, son sang se glace.**

**-Désolé ! Je ne suis pas disposé à y répondre.**

**-Mauvaise réponse, Patrick !**

**-A mon tour de vous poser une question ! Vous glorifiez-vous de vos petits jeux macabres ?**

**-Ah ! Enfin une question stimulante ! Oui, je l'avoue et surtout lorsqu'on a comme moi une camarade aussi réceptive que j'ai partagé avec vous en guise de cadeau.**

**Un bref silence s'interpose puis le mentaliste entend la voix.**

**-Mmmm ! Le parfum des quelques femmes qui vous sont proches me fait succomber. Vous avez un goût exquis ! La dernière en date est la plus combattive et tient à la vie. Votre femme a vite baissé ses armes. Comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ?**

**Une montée indescriptible de fureur s'empare de lui, une faute fatale.**

**-Salopard ! Déchet de l'humanité !**

**-Un peu de classe, Patrick ! Cela n'est pas digne de vous ! Ecoutez plutôt ! Le tigre rugissant court, court à travers la savane telle une boule de feu. Comment finira le jeu ?**

**Jane ne peut réfléchir, son esprit est paniqué.**

**-Dites-moi où est Lana Ganaëlle ! Je veux le savoir !**

**-Tic, tac, tic, tac, le temps menace !**

**Il n'entend plus qu'un long silence et crie sa colère.**

**-Salopard d'ordure ! Montrez-vous, espèce de lâche ! Vous voulez que je vous défie. Je suis votre homme, John Le Rouge ! puis plus rien.**

**Le mentaliste se sent démuni, celui-ci est seul face aux ténèbres qui ombragent ce jour, incertain de la nature de cette issue, ne pouvant recourir à aucun stratagème. Le piège l'a encerclé, les dés sont jetés. Quelques secondes plus tard, une ombre au loin se présente, l'identité se révèle à une source de lumière suffisamment claire pour qu'il reconnaisse instantanément la personne qui s'avance. La confrontation est immédiate.**


	54. Chapter 54

**-Bienvenue Patrick !**

**-Lorelei ? Que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Mais je suis venue pour t'accueillir. Tu es mon invité. N'es-tu pas heureux de me revoir ?**

**-Où est Lana ?**

**-Oh ! Tu t'es déjà lassé de moi ? Je croyais que nous pourrions fondre nos deux êtres afin de n'en former qu'un. Je suis très déçue !**

**-Dis-moi où est Lana !**

**-Mais où elle doit se trouver. Parmi les siens.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Les âmes égarées retrouvent toujours leur chemin quand le moment se présente. L'esprit est ainsi purifié.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'elle ?**

**-Ce qui était programmé. Ce qui doit être exécuté en temps et en heure. Rien ne déroge à la règle, tu devrais le savoir depuis, Patrick.**

**-Vous l'avez tué ?**

**-Seul notre ami s'en est chargé. Je suis sa disciple, rien d'autre ! Je n'ai pas cet honneur.**

**-Vous êtes dérangés l'un comme l'autre !**

**-Ta vision est restreinte. Ce qui doit arriver, arrive ! Le destin de chacun est tout tracé ! Parfois quelqu'un doit intervenir afin d'en régler quelques erreurs. C'est la loi divine !**

**-La loi divine ? Pauvre folle ! Tes mots sont ceux d'une illuminée.**

**-Je suis vraiment peinée de constater que tu ne me portes plus dans ton cœur. C'est décevant ! Je remarque que tu n'as décidemment pas de chance dans ta vie personnelle. D'abord ta femme, ta fille ensuite cette malheureuse Lana Ganaëlle ou pour son respect, agent Ganaëlle. Ne crois-tu pas que tu leur attires la mort ?**

**Les yeux haineux du mentaliste s'emplissent d'émotion.**

**-J'ai touché une corde sensible. Je pensais que tu étais plus combatif !**

**Jane est terrassé par la monstruosité de ces deux êtres déshumanisés ainsi que par une image d'horreur concernant l'inévitable sort que John Le Rouge a réservé à Lana, le mettant en pratique. Une mort atroce. Il hurle alors de haine, de douleur dont celui-ci se délivre pour une fois, un cri terrible qui résonne dans cet espace immense qui percerait les tympans de n'importe qui.**

**-Elle avait moins de coffre que toi.**

**-Pourquoi vouloir me détruire ? Tirez-moi dessus une fois pour toute ! tapant sur le tissu de son gilet pour se désigner comme cible.**

**-Tu n'as pas compris que cela n'est pas le but suprême de notre ami !**

**-Il n'est rien pour moi !**

**-John Le Rouge est pourtant bien plus que tu ne le penses.**

**-Va au diable, Lorelei !**

**-J'irais au paradis, mon chéri. et s'approche afin de tenter de lui caresser le visage.**

**Jane se recule, le regard noir, plus qu'haineux.**

**-Surtout ne me touche pas ou tu pourrais le regretter amèrement !**

**Le regard convaincu, l'exprimant en douceur.**

**-Tu ne me feras aucun mal. On me protège déjà. Au fait ! John Le Rouge se montre indulgent et te permets de te recueillir pour la paix de l'âme de ton amie. puis la disciple lui indique du doigt la direction où il peut éventuellement se rendre, ajoutant. Je suis un peu jalouse car toi et mon ami, vous avez à peu près les mêmes goûts en matière de femme. Personnellement, Lana Ganaëlle n'était pas à ta hauteur et blonde. Quelle horreur !**

**-Vous pourrez faire votre prière bientôt ! A tour de rôle. Crois-moi !**

**-Une menace ?**

**-Une réalité.**

**-Tu as encore le temps de changer d'avis. Quand cela sera fait, tu te rendras compte que John Le Rouge ne veut que ton bien.**

**-En tuant ?**

**-Il élimine ce qui doit être éliminé. N'as-tu pas compris tu es l'élu !**

**-Oh, oui, je le suis mais pour une toute autre mission !**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Il le sait !**

**-Je vois que tu n'es pas encore prêt mais tu le seras.**

**-Et bien quand l'heure sonnera, je serais là, en effet ! Pour l'envoyer dans les abîmes de l'enfer.**

**-Ne dis pas ça, Patrick ! Tu pourrais attirer ses foudres et j'en serais malheureuse.**

**-A en mourir ?**

**-Pour celui qui le mérite. et tente de s'approcher à nouveau de Jane, la main qui se tend vers son visage. Si tu me le demandais, je mourrais pour toi, je tuerais pour toi.**

**Le mentaliste est horrifié par ses propos de déséquilibré, se reculant tandis que Lorelei Martins abjure.**

**-Mon amour n'est pas à ta portée. Comme c'est regrettable ! Mais je ne suis pas du genre à obliger quiconque. Juste une question avant de partir. L'agent Ganaëlle était-elle aussi bonne que moi au lit ?**

**Patrick répond par pure provocation.**

**-Oui, elle était.**

**Prenant cette réponse comme une injure, une vexation, celle-ci défend son honneur.**

**-Finalement, tu m'as moins satisfaite que John Le Rouge qui est un homme qui se passionne et reste fidèle.**

**-Comme on le dit si justement, qui se ressemble, s'assemble, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Sur ce point, tu as raison. Tu en as bénéficié à Vegas !**

**Patrick apporte le coup de grâce.**

**-Pas pour mon plaisir personnel.**

**Gardant le contrôle, calmement, face à lui.**

**-Je te salue, Patrick. lui disant au revoir de la main avant de s'éclipser.**

Le dénouement s'achève tristement comme vous pouvez le constater. Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche pour les trois derniers chapitres de la première partie. Bonne fin de semaine ainsi qu'un bon week-end à vous.


	55. Chapter 55

Bonjour,

Désolé! La fin est arrivée. Des petits chapitres comme vous le voyez mais bien concentrés je pense. Je l'espère! La finalité de Sous Couverture, comme indiquée, est assez dramatique, ne pouvant pas être autrement. La deuxième partie intitulée, Révélations, sera postée mardi. Surprises, action en perspective. Je voudrais remercier spécialement ma fidèle lectrice, Juujuu pour avoir commenter cette fiction tout au long, ses appréciations et la réjouissance que j'ai ressentie à retenir ton attention et que tu prennes ainsi du plaisir à la lire. Un grand merci. Je remercie également les lecteurs timides qui l'ont lu. Hahahaha! A très vite si vous le voulez bien!

**Le mentaliste marche ensuite en direction du chemin que lui a indiqué précédemment Lorelei, manquant de souffle comme si il allait étouffer ainsi que des nausées qui assaillent son estomac. Pas à pas, Jane arrive devant la porte qui sépare la pièce aux supplices, voyant la lumière du jour qui semble s'évaporer à ses pieds. Le fameux message qui annonce le résultat de ce jeu diabolique.**

**_Les femmes qui traversent votre vie, périssent. Le danger est assassin. Pourrez-vous vous regarder dans le miroir ce soir ? Pensez-y !_**

**Echec et mat ! La partie est perdue !**

**Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, la vision incessante qui taraude son esprit meurtri lui fait revivre la scène, celle de la découverte des deux dépouilles d'Angela et Charlotte après avoir lu le forfait accompli, cette tête dessinée au sourire sinistre en se servant de l'encre rouge des innocents, le sang frais qui dégouline, souillant le mur qui désigne la pierre tombale de la victime. Le visage de Patrick Jane est livide, son être est terrassé par cet épouvantable spectacle auquel il assiste. Ses forces physiques ainsi que psychiques s'amenuisent, le papier est écrasé dans sa main, ses jambes tremblent, se fléchissent puis se laisse tomber à terre, le fessier qui amortit la chute. Le mentaliste reste prostré à côté de la porte, les sanglots s'étranglent, le faisant souffrir, ses émotions sombres sont insoutenables. Ce tourbillon noir l'emporte, il est immobilisé. Lana Ganaëlle est morte, gisant sur le sol sale, lacérée sous l'arme blanche diabolique, sanguinolente. Sa chevelure autrefois platine est aujourd'hui tâchée par des traînées de son propre sang, ses ongles en piteux état, signe qu'elle a dû se débattre. Innommable !**


	56. Chapter 56

**La voix de Lisbon le sort de sa torpeur, marmonnant son nom, reclus dans le coin. L'équipe aperçoit la silhouette sans vigueur du consultant, presse le pas, leur arme à la main, équipée de leur gilet par balle. Teresa s'accroupit près de lui, remarquant tous que celui-ci est comme déclinant.**

**-Jane ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Etes-vous blessé ?**

**Il ne répond qu'en rapport avec Lana.**

**-Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je l'ai laissé mourir puis John Le Rouge, Lorelei se sont joués de moi.**

**-Où sont-ils ?**

**-Envolés ! et frappe un coup, sa tête contre le mur.**

**A ce moment, celle-ci est plus préoccupée par son état, ami… Celle-ci le stoppe, prenant son visage entre ses mains, le regard retourné par sa souffrance comme le sont les autres agents.**

**-Arrêtez, Jane !**

**Les mines de Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt sont décomposées en voyant la pièce où l'effroyable exécution a eu lieu, le cadavre à terre de celle qu'ils ont jadis côtoyé, pénètrent à l'intérieur, examinant l'endroit mais ne trouvent rien. Grace s'approche de l'agent Ganaëlle, se baisse et ferme ses yeux jades, l'expression chagrine. Teresa se lève, s'avance à l'entrée de la pièce insalubre, s'arrête, pétrifiée également. Sa tristesse prend place puis d'un clignement de l'œil, une larme coule, la tête baissée, se relève et entre pour se diriger vers la fenêtre grillagée où près de là se trouve sur le sol un drap blanc oublié qu'elle prend. La supérieure recouvre par la suite le corps de la profileuse, prend cette fois-ci le pendentif en forme de croix, la serre dans sa main gauche, pose sa droite sur le drap au niveau du visage de la jeune femme puis après une brève prière, embrasse la croix à son souvenir. Lisbon demande à Rigsby de prévenir les services de police ainsi que l'hôpital médico-légal afin d'envoyer un fourgon mortuaire. Les quatre agents sortent de la pièce, Wayne, Kimball aidant alors Jane à se relever qui en même temps, lâche le papier froissé que Teresa ramasse pendant que le mentaliste dit adieu à Lana quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'il revient, elle lui remontre le message.**

**-John Le Rouge vous accuse d'être responsable de ce meurtre à ce que je comprends ! exprimant ensuite que cette action est détestable, d'une manière vive.**

**-Comment cet être immonde ose-t-il !**

**Patrick marchant comme un zombie ne va pas à l'encontre du sens de son contenu.**

**-John Le Rouge a raison, Lisbon ! Je suis fautif ! Je suis un porte malheur ambulant ! Tout ce que je sème est mauvais !**

**Celle-ci le prend par le bras afin qu'il se retourne.**

**-Ne rentrez pas dans son jeu !**

**Jane la regarde droit dans les yeux qui l'avertissent.**

**-J'y suis déjà !**


	57. Chapter 57

**Deux semaines plus tard, des obsèques nationales ont lieu, l'équipe du CBI présente pour accompagner l'agent Lana Ganaëlle à sa dernière demeure. Patrick ne quitte pas des yeux le cercueil après la mise en bière, se disant. « _Nous vivons et du jour au lendemain nous mourrons._ » et à haute voix, le regard hypnotisé, propre à l'attendrissement ainsi que l'équipe.**

**-La vie vacille si cruellement !**

**Une rose à la main tenue contre lui est jetée sur le cercueil, le regard émotif, se rapproche, contemple, lui adressant un au revoir.**

**-Adieu Lana !**

**Plusieurs minutes après, ils quittent le cimetière, Jane partant devant afin de s'isoler sous les arbres dont les feuilles s'agitent par une légère rafale de vent. Non loin, Teresa le rejoint.**

**-Acceptez-vous ma compagnie ?**

**Celui-ci s'appuie contre l'arbre.**

**-Ce n'est pas de refus !**

**-Je ne cesse de penser à la façon monstrueuse dont est morte l'agent Ganaëlle. Je tiens à vous dire que vous pouvez compter sur moi ! puis sur un ton décisif. Je suis prête à travailler main dans la main avec vous afin de mettre une fin définitive aux agissements meurtriers de John Le Rouge !**

**Le mentaliste la prend au mot.**

**-Vous le jurez ?**

**Lisbon sans faillir à sa promesse.**

**-Je vous le jure ! Je ne veux plus que rien de ce genre ne se reproduit !**

**Il hoche la tête dans ses pensées et lui fait part de son information.**

**-Lana bravait le danger. Elle s'y est brûlée en découvrant l'identité de John Le Rouge.**

**Teresa est surprise de plein fouet.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Comment ?**

**-Elle ne me l'a pas dit mais lisez ce dernier écrit qui m'a été laissé.**

**La supérieure prend la lettre en question puis la lit.**

**Patrick, **

**Comme tu le sais, je suis une solitaire et cela ne t****'****étonnera pas que je fasse cavalier seul sur ce coup. Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage à propos de ce que j'ai découvert car moi-même je n'en suis pas encore certaine mais il y a un agent fédéral que je suspecte d'être un informateur principal de John Le Rouge. Je crois que je suis surveillée donc s'il m'arrivait, au pire, quelque chose, garde à l'esprit ceci et déchire la lettre. Un autre suspect a peut-être travaillé au sein du CBI. Je suis cette voie, si j'y parviens, je te raconterais tout. Je crois avoir deviné qui est notre ennemi juré.**

**Que dieu te protège !**

**Baiser, Lana.**

**Lisbon ne réalise pas ce qu'elle vient de lire.**

**-Au CBI ? Comment pensez-vous que l'agent Ganaëlle a pu le supposer ou même le découvrir si cela s'avère vrai ?**

**-En traquant, en fouillant. L'informateur de John Le Rouge a dû la contacter pour lui donner rendez-vous dans cette usine désaffectée, racontant qu'elle le rencontrerait mais Lana est tombée dans un traquenard. Celui-ci savait qu'elle était sur la bonne piste concernant John Le Rouge, sachant qu'il pouvait être réellement. C'est pour cette raison aussi qu'il l'a tué. Afin qu'elle ne puisse pas l'arrêter.**

**Teresa le regarde, soucieuse.**

**-Et maintenant ! Où enquêter ?**

**-Il nous le fera savoir ! Son jeu prend de plus en plus de l'importance. Il veut s'amuser pour l'instant, mettant un peu de côté la complexité de ses plans. John Le Rouge se rapproche.**

**Les yeux remplis de peur, Lisbon pose la question.**

**-Et quand ça arrivera ?**

**Le mentaliste sans hésiter.**

**-Son sadisme reprendra le dessus de plus belle et réservera un châtiment qu'il jugera avoir été le plus beau envers lequel il n'a jamais œuvré pour quelqu'un comme moi.**

**Refusant d'envisager le pire.**

**-Nous l'aurons avant !**

**Patrick se montre pessimiste.**

**-Je vous le souhaite de tout mon cœur ! Teresa lui prend la main afin de lui certifier sa promesse puis partent vers la voiture.**

**De l'autre côté, il aperçoit Lorelei qui le salue afin de bien lui faire comprendre que John Le Rouge guette et s'engouffre dans une Mercedes noire, aux vitres teintées dont une s'abaisse. La voiture passe ensuite près de Jane, Lisbon qui ne se rend compte de rien. Le mentaliste la suit des yeux puis une main masculine le salue à son tour. L'image de cette scène se ralentie dans son esprit, ses craintes sont justifiées, ressentant un effroi. Le tueur en série l'a déclaré comme son ultime, prestigieuse proie, devant dorénavant découvrir quand celui-ci frappera. Les cartes sont jetées.**

_**La suite prochainement...**_


End file.
